


ARROW MY HEART

by MICKEYMrsALLEN2



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love, Newborn Children, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 44,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MICKEYMrsALLEN2/pseuds/MICKEYMrsALLEN2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not good with words, well summary's never been in school ask my english teacher she'll attest to that. </p><p>All I can say is that the content of this story is very emotional and also very romantic.</p><p>Oliver and Felicity are married but there's forces that will be keeping them apart, will Felicity be able to put her differences aside and help Oliver with his newfound bundle of Joy or will she run like she always does.<br/>Who knows what the future holds for them.<br/>»-----------------}-------------------------></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gone with the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Good Day/Evening to those who are reading this story.
> 
> I'm super proud of what I've accomplished so far. 
> 
> For those Olicity Shippers out there bless ya'll cause for all that's holy I ship them to my very core and I will ship them until they married in the show...lol. :-)
> 
> Please note that I don't own the characters they all belong to Dc Comics and the show ARROW, only the storyline and content belongs to me. I'm just using the characters as they are and making up my own shizzies while I write along  
> Laurel haters I know you guys are gonna hate her even more because of this, but please don't blame me, I like her but this story needs a villian
> 
> Laurel lovers, I'm sorry. I will try to give her a happy ending but this is all about Bitch With Wifi... And she's getting her happy ever after, don't hate me please :/
> 
> This is going to be updated daily during my lunch breaks, tea breaks and also in all spare time I have during the day I might even update in the bus or subway... But all I hope is that you guys love this first part that I've got for you guys.

PROLOGUE: 

Today was suppose to be the best day of his life. Why was he feeling like this, the guilt was eating at him, he knew that as soon as he got drunk that something was going to happen, being drunk and enjoying his last day as a free man was the happiest his ever been. But waking up next to your ex girlfriend on your wedding night butt naked was not something he was happy about.

Oliver crawled out of Laurel's arms and looked around the hotel room for his clothes, he finally found what he was looking for and got dressed, while he zipped up his pants he heard Laurel shuffle around in bed pulling the sheets over her. "Ollie, what time is it? Oh god my head hurts, where's my bloody phone?" Oliver turned around and walked towards the bed and said "Laurel this was a mistake, I was drunk, hell I wasn't in the right mind, Tommy must have made it one hell of a night, but this was wrong on so many levels, but I'm sorry this can't happen again. I'm getting married in 7 hours, Felicity is going to be my wife, I don't want her to go through this. Its not fair. So can we please keep this to ourselves." Laurel looked at Oliver, at first she thought he was going to profess his undying love for her, but instead he was guilt ridden about them making love the night before the wedding, she agreed that Felicia or Felicity or whatever was a nice girl, but she wasn't for Oliver, she didn't know how much Oliver and her shared in the past, but Laurel wanted Oliver to be happy so she did the one thing she knew she had to. "Its fine Ollie, I won't say a thing its between us. It will be our little secret. Just tell her you enjoyed your night at your bachelor party." And with that Oliver left and Laurel let the love of her life walk away.


	2. Eye Of The Tiger!!! Or Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've chosen the Rocky theme song Eye of The tiger, just because this chapter and my first comment has given me the energy to continue writing I will probably atleast have 10 up by tonite, if not I'll try very hard to make it 5 or 6 for the least.
> 
> Then I just want to remind everyone that I made a typo error in regards to the morning after... Laurel and Oliver slept together the day before he was suppose to marry Felicity so I kinda made a sentence mistake. I was typing my idea out so fast so scared I might lose my hard work.
> 
> This chapter is filled with after honeymoon, back to work bliss... Let's hope it is bliss... Cause all I can say is (in my Kevin Hart voice) ITS ABOUT TO GO DOWN!!!!!
> 
> #SparklyArrow

CHAPTER ONE

"Good Morning, Love of my life." As Felicity fought though the cobwebs of sleep she felt her husband pull her towards his warm body and trail kisses from her earlobe down her neck, she couldn't contain the moan she opened her eyes and turned around into his arms, then kissed her husband full on the mouth and gave in to his lips assaulting hers, Oliver was always so passionate, so rough and rugged. He demanded control when he made love to her, then they always end up fully satisfied. "Oliver..hmm...ye...hmm okay, as much as I want to make love to you now I've got to go to work you know computers don't run themselves and you Mr CEO needs to go in to your office, your assistant has been calling you non stop."

Oliver kissed Felicity one more time before he sat up against the luscious cushiony headboard Felicty picked out for their master bedroom, his wife looked so sexy after they had made love until the wee hours of the night, her hair all mushy, her pink lips all swollen from his harsh kisses and most of all her skin, pale alabaster skin covered in red marks where he has marked her as his, his lady, his lover, his wife. Felicity was an insaitiable women, not that his complaining he loves her, and now that they just got back from their honeymoon in Russia, they have been at it like rabbits, complaining that soon as they hit the tarmac work would becon. And it did. Oliver's father has told him that he was needed the next day because they had many projects going now, and with Felicity no longer working for the company things were going hectic.

"Do we really have to baby, I wanna be here with you, in bed all day, making you happy, making you scream my name as I make love to you, kissing your perfect mouth, while in thrusting in and out of you, slowly, pacing out your release, when I go all fast and...hmmm Felicity what are you doing?"  
Oliver was cut of when Felicty threw one leg over Olivers hip and sat down on his lap naked as she was born, she started kissing him, soft pecks at first, running her fingers through his neatly shaved hair. "What I'm doing is kissing my husband and hmmm do you feel that, that's what you do to me, you make me a wanton women Oliver.(Kiss) I've (kiss) had a very (kiss) nice honeymoon, but your phone has been going off like crazy and so has mine. We've been gone for three weeks I guess its time to break open our bubble." Then she kissed him thoroughly and felt Oliver move the sheet from around him, moving so fast shifting Felicity so that she was in the perfect postion to ride him. When he entered her he made a vow " I love you women, I will call you every minute (thrust) I will miss you (thrust) Think of you every second that past (thrust) and I sure as hell can't wait to have you back in my arms tonight."

Felicity's moans could be heard echoing in the bedroom, Oliver kept the pace prolonging both their orgasms, until Felicty couldn't take it anymore, he thrust into her harder and faster until she had her release screaming his name. He didn't want to get out of bed, but Felicity was right his phone has been buzzing ever since they woke up. Oh well better late than not showing right.

When both of them were freshly showered, after having sex under the newly purchased shower head, they dressed in silence and waited for their phones to stop buzzing. 

Oliver was dressed in a black brioni suit, paired with a white dress shirt and a green tie,Felicity got him one time for their second aniversary when they had reached the 5th month of dating. As he waited for Felicty to come out of the closet she was so hecticly busy in, how long did it take women to dress 6 minutes, Felicity looked like she needed a whole hour. But then she finally stepped out and he felt himself harden immediatly. She looked breathtaking. 

Felicity was wearing a skin tight leather skirt 5 inches above the knee, paired with a red long sleeve Zac Posen, georgette style shirt, with a gold statement necklace and gold plain but very well paired earings. Her Black Blazer completing the look for her vibrant fire engen red Jimmy Choo's, she looked the epitome of a business women and Oliver felt like he wanted to tear her clothes of her right now and now leave the bedroom.

"Felicity, as much as I want to keep you in this room and not go to work for Palmer in that sexy looking outfit, we need to leave before I take you now on this floor, and I won't be gentle."

Felicity laughed and walked up to her husband and said in a hint of lust in her voice "Oliver, as much as I want my rougish husband to ravish me her right on our bedroom floor, we need to leave, but I believe you owe me, and I do intend to collect."

Oliver pulled her tightly against him making her feel his hard on against her stomach, even in 5 inch heels she still doesn't match his height, "This is what you make me feel women, and I too intend to collect, wife" he whispered in her ear, then kissing a trail down her neck then he moved away grabbing her bag and coat, and followed her downstairs out of the bedroom and directly out the door straight to the waiting car of their security consultant helping out until Diggle gets back.

Meanwhile in the car Felicity looked at her husband as he busied himself replying to emails, looking every bit the ceo that she knows he is. Today was going to be difficult, they just got back from honeymoon two days ago, today will be their first official day apart as a married couple. How was she going to survive this day without her man by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I've made any typo settence mistakes please let me know and I'll immediatly rectify it.
> 
> #KeepCalm and Love Olicity  
>  »---}--->


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #Nufsed
> 
> Hands down super excited that Season 4 is starting up tomorrow. I'm first going to download the Flash and watch that the weekend I wanna have a day to lay in bed and watch it on my own time and not rush rush. Hope Everyone is as excited as I am. 
> 
> The promo trailer left much to the imagination right.
> 
> Okay back to the summary.
> 
> Olicity headed back to work. So we will see how goes their first day back.   
> New faces will be looking in, and old faces will be coming back and we all know who that is, things might happen that we don't want to but we really need to keep an open mind in order for Happy Endings we need to have a bumpy road gosh not everything can be sunshine and roses....
> 
> #SparkleGreenArrow

Felicity walked up to the building of Palmer Technologies. Coming back to work was a good thing, she had missed her computers. Not the honeymoon didn't go well, it was divine, Oliver had suprised her with a trip to Russia, then they had visited some landmarks, Felicity had always wanted to Visit the continent Eurasia because its the biggest one on the planet. So they toured and enjoyed themselves.

As she walked up the stairs, the security guard saw her coming, he immediatly opened the door and smiled at her. "Good Morning miss Smoak, how was your honeymoon? You look positively radient."

Felicity blushed when the guard had mentioned she looked radient, she certaintly felt it. "Good Morning Mr Peacham, its Queen now, how's Mrs Peacham? And the little ones? And thanks the honeymoon was blissful."

She conversed with Mr Peacham for 10 more minutes then got into the Elevator going up to the 25th floor. Her Office was on the executive floor with the Ceo Ray Palmer. She had received the promotion of Vice President of Applied Sciences two months before Oliver proposed to her. It was a wonderful opportunity and she certaintly enjoyed her occupation even though she was no longer working at QC in there IT-Department she enjoyed this new position, Oliver was so sad when she left, but he told her its good for her to expand and grow in her field of work. He wasn't impressed that it was his nemisis that she was working for he was still happy for her.

When the elevator doors opened, Felicity was bombarded with shouts of "Suprise" and "Welcome back Felicity" she was so shocked. And suprised that her co workers had gone to so much trouble to throw her a welcome back party. Ray was standing one side smiling brightly as he was talking to one of the finance people. Felicity didn't get time to congratulate him but she hoped that later in the day she will get to, but for now she enjoyed some nice red velvet cake and champagne.

Oliver arrived at work right on time. He walked into the elevator from the underground garage, greeting everyone he sees, he certaintly was inlove. And his mood was great due to a particulary hot blonde who just happen to be his wife. On his way up the elevator made a few stops and it got really awkward as people stared at him, especially the ladies, as Felicity always says "You handsome devil, just lap up the attention, but know that you come home to me everynight."

He smiled as he recalled her words. Finally the elevator stopped on the executive floor. The doors opened and his assistant stepped into his view, her tablet in her hand and some folders. He held out his hand and helped her. "Good Morning Mr Queen, Its good to have you back, you have a few important messages, also you have two meetings today, one is with Dr,Mr sorry Mr Palmer and then your father wants you meeting Bruce Wayne. I've diariesed all items for today, we'll go over them before lunch, but for now you have a meeting with finance and your father sir." He looked through some of the folders his assistant Athena gave him, then noticed as she hovoured, she waited for his instruction then motioned for her to sit and said "Thank You Athena, that will be all you can brief me on everything later, here's a little gift from my wife and I. Mostly my wife picked it out in Eurasia, hope you like it. Now go take a hour extra on tea I'll be in with my father."

When she left Oliver went over his calender, then realised that he would be seeing his wife at the meeting today with Palmer. Hopefully they'd get to have lunch together. So he took his tablet and the folder his EA marked as the important finance one and headed to the conference room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone I will continue as soon as I can. In the next chapter it will be the meeting between Oliver and Ray. And he gets to see his wife after hours since his seen her. Can't wait...things will be getting haywire soon.
> 
> #FlashingArrow


	4. »---}---->FIVE MORE HOURS<----{----«

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So here's how it goes. This chapter will be the meeting between Palmer Tech and Queen Consolidated. So don't hate me for the arguments. It might be one of those nice mushy meetings between Olicity but there will be more Raylicity because duh they rule together with their ecessive babbles and also there computer tech stuff... And just because Ray's hot and I wanna drool so gimme a break. 
> 
> We will see Digg soon don't worry, but Tommy will be in this chapter too... And you guys are going to enjoy it... Its hilarious I thought Barry was funny but this guy just takes the cupcake... With an extra cherry on top.
> 
> #SparklingFlash/ArrowMashUp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter heading I chose because mostly because that song rocks ass. Chris Brown rocks that song and its just the energy that the song brings that reminds me that Ray and Felicty together are badass... Oliver better watch out. Hope ya'll enjoy this.

09:00 am  
Wednesday Morning  
Conference Room

\----------------------------------------------------

When Felicity entered the conference room with Ray and their assistants Oliver looked up as she was seated opposite him. She gave him a wink and waited for Ray to be seated next to her. They took out their folders and tablets and started the meeting.

During the meeting, Oliver has been throwing Felicity glances and winks, catching her eyes begging her to guess what he's thinking, they've been throwing smiles at each other.

When the meeting was over. Oliver's father offered to speak to Ray in private so they stepped out, and with Athena offering the other assistants bagels and coffee they all left Felicity and Oliver in the conference room alone.

"Good Morning, Wife." Said Oliver as he walked around the table to pull Felicity into his arms then gave her a mindblowing I miss you kiss.

Felicity then pulled away needing oxygen she then placed her arms around his neck and gave him another kiss on the lips. "Hello, husband. You do know we've been married for almost a year right and just because we recently just got back from our honeymoon, doesn't mean we have passed this stage. As much as I would love to stay her and have coffee with you. Ray and I have this big meeting with all head of departments, ah I'm not suppose to discuss this with the competition... Well you my husband and you my competitor how are we suppose to talk, well we do talk and..." Then she was cut off when Oliver pulled her in for another kiss only to have it interrupted by Ray Palmer clearing his throat. "Oh, uhm Ray sorry, you ready. Good. I'll see you later for lunch honey. I love you." Then she gave him one last kiss and follwed Ray out the office.

Oliver watched as Ray's face lit up whenever Felicity babbled and used hand gestures to prove a point, that's what he loved about Felicity she made everybody smile, but Ray Palmer was a different story, he knew Ray has a crush on his wife, but she didn't see it only shrugging it off as him grasping at straws. But as a hot blooded male he knew why Ray liked her, its because she's Felicity, she personifies her name to the T. But Oliver wouldn't let his suspicions ruin his working relationship with his wife or their personal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn't give ya'll more interaction of Ray but as we get closer to chapter 10 we'll see more off him.
> 
> #SparkleOn


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will be the lunch hour now... For Both Oliver and Felicity so I'll be adding Tommy in here, I completly forgot to add the part where he enters, but hopefully this chapter will make up for it.
> 
> As for the people who are wondering if there will be him on the island no. No island no hood, just plain ol' romanctic Olicity. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own any of these characters, just using them for my selfies imagination.
> 
> Enjoy 
> 
> Thanks to everyone whose left Kudo's and is commenting. I've taken all your comments into consideration and all I can say is you'll be shocked at what's about to go down in Chapter 10, so I'm prolonging the romantic Olicity for now...*SneakySlyGrinning*

A knock on the door, pulled oliver out of his focus on the files infront of him. It was Athena letting him know that it was almost lunch time. He motioned for her to come in and she walked up to his desk with her tablet.

Ever since Felicity explained to the assistant that its more efficient and also better to work on a tablet then writing, Athena has been on the thing 24/7.

"Mr Queen, I've booked a table for you at Table Salt, I've sent the details to Mrs Smoak-Queen, or is it Queen Smoak, did she hyphenate, she looks like she would hyphenate, sorry back to the booking, its for 14:30 and also Mr Merlyn called well Tommy that is sir, he will be joining you he said, also I've shifted your appointments for that time to 16:45 and I'll be taking notes just in case you get important calls. And well that's it Mr Queen."

Oliver admired Athena for her commitment and also her obvious way of babbling just like his wife, they got along famously, not because Athena wasn't into Oliver, but because they both loved Mint Chip Ice cream and those shocking coloured nail polishes. One day he found Felicity in his office with Athena going over different shades of nail polishes. He excused himself after he thanked Athena and got his coat and his wallet and cellphone and then walked out of the office heading to the elevator. Just then Tommy Merlyn stepped out of the box. "Look at you Mr I don't want to be a ceo dad, I'm to busy drinking and catching hot chicks. Marriage definitly agrees with you. I was on my way up thought I'd catch you for lunch with your wife." Tommy pulled Oliver in for a hug and then they stepped into the elevator.

"Tommy, what can I say if you found the right women to tame you, yeah you'll forget your playboy ways. We picking my wife up at work and...what why you looking at me like that." Oliver caught Tommy staring at him in amazement. "Nothing nothing, you just look so happy." Oliver smiled and patted his friend on the back as they got out the Elevator on the ground floor. " Soon it will be you." They laughed and got into the black Suv waiting to take them to Palmer Tech.

As soon as they pulled up outside Palmer Tech, he saw the security guard Mr Peacham open the door for Felicity, he got out the car and walked up to them. "Good Day Mr Peacham, how's the hip doing?" Two months ago the man needed his his replaced and Felicity was so worried about him, making Oliver hated that she was so sad, that he paid for the whole surgery and treatment afterwards. Felicity was so happy after that, and so was he because they went to bed that night and both were thoroughly satisfied. "Mr Queen, Good afternoon sir. The hip is good, not complaining. I just told Mrs Queen this morning that she is looking so radient, even my Mara says so." Felicity laughed and moved into Olivers arms, kissing his cheek. "Mr P, you know me, I'm always taking care of my wife, but we must leave now, we'll have dinner soon. Tell your son I'll come over sometime. Oh and tell Mara I said hi. And we miss her at QC, we can't wait to have her back." And with that Oliver steered Felicity to the waiting car with Tommy in the backseat.

When she got in the car she was suprised when she saw him with his arms wide open and a big smile. "There's my smoakadoodle, come here, gimme a hug, who can resist this megawatt smile." Felicity giggled as she moved to hug him while Oliver just shaked his head and got in the car. 

"You looking good Tommy, how have you been." Said Felicity moving closer to Oliver. "Oh Lizzy Lizzy... I'm still not over you, when you married my best friend my social life has gone to hell, I need my wingman... I haven't been on a date since the wedding and that was 9 months ago." Oliver used his fist and playfully punched Tommy's bicep "Hey that's my wife, and we happily married, looks like you losing your touch, Mr I'm a Playboy forever Merlyn." Felicity just looked on as the two friends who have been like brothers since they were little tease each other about the old days. "How about Laurel Tommy? Didn't you say you like her?" When Felicity said that Oliver stopped laughing and moved away from Felicity. Tommy noticed the shift in his friends demeanor but just shrugged it off. "Felicity I have absolutly no idea where she is and if I did, no not going to happen. We friends. All old friends. Enough about me. Tell me about the honeymoon. Even though it was a second one, I still want to know if my best friend here atleast has some game."

And with that the whole Laurel story was forgotten and Oliver seemed to relax. The lunch at Table Salt went well, Felicity enjoyed her time with her husband and Tommy also seemed to have enjoyed the stories felicity told him about their second honeymoon. So when lunch was over, they each went back to where they were needed and Oliver promised Felicity that he'd see her at home tonight and that he had something nice planned for tonight.

Oliver was back at work and had back to back meetings, when he came from his last meetings. Then he read through his messages and got to one that stunned him. It was from Laurel. With her phone number on it and also a message that said Call me, its urgent." This is the first time his heard from Laurel after that one unfaithful night where they had ended up together the night before his wedding, he still has no idea how it happened and he was also glad because he didn't want to remember, he looked at the note again and then contemplated weather he should call her or not, so he did what he though was right he crumpled the paper and threw it in the bin. "Athena, I'm heading home. You can come in at 11 tomorrow, I see I don't have a busy schedule and me and my wife are going to an appointment tomorrow." Then he packed up his stuff into his laptop bag and switched of his pc and got all the neceSsary documents that he needed to go over at home. He looked at the time 19:45 it was time he left. Felicity would be home soon. So he needed to rush. Then he got into the elevator with a group of people that work on the executive floor, they all looked at him and smiled. When they got to the underground garage floor he headed out to the waiting Suv. He was so excited, he couldn't wait to get home to his gorgeous wife. They hadn't talked since lunch and well he really missed her so much. He looked at his phone, no sweet flirty messages or phone calls, she was probably just wrapping up. So he put his phone back in his pocket and rested against the comfortable leather enjoying the ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that. I will be updating more, because well I'm moving up my big suprise a little forward. I'm getting to excited to wait any longer.
> 
> #Keep Calm and Love Olicity


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment is drawing closer. I think I'm putting it in for the next chapter. I'm hope ya'll are excited, a big bomb's going to drop and we don't know whose gonna be caught in the explosion.
> 
> In this chapter its all Olicity and oh lord who keeps calling Oliver... Hmmm we can only wonder you that will be. 
> 
> This chapter is going to be fluffy, smutty and totally sexual please skip if ya'll are not into this.

Oliver got home and looked around the house. The lights were still off. So he walked around switching everything on. Felicity was an eco-friendly freak she believed that contributing to save the earth was the best thing ever, and he just couldn't say no to her. It was a little chilly outside, he switched on the furnace, hoping to heat up the house faster for what he had in mind for his wife. 

Stepping into the kitchen he found a note pasted to the oven warmer, their housekeeper Dalia had made them some pasta with steak and also a healthy green salad knowing Felicity would want her greens. So he went upstairs took a shower and started decorating the room with rose petals and placed the box of chocolates they'd share later on the bedside cabinet. Then he went downstairs to set the dinner table. And waited for his wife to come home from work.

It was now 21:46. Felicity wasn't home yet, Oliver had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for her. When he heard the familiar sounds of keys turning in the door and the alarm keypad sound he knew she was home. She threw her keys in the basket by the door and then threw her bags on the table by the door where they placed all letters and bills. She hung up her coat and scalf then kicked off her shoes, sighing as her toes felt the relieve of being set free from the Jimmy Choo's.

As she walked down the hallway to towards the kitchen Oliver stepped out of the dinner room, with his arms folded. "Where have you been? Do you realise that I've been worried about you? Why didn't you call me?" Felicity got a fright and placed her hand against her chest and holding up her other hand.

"Geez Oliver, can't you make a noise before you decide to give me a heart attack. I'm sorry sweety my tech is drained, and Ray had some important software that needed my attention. I'm sorry I didn't call. I just wanted to get home to you. I missed you baby." Felicity moved forward into Olivers arms and started kissing him, he didn't move his lips he just kept still looking her in her eyes. Blue on grey as they stared at each other for what seemed to be a split second when Oliver muttered. "Oh fuck this, I want you." With that he pushed her up against the wall and started to kiss her... He took control of her mouth with his, roughtly kissing her, rubbing himself against her as she placed her legs around his waist. He used the tip of his tongue to lick her lips begging her to open her mouth so he could taste her. She complied by moaning out loaded giving Oliver full access to her mouth, their tongues dueled for a moment as the kiss grew intense, and Felicity placed her fingers in his not to short shaved hair holding him tight so the kiss wouldn't break, he pinned her to the wall making sure she wouldn't fall as he started unbuttoning her blouse very slowly, he wouldve teared it off but he knew his wife liked this shirt, he broke the kiss gasping for air and he then placed kisses from her earlobe right down her neck leaving a trail of open mouth kisses and he got to the full perky mounds peeking out from her bra, he placed kisses on both before he started sucking of her nipple that was visible through the lace bra. He was sucking hard, and it aroused Felicity, that she moaned out loud "Oliver! Oh God baby please, yes please I want you now, I've missed you so much today, take me now, make love to me, right here on the floor." With that said Oliver laid her down on the floor in the middle of the hallway, helping her pull of her bra, her skirt and her panties. He pulled of his sweat pants and tshirt showing her that he was not wearing underwear, that made her even more wet. He moved down towards her leaning over her kneeling between her thighs he started kissing her on the lips, roughly, then he moved to trail kisses on her collerbone, then down between her breast and followed the line down straight to her centre. She was so wet for him, at first he gave her a lick, making her moan and bed for him to end it, she opened her legs even wider wanting him to see what he was doing to her. He grabbed hold of her legs and placed them around his shoulders and looked at her. "You ready baby, so wet for me, is this how I make you feel, do you think of me at work, do you think of me taking you on your desk, or in your en suite bathroom while you know you have to get to a meeting. Let me show you how much I missed you." Then Oliver started licking her, teasing her clit making her whimper and trash and she begged him for release "No baby feel, no ending this now, we only getting started." Then Olivers tongue entered her moving in and out prolonging the feelings his giving her. Then when he felt she was near he moved away and entered her in one swoop. He kissed her as she moaned his name while he was thrusting hard and fast into her. "Oh god Oliver please, faster... Yes...Harder...oh my...oh my Oliver please..." With little encouragement needed Oliver did exactly what his wife asked thrusting as deep as his could, as fast as he could, as hard as he could, he could feel her clench around him as she found her release, she kissed him as he to started to feel the pressure build up, he kissed her, tongues dueling, bodies against eachother, he pulled her leg around him as she milked every last seed he had to give, then he laid down ontop of her, catching his breathe as Felicity scratched his head with her neatly trimmed red nails. 

He rolled off her and fulled her ontop of him. "Now that was not the type of homecoming I expected. That was, oh god Oliver, I love you." Said Felicity as she bent her head down and kissed him on the lips, deepening the kiss.

"Honey, I'm spent, give me a few minutes and I'd be ready for round two, let's get cleaned up and have our dinner, then bed. I've got a suprise for you upstairs." Said Oliver as he kissed his wife one last time then moved to get dress.

Dinner was served at 22:30 and Felicity had a shower, where Oliver joined her and they ended up having to wash twice because he made love to her in the shower underneath the cascading hot water.

They got into bed round about 23:15. Felicity was tired and so was Oliver. Having sex as much as they have been in one night was tiring, so Oliver pulled her into his arms and pulled a sheet over them. 

"Thanks for the wonderful suprise honey, it was amazing and you got my favourite red wine and chocolates, the flowers were a perfect touch, and so was the sweet sweet loving touch of my husband. I love you Oliver Queen." Then Felicity pulled him down for another deep kiss and then placed her head on his chest and fell asleep. 

Oliver looked down as his wife slept in his arms, he moved the hair out of her face, and then kissed her on the forehead and whispered "I love you too sweetpea. More than life itself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed and can forgive me for what I'm about to do in the next chapter. 
> 
> Please don't hate me.
> 
> Can't wait to watch Arrow I'll update as soon as I watched Season 4 episode 1 I'm super excited!!!! Olicity love...


	7. I know im not the only one-Sam Smith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Guys, thanks for the kudo's and the comments its highly appreciated. 
> 
> I'm sorry to say that from this chapter onwards. Things are not going as planned, I'm trying to move the suprise forward and I'm hoping to also prolong the suspense of what's going to happy so in this chapter Oliver and Felicity planned to go out with their friends separately girls night and Poker night. So it will be Oliver and Tommy out for boys night with John Diggle and hopefully Barry Allen and Ronnie Raymond and let's not forget our little friend Cisco...oops almost forgot Roy(my hot blue eyed Arsenal)
> 
>  
> 
> Then I'll put in a piece of Felicity with her girls enjoying a night without her husband. Who knows what might happen and who knows who might show up...
> 
> Tundundundun.... Lol. The supense is killing me I don't want to push it forward but I have to.

»-----»Home Is Where The Heart is«----------«

Oliver got ready for the night, Felicity was sitting in the bath tub soaking up and resting her body she said. He pulled on a pair of chino's paired it with his black vans, a white fitted tshirt you could literally see his biceps bulging through the sleeves, he paired it with a biker jacket and his aviators. He grabbed his wallet and cellphone then walked into the bathroom.

"Felicity?" Said Oliver as he placed his phone on the medicine cabinet. "Wake up honey."

"Hmmm, Oliver. Do we really have to do this? Can't we just stay home and invite them for bbq on sunday. How am I suppose to be without you for a whole night? I'll probably see you around morning honey, you know your sister." Felicity groaned out every word as she stood up in the water reaching for the towel Oliver gave her.

"Oh honey I know, how am I suppose to go a whole few hours without touching this gorgeous, soft, creamy skin of yours." 

Then he threaded his fingers through her hair and kissed her thoroughly, moaning as she opened her mouth so he could enter his tongue and kiss her more passionatly, Felicity was about to pull Olivers shirt up, when someone burst through the door.

"Oh God, seriously big brother, you've had her for days, its girls night." Thea came in with her cheerful voice pulling them out of their sexual haze.

"Thea, ah, uhm don't you knock." Said an exasperated Oliver, he was still gazing down into Felicity's eyes.

"I did, and Felicity gave me a key, so0o0."

With that said Oliver looked at Felicity giving her the "What the hell?" Look. The pulled away from each other long enough for Thea to see Felicity was wearing a towel and that Oliver had his one hand under the towel squeezing her butt cheek.

"I, uhm I'm going downstairs to Caitlyn, she's driving with us, uhm yeah whatevs." Then she rushed out as fast as she came in.

"So that happened. I should get dressed, they oh Oliver please don't start something we cleeeearly can't finish. I love you. Go enjoy your night with the guys. And stay out of trouble. Tell Tommy that."

Oliver then kissed her one last time then walked out of the bathroom, leaving her to finish up.

He walked downstairs and spotted the women sitting on the sofa's sipping on what seems to be white wine Thea mustve poured for them.

"Ladies, enjoy your evening, but please return my wife in one piece." Oliver joked and before he could walk out the door his wife walked down the stairs wearing a tight fitted hot pink dress, with black stilhetto's and paired with a black shirt type of blazer and her gold pendent he got her for an anniversary. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her make-up minimuless. She looked so hot that Oliver doubted letting her leave the house with the girls.

"Wow, uhm Honey you look so good, good enough to eat...I don't think I want to go now, I don't want to let you leave. I want you to myself." 

He moved forward, towards her then kissed her hungrily on the lips and before he could deepen the kiss someone cleared their throat clearly seeing where the kiss was headed.

"Stop it, we know you married, but geez, not in front of us." Said Lyla as she walked up to Felicity grabbed her by the hand and pulled her away from Oliver to the girls waiting outside the door.

"Lock up when you leave honey. I love you" then they were in the car and drove away from eachother separately that is after Felicity waited and watched Oliver lock the house up and get into his Suv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this tides you over for the next chapter. I will be putting their evenings in different chapters but they will be pining for eachother. 
> 
> Something wicked this way comes and its not wearing green...
> 
> Let me just say Arrow is the bomb, season 4 episode 1 was amazing... Can't wait for what's next.
> 
> #LoVeandHappiness for Olicity


	8. I want it all-By Karmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is felicity's part. Where she's having a ladies night with all her friends.
> 
> Its going to be like a normal ladies night out, guys hitting on Sara and also Nyssa will be here with her hair down and not an assassin although I like her violent ways... She's super cool. 
> 
> That's about it enjoy. »----}----->

Felicity walked into the club Verdant, which belonged to Tommy. The bouncer Chad waved at them and let them in without looking at the list. "Good evening, Mrs Queen, miss Queen, Mrs Diggle, Dr Snow. Hope you ladies have a nice night." And before Felicity could correct them he winked at them, knowing that he was teasing them...it was a joke between the ladies and him which the guys didn't like so much.

As they entered the club, it was packed and younger people were jamming it out on the dance floor. Tommy was probably having a special tonight because the clubbers have doubled since last week.

"Felicity, over here. I got us the vip room." Said Iris as she walked over to them. "C'mon I've got a suprise for you." Then they walked over to the Vip section. The girls made her close her eyes and when they told her to open she saw that it was decorated nicely, like a bacherlorette party, but different, their were snacks and campagne and red wine for her, a full bottle compliments of the owner. But what she didn't see was Sara and Nyssa stepping out of the shadows behind her.

"I guess nows the time to say suprise!!!!"

Felicity turned around and saw Nyssa and Sara smiling at her. 

"Oh my gosh!!! Sara! Nyssa! Wow, when? How? What I mean, oh lord I'm babbling, I missed you guys when did you get back?" Felicity walked up to them and threw her arms around them... 

Both women pulled Felicity into their arms hugging her, clearly they missed her. So the girls sat down and talked about their lives and also marriage and they were having a nice time. 

Felicity looked at her friends, they were clearly enjoying themselves. She looked down at her phone, no message from her husband she then decided she needed to hear his voice, so she excused herself and walked to the bathroom.

After 3 rings he picked up. 

"Hey baby, you okay?"

"Oliver, I miss you. Can't a wife just call her husband because she misses him a lot, and wish that he was here kissing her, and making love to her up against the wall, taking her very hard and fast and rough." Felicity moaned into the phone.

"Oh baby, I want you to, I want to touch your skin, I want to kiss every inch of you as I take you very roughly. But I want you to enjoy yourself. I'll be home later, then we can stay in bed whole day. I'll come pick you up as soon as we done. We are at De Fluer, new club opened and Tommy is scoping the competition. I miss you too my wife."

"Oliver, you making me wet. Wait lemme rather get back before the girls start worrying that I run off to find you. Oh Sara and Nyssa is here too. Enjoy yourself husband and I'll see you later.

Felicity smiled as she heard Oliver groan into the phone.

"Don't do anything funny, I know how you get when Sara 'The Daredevil' and Nyssa 'Heir to the demon' is around you get crazy drunk. Oh honey I have to go, Barry is getting a little tipsy. Love you."

Then he hung up and Felicity felt so much better, she washed her hands and then went to join the girls.

"Where have you been? Oliver call?" Said Sara as she handed Felicity a tequila glass.

"Yes, I called Oliver. Just wanted to see if his okay, yes I know, worrywart I just miss my husband. But come let's enjoy ourselves. Oh and Sara 'Daredevil' my husband says his watching you lol. No hanky panky." 

All the girls laughed and then ordered a round of shots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. 
> 
> Next chapter is Olivers guys night out. Then its the big suprise... Whoop Whoop.
> 
> Can't wait to reveal it.
> 
> Everything is on schedule.
> 
> #KeepLovingOlicity :-)


	9. Guys just wanna have fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the chapter of Oliver's night out with the guys. Whoop Whoop guys. Let's enjoy this moment of serenity in the lovebirds before the shit starts to hit the fan.
> 
> So I know I said I was going to make the suprise earlier because I was excited but now I've got to chapter 9 and well what comes after that yup 10!!!! So the suprise will stay on its chapter planned.
> 
> Enjoy some Tommy madness. And Barry and Cisco banter as they tease Ollie and let's also watch Diggle in his stoic moments giving good advice and well let's see Ronnie have some fun.
> 
> #Kudo's

Oliver entered the bar or club called De Fleur. Tommy's competition. This club was owned by one of Tommy's old friends and though they don't harbour any bad feelings they still competition.

Barry saw him first and waved him over to join them at the bar where they were grabbing some drinks and catching the game.

"Hey Oliver. Looking good man. Marriage doing yah good. Hows Lissy?" Said Barry as he handed Oliver a beer.

"Hey guys. Nah my wife's good, she's out with your significant others, its our first night apart since we got back from our second mini honeymoon." Said Oliver.

Roy walked over and sat next to Oliver and patted him on the shoulder saying "You are so whipped man. Get this man some Tequilla."

Ronnie smiled at Roy's drunken banter. Then continued his conversation with Cisco and Diggle.

Oliver spotted Diggle, then walked over to him.

"Digg, you are a stranger. When are you coming back. How's baby Sara? Felicity miSses you guys. I told her we could invite you over for dinner but that you could let us know. I know with the new baby you guys got your hands full but let me..." 

Then Tommy interupted him and shouted over the music "Look who it is...Mr Oliver I'm married and can't hang out with my bro's Queen."

Oliver turned around and patted him on the shoulder. 

"Tommy Merlin, I just saw yesterday at lunch, oh and my wife says you need to come over for dinner, and to take it slow and to not get into any trouble, she does not want to get your pictures off a site in the morning."

 

Tommy and the guys laughed. He sat down and the guys ordered a round of beer, Diggle only had two because soon after he left because Lyla said their Nanny called that the baby was fussy. So he left early.

"Do you guys remember when Ollie first met Lissy? Please tell me you remember that, he spilt coffee on his laptop just so he could see her again. And all the time she was right under his nose. Poor bugger you had it bad." Said Tommy.

"I remember the time when Felicity needed my help with something, Oliver got so jealous that Felicity didn't speak to him for a whole week. Now that was funny. " Said Barry

Oliver looked at him, then said "How is that funny Barry?"

"Dude, you got locked out of your apartment for an entire week., that hilarious." Said Ronnie

"It is kinda funny, like the time Felicity went on a dinner date with Ray Palmer, I believe you sabotaged the meeting and you ended up living with Tommy for 3 days." Said Cisco

Everyone laughed remembering that memory.

"And look at him now. Married with the women. I'm proud of you. To Oliver and Felicity, may they live happily ever after." Said Tommy raising his beer in the air as the others followed suit.

Oliver was enjoying himself, when his phone rang, it was Felicity. So he excused himself to go speak to her. 

She missed him, just as much as he missed her. Then Barry got sick and he told her he had to go, he would see her at home.

He walked back to his friends and offered Barry some water. 

"Barry, let's get you home, I don't want Iris knocking at my door kicking my butt cause you tipsy. C'mon my wife called she misses me, I'm headed home too, I've gotta pick her up. Cisco will you and Ronnie get him home. Tommy I will see you at dinner tomorrow night." 

With everything sorted out the guys headed home.

Oliver stayed at the bar, calling his driver to come pick him up.

He drank some whiskey and felt a hand slid up his shoulder.

"Hi handsome. Did you miss me?" Said the voice of the person next to him.

He looked to the side and his eyes grew big. "Laurel?" He whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Ollie. I need to see you. I need to talk to you." Said Laurel

"No Laurel, I can't see you, hell Laurel I'm married, we made a deal we would stay away from each other and you wouldn't say anything to my wife. Why are you here?" Said Oliver trying to speak in a whispered tone so only Laurel could hear him.

"Yeah well things have change." Said Laurel with a little venom in her voice.

"Things have changed yes, I'm married, I still love my wife, I love Felicity Laurel. What do you want?" 

"Well fuck you Oliver, you ruined my life, I was waiting for you to leave that blonde nerd geek bitch, and now I'm sick of waiting. All I want is to meet you tomorrow. We will talk Oliver or I swear to god you will regret it." 

And with that she left him where she found him.

He watched as she disappeared in the crowd. He could believe the nerve she had being that rude about his wife, and talking about regret. Of course he regretted sleeping with her. 

He agreed they needed to speak, because if Felicity ever found out she would never forgive him. He downed the glass of whiskey the bartender poured him, deep in thought when the driver walked up to him.

"Mr Queen. The car's ready sir."

And then he paid his bill and followed the driver to the car. "Oh Hey Stan before I forget, can we go pick up my wife at Verdant. She's waiting for me.

 

They drove to verdant and then the driver stopped infront and waited for Oliver to get out and go get Felicity.

Oliver walked in and saw the bouncher Chad wave at him. "Good evening Oliver. Felicity is waiting for you at the vip section. The girls already left."

Oliver smiled and shaked his hand. "Chad, I hope you watched out for my girls. You know how my sister can get thanks man."

Then Oliver saw Felicity walked towards them.

He pulled her into his arms giving her a long hard kiss on the lips. "Oh baby I missed you." Said Felicity.

Oliver laughed along with Chad who waved them off as he walked away.

"C'mon wife of mine, let's get you home."

Then he lead them to the car and got in next to her pulling her ontop of him so she can nap.

Sighing as she snuggled into him, he held her as tight as he could not wanting to hurt her.

"Oliver, honey are you okay." Said Felicity as she looked up into his face.

"Yes. I'm fine sweetheart. Sleep. I'll wake you up as soon as we get home. I love you Felicity so much. You know that right."

Felicity looked at him and said "I know honey. I love you too."

Then she laid her head back down on his chest and dozed off with Oliver playing with her hair.

Oliver looked down at his wife. His demon's were chasing him. And his sweet innocent wife would hate him if she found out what he had done. He just hope he could get Laurel to back off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope You guys enjoyed Oliver's night out... Look who's back and back with a bitchy attitude
> 
> So as I've said Chapter 10 is the big suprise right. Well I will be posting it tomorrow as I'm on my way to work.
> 
> I've got my tablet set up so I will be posting all of my chapters. 
> 
> So here comes the big suprise. Can you guess what it is.


	10. Say Something.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its here
> 
> The chapter we've all been waiting for, the chapter we have been dreading.
> 
> Am I ready to do this. Am I ready to rock Felicity's world apart... Loloud.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy writing it.

Oliver ran his hands through the strands of Felicity's hair. They were almost at home and she was still sleeping. She looked so peaceful in her limbo form, so beautiful. 

"Oliver. I love you." Muttered Felicity in her sleep.

Oliver's heart stopped. He loved Felicity so much, and he didn't want to hurt her. He has to tell her his secret soon other wise if she hears it from Laurel its going to crush her.

The car stopped inside the parking garage next to Felicity's mini cooper. The driver got out and opened the door for them. Felicity felt the chill of the night and shot awake grabbing hold of Oliver. 

"Woah, Felicity honey, its okay we home sweety. Here take my jacket. Let's get inside. Thank You Stefan. We can see ourselves in." 

Oliver put his jacket around Felicity as they got out the car and walked up into the house from the basement door.

Felicity switched on the lights while Oliver reset the alarm. She walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water for her and her husband. She sat on the barstool and drank her water. 

Oliver walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. Kissing her neck, her shoulder leaving wet open mouth kisses on her neck.

She moaned when he turned her head to the side so he could kiss her. He gave her a long hard kiss, licking her lips with the tip of his tongue when she opened her mouth his tongue invaded her mouth, deepening the kiss even more. That made Felicity turn around and place her arms around his neck pulling him even closer to her.

He pressed closer to her so she could feel his erection.

"Felicity... I love you so much. I want you so bad honey. I missed you today. All I could think about was tearing that dress from your body. Let's go to bed."

 

Then Oliver picked her up, placing her legs around his waist. "I love you too Oliver take me to bed."

That's how they ended up in bed thoroughly spent making love into the wee hours of the morning. 

 

~Sunday~

Felicity woke up first. Oliver was snuggled under the covers with his arm around her and his head laying on her chest, he was nuzzling her breast. Squeezing the other one with his hand.

As erotic as it was to wake up turned on, she needed to pick up some things for the house since their housekeeper took off to visit her family.

"Oliver. Honey. Wake up sweety. I'm going to take a shower and then I need to pick up some things at the supermarket for lunch today. Its 10:30am. I won't take too long. I love you."

Oliver's head shot up when Felicity mentioned the time. "What happened last night? I feel like I've got hit by a bus. Can you get me some water and advill please baby."

Felicity smirked then nodded. "I'll get you something better. Breakfast and juice. And then some advil. I don't like you taking medication on an empty stomach. Be right back."

Then she went into the en-suite bathroom and took a quick shower to avoid her hair getting wet. She dressed simple today. A nice floral dress, with a pair of gladiator sandles with a pretty sun wrap. Her curly hair flowed down her back as she was busy applying her make up.

Oliver walked into the bathroom and headed for the toilet pot. He then pulled his boxers down and did his thing. Felicity started giggling like a silly school girl.

He turned around when he was done. He gave her a quizical look as he walked to the sink to wash his hands. 

"Its nothing Oliver. Just an inside joke between me and the girls. Not something you need to know." Then she burst out into laughter letting the mascara brush fall. Oliver pulled her into his arms.

"Tell me. You certaintly seem to enjoy yourself." Said Oliver while biting a trail down her neck from her earlobe.

"No..hmm...Oliver I have to get done. I might tell you at lunch. When everyone's here." Said Felicity as she then pulled him down for a kiss and shimmied out of his arms and then she got her make up done and followed him into the bedroom.

She took her bag, and placed all the things she needed in the bag.

"So we cooking lunch for all our friends." Said Oliver not trying to hide his glee.

"Oh Oliver, you so funny. I'm picking up something from the supermarket. My mothers coming. And so is yours. Yes. Recipe for disaster. Tommy's coming. Caitlyn and Ronnie. John and Lyla. Barry and Iris. And Daredevil and Heir to the demon." When Felicity mentioned Sara and Nyssa's nicknames Oliver's smile fell from his face.

"Yes, you right recipe for disaster. Off you go wife. This man of yours needs to get the griller started." He moved to the edge of the bed and pulled her to him. He placed his hands on her butt, cupping and kneading it.

She then placed both her legs on either sides of his hips and sat down ontop of him.

They started kissing and Oliver started sliding the strap from Felicty's shoulder, while he was kissing her, but then she pulled away before they could continue.

"I have to go,or I'll never leave. We'll continue this later okay. I like that you say your my man. Its so primal. I love you honey."

Then she got off his lap. Fixed her clothes and then walked out the bedroom, and went to the garage to take her car.

~few minutes later~

Everyone started arriving for the lunch. Felicity got back just in time. Oliver had grilled all the meats they needed, and her mother in law had brought salads, and Donna Smoak made some dessert, and Felicity bought some white wine and red wine and also some more desserts.

The table was laid out. Everyone was seated. The food was placed on the buffet table. Felicity made sure everyone could see each other and also be able to speak to eachother without any fancy centre pieces blocking their way.

Oliver and Felicity were in the kitchen pouring the wine in the glasses for the main course.

But halfway through the pour Oliver backed Felicity up against the counter and they just started making out. Not hearing the person who entered the kitchen clearing their throat.

"Uhm. We waiting on you guys and the wine big brother. Can we get to it I'm hungry." Thea said when the couple pulled away from each other gasping for air.

Felicity blushed and waved at Thea then nodded and glided past her husband who pulled her by the hand back into his arms and claimed another kiss.

"I'll get you back tonight. Mrs Smoak Queen." Then they each took a tray of glasses and walked into the dining area.

Lunch went well, everyone enjoyed themselves. Even Mrs Queen and Donna.

"So, Lovebirds, its almost someones birthday, and christmas. We should do a dinner party all our family's. And also Sara them will be around for dessert. So don't worry Ollie, your wife if safe." Tommy said as he ate some of his meat.

Oliver just threw Tommy with a carrot.

"Ha ha, funny Merlin." Said Oliver 

"Okay you guys stop it. Sara is not that bad, and neither is Nyssa. I don't know why you guys nicknamed them like that." Said Felicity hitting both Tommy and her husband on the back side of their heads. Then they feined hurt.

Just before dessert could be issued. The doorbell rang. Felicity was about to get up, when her mother told her to stay put and to talk to her friends, she will get the door.

Donna excused herself and went to answer it.   
"Hi, good afternoon. So are you here for the lunch. You're Laurel right. Oh look at that cute little nugget. She's so pretty c'mon inside they in the living room. Follow me."

Laurel smiled and followed Donna to the living room Felicity moved out of Olivers arms as she noticed her mother.

"So mom, who was at the door." Felicity asked as she took a sip of her wine.

"Oh Felicity, it was just me. Hi everyone. Oliver..." Said Laurel as she neared the group who were enjoying their dessert. 

Oliver jumped up from his seat shocked to see Laurel.

"What the hell are you doing here Laurel?" Oliver shouted with venom in his voice that his friends and family were looking shocked.

She then gave him a huge smile and walked to the table and placed the baby car seat on the table infront of Felicity. Then said in her smirky tone 

"Why don't be rude Oliver. I'm here so you could meet your daughter. Our daughter Amara. Amara meet daddy."

Everyone looked shocked. And then Felicity turned around to look at Oliver who had a shocked look on his face at the bombshell laurel dropped.


	11. Broken Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys know that song of Broken Strings by Nelly Furtado and James Morrison. This chapter was written while that song was playing.
> 
> Gosh my heart broke for Felicity.
> 
> I'm super sadt. Something bigs going to happen don't hate me please. Its for their own good.
> 
> It will work out.
> 
> Enjoy the Felicity Loud Voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Broken Strings"  
> Let me hold you  
> For the last time  
> It's the last chance to feel again  
> But you broke me  
> Now I can't feel anything  
> When I love you,  
> It's so untrue  
> I can't even convince myself  
> When I'm speaking,  
> It's the voice of someone else  
> Oh it tears me up  
> I try to hold on, but it hurts too much  
> I try to forgive, but it's not enough to make it  
> all okay  
> You can't play on broken strings  
> You can't feel anything that your heart don't  
> want to feel  
> I can't tell you something that ain't real  
> Oh the truth hurts  
> And lies worse  
> How can I give anymore  
> When I love you a little less than before  
> Oh what are we doing  
> We are turning into dust  
> Playing house in the ruins of us  
> Running back through the fire  
> When there's nothing left to save  
> It's like chasing the very last train when it's too  
> late  
> Oh it tears me up  
> I try to hold on, but it hurts too much  
> I try to forgive, but it's not enough to make it  
> all okay  
> You can't play on broken strings  
> You can't feel anything that your heart don't  
> want to feel  
> I can't tell something that ain't real  
> Well the truth hurts,  
> And lies worse  
> How can I give anymore  
> When I love you a little less than before  
> But we're running through the fire  
> When there's nothing left to save  
> It's like chasing the very last train  
> When we both know it's too late (too late)  
> You can't play on broken strings  
> You can't feel anything that your heart don't  
> want to feel  
> I cant tell you something that ain't real  
> Well truth hurts,  
> And lies worse  
> How can I give anymore  
> When I love you a little less than before  
> Let me hold you for the last time  
> It's the last chance to feel again

Felicity looked at Oliver. Everyone looked at them.

Oliver tried moving towards her. "Felicity" he whispered her name making it sound like a plea.

She held up her hand. Trying to control her breathing. Her mother tried walking towards her but she held up her other hand as well. Walking away from the silent baby with the piercing blue eyes the exact same eyes as her husband her heart broke.

"How long?" She couldn't find her voice, tears were running down her face as she turned facing Oliver. "How long have you been screwing behind my back? Tell me how long!!!"

Oliver could hear it in her voice, she was breaking down and she was using her loud voice, he tried again moving towards her but she stopped him.

"Don't! I swear to god Oliver if you come near me, I won't be responsible for my actions. So tell me how long has this been going on. I bet long before we got engaged. Back then it was the two of you. Oliver and Laurel always and forever. You just couldn't get enough could you. Because she's that Laurel, Gorgeous Laurel everyone else be damned." Felicity said in her loud voice.

Laurel just laughed. "Girl, you kidding yourself. It never stopped. Did he tell you we made love on his last day as a free man. Oh well free man he was. We conceived Amara on that night. Look at her she's adorable." 

Tommy looked disgusted he just got up and grabbed Laurel by the arm, but before he could pull her out she shouted

"Oh Oliver, I told you you ruined my life. Paybacks a bitch. I'm leaving. Look after our baby, put her up for adoption for all I care. Me and Max Fuller are eloping and we don't need a baby dragging us down. Tommy let go of me."

Then she let Tommy push her out. Everyone still sat in shock, no one new what to do as Oliver stared at Felicity with a broken heart and tears in his eyes, Felicity looked crushed as she stared at her husband with hate, betrayal and sadness in her eyes.

Sara and Nyssa walked in each with cupcakes and wine. "Hey what's up Sissy, what happened to the party?" 

Then Moira stood up from her seat and said "Okay everybody. Let's just get our things and um leave. Donna could you help me with this dishes."

Everybody scrambled clearing the table and taking dishes and silverware to the kitchen. Sara looked at Oliver and Felicity then walked over to Thea whispering.

"Hey, what did I miss?" 

Thea just shrugged off her question and whispered "I'll let Felicity explain later, or Tommy will inform you."

As soon as the house was cleared everyone left and muttered their goodbyes.

But Felicity didn't pay them any attention.

She was left with her husband and his child. His child with Laurel. Gorgeous Laurel. His high school sweetheart. His forever love.

All her insecurities came into play in her head. Her husband had cheated on her, her first love, her crush, her one and only lover had cheated on her. 

She couldn't move, her legs felt wobbly she tried walking but she was so scared she might fall. 

When Oliver moved forward to help her, she had an outburst that woke the baby.

" I told you stay away from me. Just stay away from me."

The baby. Or Amara got a huge fright from Felicity's loud outburst and started to cry. 

Her screams were so loud they were piercing right through their ear drums.

"Felicity, can we talk about this please honey. Don't do this to us. Let me talk to you."

Felicity ignored the baby's cries still shouting through her own tears. 

"Talk! Talk to you, now you wanna talk, you cheated on me, you slept with another women before our wedding night. Is that why you wore a condom, because I might catch some disease, my god Oliver you disgust me. You made love to me, all the while knowing that you had an affair with Laurel. You bastard. You even have a daughter."

Through the child's cries Oliver cringed at every word Felicity said.

"Baby, please. Listen to me. It was one time. I was drunk. Honey listen to me it was not an affair. It was just that one time." Said Oliver looking at her.

"One Time. Oliver you slept with another women before our wedding day. You conceived a child with the women you always wanted. Drunk! Do you think that justifies what you've done. You fucking insane. I can't stand to be around you right now. I'm leaving. I'll have my lawyer contact yours. I want a divorce."

Felicity got up from the couch and walked past Oliver as fast as she could but he caught her hand and pulled her to him

She started hitting him on his chest as he tried getting her to calm down, "Felicity, please, don't leave me. Please. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He cried as he tried holding her in his arms but she was fighting him off.

"Let me go you fucking bastard, you don't deserve me, you never did. I want a divorce Oliver. I'm leaving. I don't ever want to see your face again."

Then he let her go and watched as she ran upstairs to go get her clothes. 

He looked at the screaming baby on the table, she looked about 2 and a half months old. Not to big, not to small either. Dressed in a very pretty lilac dress, with socks and mary jane shoes. She was a beautiful little girl. He walked up to her and gave her the bottle he saw in her bag. She held it on her own, giving him a smile as he fed her. He waited for Felicity to come down with her bags.

After a half and hour she came down with her bags and suitcases. Her driver took the bags from her, when Oliver tried to help she shouted at him again scaring the baby.

"Leave me alone! I hate you Oliver." She said as she picked up her vanity bag.

"Felicity, where are you going, its getting dark outside, stay here tonight, I'll go stay at my mothers place with Amara. Please honey." Said Oliver trying to reason with her.

"Now you care, I don't care where I am going I don't want to be here, anywhere far from you is fine with me. Don't come near me, all I want is for you to leave the hell alone." Then she pulled her suitcases and followed the driver out to her car packing her things in them.

When Oliver saw she was not taking the driver he worried. This is no state for her to drive in. "Felicity, don't be stupid, you can't drive in the condition. Please let Stefan drive you or Steven."

She gave him a look and walked to the cupboard where all their keys were hanging together. Oliver saw it first and rushed over to it. He then took it and refused to give it to her.

"Oliver give me my keys."

"No, I won't let you drive like this" said Oliver still refusing her.

"Give me my fucking keys, now."

"Felicity don't do this. Please honey."

"You know what, fuck you. Keep your keys, keep the car. I'll walk in the rain, who fucking cares, you lying son of a bitch." 

When she turned around he watched as she opened the garage door and make her way under it into what started to be showers of rain falling. 

He knew he had no choice. He gave threw the keys at her feet and said "Fine. Do what you want. Be stupid to drive like this."

Felicity stopped and picked up her car keys, then unlocked her car and got in, before she closed the door she said

"Yeah I'm stupid. I was stupid to marry you." Then she closed the door and reversed out the garage and drove off into the raining dusky night.

Oliver stayed looking as her car disappeared out of site.

He fell down on his knees. "Oh God, Felicity! Come back! Please! What have I done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know you guys loved Chapter 10 sorry for not leaving a thank you note for the comments I got. I was so busy writing trying to update as fast as I could. Hope ya'll loved this chapter too.
> 
> Keep the Kudo's and comments coming. If you guys feel anything is wrong just comment leave me a message I'll respond immediatly.
> 
> #ArrowThroughCanary  
> #LoveOlicityForever. <3


	12. Maps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we saw Oliver's secret uncovered and Felicity leaving him. 
> 
> Let's hope alls going to go well when its time for the divorce papers to be drawn up.
> 
> I'm gonna enjoy writing from here on out. 
> 
> Don't worry. Its going to be the best suspense ever.

As felicity's car drove off into the distant she looked back in the review mirror, as her house, or what use to be her house disappear from her view. 

Felicity could help but break down and cry as she drove into the interstate and join the colony of cars driving and rushing to get to where they needed to be.

A phone started ringing and Felicity stopped at a robot and took the phone out of her bag.

It was Ray's sunny smile on the front screen. Felicity smothered a laugh as she answered her phone with a tear stained voice.

"Hi. Ray. I assume you heard."

"Yes Felicity, I heard from your mother. I'm so sorry. I could kill him for what he did to you." Said Ray in a venomous tone.

"Ray. Its okay. I guess now I get to say you were right. You did warn me. Is it okay if I stay at your penthouse so long. I know you out for the week. But please, I can't deal with everyone right now."

She heard Ray sigh on the other end of the line and then he said "You can stay as long as you like. You know that right."

Felicity smiled. For the first time today after the whole bombshell she was glad she had Ray to talk to.

"Ray, I..." Then out of no where a big truck carrying heavy cargo drove straight into the back of Felicity's car. Her car started spinning out of control, the rain making it even harder for her to gain control, then the car skidded over and off the bridge onto another road.

"Felicity. Felicity are you there, what happened." Ray started panicking and then pinged her phone to check where she was. He checked his computers and hacked into the satellite imaging to see if anything happened and then he saw the whole thing, as if it was a live stream movie.

 

Everyone gathered around the car. People were trying to help her but they couldn't, some people were frantically speaking to the operators begging the police and ambulance to come. 

Some of the men even tried lifting the car but to no avail. 30 minutes later the paramedics and medical teams arrive, checking to see all the people who got hurt.

"That lady is stuck in her car, she doesn't look like she's breathing, we tried to get her out but she's stuck." Said a guy who was also hit by her car.

The medical and police team worked swiftly and tried to get her out. Minutes past and Felicity was finally free. 

She was then rushed to the hospital where they immediatly started prepping her for surgery because of the knock to her head and the blood loss.

The police came back to go through her personal stuff at the hospital so they could contact her next of kin and family.

"Hello."

"Mr Queen?" Said the police officer.

"Yes, this is Mr Oliver Queen, how can I help you?" Said Oliver.

"Sir, I'm afraid I have some bad news. This is officer Riley at the SCPD. Your wifes been in a terrible accident. We need you to come down to the... Mr Queen... Mr Queen are you there."

It took a moment before Oliver could respond.

"Yes I'm here. Where is she? Is she okay?"

"Mr Queen your wife is in a critical condition at Starling City General. We need your authorisation so the doctors can start surgery. You need to get down here fast. I'm sorry to convey this over the phone." Said Officer Riley.

"Its okay Officer I will be there soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know ya'll are hating me for what I'm doing to Felicity but its essential for what's to happen in the next chapters.
> 
> Don't worry she will be fine.
> 
> I hope. 
> 
> Let's see what happens in the next chapter.
> 
> #KeepCalmandLoveBarryAllen


	13. Every Step You Take, Every Choice You Make.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not going to spoil this for anyone.
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy my attempt at Medical Knowledge.
> 
> I've been typing out my ideas and also doing medical research that is why I was late updating.
> 
> So in this chapter we'll deal with Felicity in the car acciedent and also how Oliver will be coping with the loss of his wife and the gain of his little girl.
> 
> This time Oliver will suffer babysitting his new born.
> 
> Kind Regards  
> Mrs Allen ;-)

Starling General.

Oliver rushed into the emergency room up to the service desk. The old nurse who was busy on the computer, looked up and noticed as Oliver placed the carseat with the crying baby on thhe counter infront of her.

"My Wife, where is she. Please. Where is she?" Oliver shouted ontop of Amara's screams.

"Hold on sir. Hold on. What's your wife's name?" The nurse waited for Oliver to quiet down Amara and feed her the baby formula.

"Mrs Queen. Felicity Queen." Says Oliver as he fed Amara.

"I'm sorry sir, the only person we have here is a Felicity Smoak. Oh its Smoak-Queen. Please follow me to the private waiting area, doctor will be out soon." 

With that Oliver took the car seat and followed the nurse into a private waiting area, apparently lots of family members sat there waiting to hear the news.

Finally Amara was asleep after sitting waiting for an hour for the doctor to come. How long does it take to get answers around here.

The doctor came out shouting Felicity's name.

"Family of Felicity Smoak Queen." Oliver jumped up and walked to the doctor who waited for him to come closer, holding his monitoring chart in his hands.

"Hi, Dr? Oh Doctor Blakely. How's my wife? How's Felicity doing? Is she okay, what took you so long?" Ask Oliver while keeping an eye on the baby.

"Mr Queen, Oliver. Felicity is fine, she is out of surgery. She has lacerations all over her body, she's currently in a medical induced coma, so her body can heal, and also Mr Queen while the paramedics were bringing her in, she suffered from a heart attack. I know you think its because she's young, and healthy, from what we've seen she's going to be needing constant supervision. Other than that we'll be doing more test in regards to Mrs Smoak's sorry Queen's heart problems. But don't worry. She's also got a broken wrist and broken leg, we put a cast on for it to heal. Call your family. Tell them they can come see her. But she's going to be in this coma for atleast a week or 2. You may see her now."

Then Oliver thanked the doctor and walked into his wife's hospital room.

Felicity laid on a comfortable hospital bed, pipes and needles and machinery were attached to her, she looked so pale, the oxygen mask on her face made her look even more vulnerable. 

With Amara sleeping Oliver walked towards the bed pulling out a chair to sit next to Felicity. The baby car seat on the floor next to him, he took Felicity's hand into his. He kissed the cold hands before him.

"Oh Felicity. What have I done to you sweetheart? How could I be so stupid?" He looked down at Felicity. She was filled with cuts and bruises, and here she laid in hospital in a coma. She was here because of him. It is all his fault he thought. He was the one who gave her the keys and let her go without putting up the best fight he could. 

But like an idiot he gave up and just let her go.

"Its not your fault man. It couldn't be help. Ray Palmer called me. And I informed the rest of the Family. I knew somehow you wouldn't get to that. How's she doing?" Said Digg, as his huge masculine body filled the doorway.

Oliver looked up. And shrugged. "She's fine, or so her doctor says. He also mentioned she might have a heart problem, I never knew that, I didn't know that. I'll have to speak to Donna."

Diggle looked at Oliver as he laid his head on her bed. He held her hand so tight, so afraid to let go. So afraid that the world might take her away from him. 

Soon Oliver will learn that he has already lost her, or will lose her if he doesn't fight for her.

Just then Donna stormed into the room. 

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Oliver looked up, suprised to see everyone gathering into the room. 

"Ollie, is she okay. What happened?" Said Thea

"She wanted to leave, I refused to give her the keys but she wanted to walk so I couldn't allow her to walk in the rain, so I gave her the keys." Said Oliver to his friends and family.

"You idiot. How can you be so stupid? How you could you let her drive like that." Said Iris

"I don't get it, Felicity was always a careful driver, this couldn't have happened. Something happened after we left didn't it." Said Tommy.

Oliver looked at the people surrounding him.

"Yes" he said "We argued. It was big. She asked for a divorce. And I just let her go, I let her drive in the condition that she did. I caused my wife the pain she's in."

Donna walked up to him and smacked him so hard the sound was echoing in the hospital room.

"Damn right it was your fault. You cheater, how could you do that, to Felicity." Then she walked out of the room with Iris and Caitlyn following her.

"If anyone's got something they want to say, say it now, or get the hell out of my wifes room. She needs rest." Then Oliver turned back to Felicity and held her hand.

"Yes. I've got something to say. You better get away from her right this minute. Do you hear me Queen. I knew you were trouble. The last thing she told me before the accident was that I was right when I warned her about you. So I'll be damned if she wakes up and finds you a sorry excuse of a husband next to her bedside. Leave now or I'll call security." Said Ray Palmer while standing in the same spot Digg did when he first came into the room.

"You don't get to tell me what to do Palmer." Said Oliver in a venomous tone.

"Well she's no longer your wife. She asked for a divorce. You cheated. Now you still bring your bastard here." 

When Ray called Amara a bastard Oliver snapped he let go of Felicity's hands and sprung up from his seat and rushed to Ray and knocked him back with his fist in the face.

They started pounding on eachother, Tommy and Diggle had to stop them before security guards and Felicity's doctor rushed into the room.

"I'm going to have to ask you all to leave. You disturbing my patient and you also disrupting the hospital. I'm sorry, but you are restricted from entering this room without my say. I'll see you in the morning Mr Queen. Dr Palmer. Security escort these people out."

Then security guards lead the way out of the hospital.

Diggle,Tommy, Thea and Oliver got into Olivers car. Thea had grabbed Amara when the fight began.

Ray, Barry and Iris got into the car with Caitlyn who said she will keep everyone updated with news.

The only one left was Donna. Who was allowed to sit with Felicity during the night.

She sat on the same spot Oliver did. Holding Felicity's hand.

"Oh my beautiful girl. Please come back to me. I can't lose you too." 

Donna gasp as she felt Felicity's fingers move, but the nurse who checked Felicity's vitals said it was just muscle reflexes and not to put much hope in her responses.

"Sweetheart, you need to wake up. Not for me but for yourself. You need to live your life. Its what your father wouldve wanted for you. Its to live."

Then Donna fell asleep, not knowing that someone was watching them.


	14. Its the little things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is totally going to be a Flash and Arrow crossover. But nothing like that. Everyone still has their same occupations its just that they not super heroe's in this fanfic sorry guys, I will never do that justice.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this, some of you will hate me for this but I'm super inlove with Barry and as much as I digg olicity I'm going to incorporate a love triange or square for that matter.
> 
> Oliver

Starling General

Barry walked into Starling General with a huge bouquet of Lillies. Felicity's favourite flowers. She was still in a medical induced coma. Today they were going to wake her up because the doctors say that she's been inproving day by day.

The nurses spotted him and Felicity's nurse smiled at him and motioned for him to follow her.

"Mr Allen. Good Morning. Miss Smoak is awake. She awoke all by herself. Mr Queen is in there with her. But you most welcome to join her. Many of the friends and family has already come and gone."

Barry smiled at her and followed her towards Felicity's room. As he walked up to her door he could hear her arguing with Oliver.

"Oliver. Get the hell out of this room, or I swear to...Barry Hi, come inside. Awww you brought me lillies. Thanks carebear, put them in the vase. Better yet can you please kick Oliver out of my room." Said Felicity in her loud voice

Barry looked at the two of them, he didn't know what to do or say. Oliver gave him a look that said 'don't even bother' so he did what he thought was best, he handed Felicity the flowers and went to get the vase that was on the opposite of the rooms table. After the flowers was arranged he went to grab a chair to sit on.

"So guys, what's happening? Is this because Felicity refuses to stay at your house?" Said Barry in a tone filled with worry.

Oliver blinked, then blurted out

"You're not coming home with me? Felicity what the hell. You just woke up from a coma women. You need to come home, where I can take care of you, the doctor said you would be released soon enough."

Felicity looked at Oliver then at Barry who had a smirk on his face like it said 'how dare he'

"Well I won't be alone. I will stay with Barry and Iris. Yes. That's what I'll do. I'll stay with them. So what do yah say Barr, wanna team up. I will even let you steal my mint chip."

At the mention of mint chip, Barry's face broke into a big smile and said "You Felicity Smoak had me at mint chip. Of course you can sleep at our place."

Oliver then interupted the two. "No! You will not be sleeping over at any man's place, let alone Barry's and I don't care if Iris is there. You coming home with me. That's final"

"Oh Yeah, I will sleep wherever I want to and you won't stop me. That didn't stop you from screwing Laurel. Your wife I am no longer." Then Felicity smiled back at Barry.

Oliver noticed the looks they've been giving each other. He knew that before he had met Felicity, she was pining for another, it was Barry. During their high school years they separated because of their different careers to study. Barry being a CSI wanted to study in Central City while Felicity being an IT- specialist she went to MIT, so they never persued anything

Then she met Oliver and fell madly inlove with him, and now they were on the verge of a divorce. But he wasn't going to let his wife go without a fight. 

So he did what he thought was best for Felicity's wellbeing. "Okay you may go."

Felicity laughed out so loud that Barry looked at her with his silly dopey grin.

"What's so funny." Asked Oliver

"Its funny" said Felicity still giggling "That you think I need your permission to leave, I already left you Oliver. I don't need permission from you. You may go. Ha that's funny."

Oliver's face fell as he heard the words coming out of Felicity's mouth.

"Oliver leave, please. Go! Don't you have a daughter to look after."

Oliver gave Felicity a look then walked over to Barry and said "Barry can I talk to you for a minute." Then walked out of the room, with Barry following him.

When Barry closed the door Oliver grabbed him by the shirt and said "Don't think you've achieved something. My wife will come home to me mark my words." Then he let go and walked away leaving a flabbergasted Barry in his wake.

Barry walked into Felicity's hospital room again and composed himself. Felicity sat up in bed and looked at him. "What did he say?"

"Oh nothing. He just talked and I listened. Enough about him Smoaky let's catch up with Doctor Who okay." Said Barry his eyes totally avoiding Felicity's blue ones.

"Okay. If you sure."

Then they watched their favourite series on the laptop that Caitlyn brought Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if ya'll don't like the angle I'm going with or if you want me to focus on Raylicity rather until Oliver gets his head outta his ass. 
> 
> >Giggles


	15. Baby Baby, N0o0o0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Oliver's first time alone with Baby Amara. Let's see what they up too.
> 
> Hint:
> 
> "Look at you, so pretty. Why couldn't you just be mine. I'm so scared I'd lose you too."
> 
> So here's my new chapter.

Its been three long days since Felicity told him to leave the hospital. He popped in a few times, Ray Palmer was always there, Barry was stocking her up with pretty spring flowers, while Thea could only keep her up with the latest fashion trends.

Caitlyn and Ronnie were out of town visiting his uncle Dr Steyn, who was a professor.

Iris was only seen twice since she was so busy with her blogs and her article deadlines.

Truth be told Oliver missed his friends, it was hard juggling being a CEO, a friend, a son, a brother and now he could add father to the list.

As Oliver laid on his bed, the bed he shared with Felicity. His Felicity, he was reminded that she wasn't his anymore. He had broken her trust when he slept with Laurel and concieved a child with her. 

Felicity had wanted to try for a baby, saying that they were stable and at a point in their lives where a child could be brought into the 'Love Bubble' as Tommy calls it.

Oliver so deep in thought got pulled back into reality when he heard the loud shrieks and cries coming from the bedroom opposite his.

Amara was finally awake and screaming bloody murder. Gone was the peaceful Monday morning. His daughter had awoken right on time and perfectly crying her disapproval of not getting the attention she needed.

So oliver got up, took a deep breathe and muttered.

"I'm awake."

He walked out of his room and straight into Amara's something his mother and Raisa hatched together to make it liveable for a little girl.

As he neared the crib, Amara's tears stopped. She looked up at Oliver, knowing that he was here for her, she immediatly stopped all attempts to start crying and just looked at him with her deep greenish blue eyes, that reminded him so much of Laurel.

"Hi there sugerbug. Look who's awake. I'm guessing you hungry. I know its our first day alone together, so bear with me. Let's go get some breakfast shall we." 

Oliver looked down at Amara who was waving her tiny hands wildly and kicking her feet with the tiny red socks missing.

He picked her up and held her in his arms. He then walked out of the baby's room and they headed for the kitchen.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Oliver had laid Amara in the baby carseat, strapping her in like Diggle showed him. For a while the two were staring at each other.

Blue eyes on Green eyes. They just stared, as if a silent mindlink past between the two, solidifying their bond, as father and daughter.

Oliver then moved away from the baby and continued on to her diaper bag, pulling out all the items he'd need to feed her.

After placing everything on the kitchen counter top he looks at the stuff then looks at Amara who was looking at him with doe eyes.

"Geez Mara, for someone so tiny you sure have a lot of stuff. Grammy and Raisa spoilt you rotten."

As if she understood what her father said she just grinned at him. 

"Did you just smile, oh wow. I have to tell Felicity...oh uhm that's well Mara when you older I'll explain all that to you."

Then he went back to fixing his daughter her morning bottle. When it was done and cool enough to drink, he unbuckled his daughter and took her into his arms. Holding her against his chest, rubbing her back as she sneezed. 

The house did look dusty, he hasn't had a chance to call their housekeeper. Because Felicity is the one who always did it.

Oliver sat down on the porch, on the swing he had build for Felicity. She had told him of a childhood memory of her and her father before he died of cancer. How they use to sit on the porch looking at the sunrise and how they read stories and whispered about computer sciences so her mother wouldn't hear.

Oliver knew that it hurt Felicity to talk about her father, because he died when she was still a little girl. She felt that she was being punished and that she didn't have much time with her dad.

She also made Oliver promised that if they ever had kids they would always make time for their children and teach them how to enjoy life.

As he gazed upon his daughter drinking from her bottle, he could help but wonder that if Laurel had only dropped the baby on their doorstep would Felicity be able to accept his child as her own. Would she be able to love a child, that wasn't her biological child, would she treat the child wrong or will she be a loving mother.

Laurel left, and she left her child. Felicity would make a great mother. He saw the flash of hurt in her eyes when she looked at the baby. Maybe she was feeling lost, and hurt because they've been trying to concieve for a while now.

A loud burp broke him from his thoughts.

Amara gave a deep sign signalling to her father that she was indeed done with her morning feed.

He placed the empty bottle on the table next to the swing and started burping Amara like Lyla explained.

"Oliver you need to burp her." Said Lyla

"Why, she just drank all her milk." Said Oliver

"Man, do you want the kid to die, she needs to release the winds. Here lemme show you." Said Diggle.

As Diggle demonstrated the proper way to burp a baby Oliver just laughed and said he would take their advice into consideration.

As Oliver though back he was thankful for his friends who were helping him with his child and also his mother.

But what he need was his wife back. Amara needed a mother and he was going to get his wife back one way or the other. 

When he heard the light sound of Amara's breathing he immediatly knew she had gone to sleep.

So he whispered

"Look at you, so pretty. Why couldn't you just be mine and Felicity's, I'm so scared to lose you. But don't worry, daddy's going to make everything right for you princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I know I'm late with this chapters but I'm sorry.
> 
> I've been around smokers to much and it sent my lung into relapse.
> 
> I've been on treatment and didn't feel like posting these chapters until I have perfected it for all you supporters.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm back and ready for this.
> 
> Any suggestions and if you find fault with anything please send me comments I would highly appreciate it.
> 
> Kind Regards  
> Mrs Allen ;-)


	16. Photographs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to give a summary.
> 
> I'll let the chapter speak for itsself.
> 
> All I can say is this is my second best attempt. The first one was destroyed and lost when I was posting. And midway my internet service gave in. So I hope ya'll enjoy.

Lyrics to the song by Ed Sheeran  
Loving can hurt  
Loving can hurt sometimes  
But it's the only thing that I know  
When it gets hard  
You know it can get hard sometimes  
It is the only thing that makes us feel alive  
We keep this love in a photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Hearts are never broken  
Times forever frozen still  
So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket  
Of your ripped jeans  
Holdin' me closer  
'Til our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone  
Wait for me to come home  
Loving can heal  
Loving can mend your soul  
And it's the only thing that I know (know)  
I swear it will get easier  
Remember that with every piece of ya  
And it's the only thing we take with us when we  
die  
We keep this love in this photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Our hearts were never broken  
Times forever frozen still  
So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket  
Of your ripped jeans  
Holdin' me closer  
'Til our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone  
And if you hurt me  
That's OK, baby, only words bleed  
Inside these pages you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go  
Wait for me to come home [4x]  
Oh you can fit me  
Inside the necklace you got when you were 16  
Next to your heartbeat  
Where I should be  
Keep it deep within your soul  
And if you hurt me  
Well, that's OK, baby, only words bleed  
Inside these pages you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go  
When I'm away  
I will remember how you kissed me  
Under the lamppost  
Back on 6th street  
Hearing you whisper through the phone,  
"Wait for me to come home."

~Starling General~

Finally. Finally after a whole week and a half, Felicity was finally being released. She woke up this morning with her nurse taking her iv line out and then bringing her breakfast so she could keep up her strength.

After breakfast, Felicity's nurse told her that a shower was necessary and also that her hair needed a wash.

When everything was done Felicity moved her bag over to the bed so she can pack all of her loose end.

When she came across her tablet she switched it on and when the light flashed she saw the wallpaper was of her and Oliver.

She remembered it was when they were in Alaska for a date. He had taken her there 2 months after they had started dating.

She had remembered the Black Stallion he had wanted her to ride. She was scared but he had told her that he would protect her.

But what she also remembered that after she had faced her fear of riding horses, Oliver had taken her back to the cabin and when the lights had gone out they had candles lit and hot water filled in the tub.

The Fiery love-making that came next, was the best thing that had ever happened to her, it was also the first time that she had sex. Oliver was her first and he had made it into something beautiful and special.

"So this is where I find you, not done...Oh Lizzy I'm sorry." 

Felicity looked up from her tablet and faced the newcomer. It was Tommy, he had walked walked in on her staring at the picture. 

He moved closer to her and opened his arms.

She walked towards him, and into his arms.

"Oh Lizzy I'm so sorry." Said Tommy

She then moved out of his arms and then chuckled.

"Tommy Merlin. Its okay. What are you doing here. I thought Barry was getting me, its fine. I'm almost." Felicity said 

Tommy nodded his head and moved to her side and helped her pack her bags.

When he came across the tablet and saw the picture. What he saw was a happy couple, his best friends. They were so delariously happy. 

"Its going to be okay Feliss. All you need to do is focus on yourself. I know Oliver loves you, and what he did was wrong but can you..."

Before he could continue Felicity cut him off

"How can I? Tommy my husband cheated on me. His my husband. He broke his vows, or what wouldve been his vows. But the point is he betrayed me Tommy. With Laurel no less. Thee Laurel, gorgeous Laurel, your Laurel, Tommy that Laurel. How can I forgive him?"

Tommy understood every word Felicity said and he knew he wasn't going to remind her of her husbands many indescretions.

"Okay, Lissy. Let's get you check out and I'll stick you for lunch. Wherever you wanna go?"

"Okay, Merlin. I want Big Belly Burger, with a Chocolate Shake oh and many many french fries."

Tommy smiled and nodded his head. They continued to pack. When Tommy was done with her last bag, the doctor walked in with the nurse and they signed the discharge forms. And Felicity was free to go.

Tommy took the bags and lead Felicity out of the hospital room. They got in the elevator and ended up in the parking lot.

Felicity stopped and blinked as many time as she could.

"Please tell me this is yours, because I swear to heaven I wanna drive this."

Tommy smiled and waved his hand before her face, she looked totally star or car struck.

"Yes, its mine."

Felicity walked up to the car and jumped for joy.

"Oh wow, Tommy, I mean where did you get this." Said Felicity in what sounded like a squeeky school girl voice.

Tommy just laughed and patted his car. It was the new Jaguar F-Type Sports module.

"What do you know about this car? Gosh you acting like you've seen Pharrel or someone."

Felicity gave him a 'what the hell' look.

"This Tommy, is a F-Type Sports Convertible Jaguar. Its the True Jaguar of sports cars. I mean its the most powerful car, the agility.. Oh man let me not go there, this is the 2016 F-Type Convertible."

Tommy stood infront of his car. Clearly Felicity knew this car better than him.

"Wait, hold up, wait a minute. You can not know cars, the only person who knows this car is..." Before he could mutter the word Felicity whispered.

"Oliver."

Tommy's smile fell, there he went and did it again. He slapped a hand to his forhead and then said.

"I'm sorry liss. I keep bringing up Ollie."

"Its okay Tommy. I was going to buy him this car for his birthday next month. Ray talked to one of his friends in the industry and well I got one. Oh well."

Tommy just nodded and rubbed her back.

"Now stop feeling sorry for me, are you going to take me for a spin or will I be driving his s.o.b home."

Tommy unlocked the door for her and motioned for her to get in.

"Huh, look at you Merlin. Always the gentlemen. I guess chivilary isn't dead after all." Then she closed the door with a wink.

As Tommy walked around the car to the drivers side, he couldn't help but smile. Its the first time since the big bombshell that Felicity was truly smiling.

He got into the car after placing her bags in the back seat, and started the engine.

Felicity groaned as the seats vibrated.

"Lis, are you okay."

"Tommy, I swear I've been in a car accident and it hurts like a bitch, but I swear to god that I will murder you if you don't drive this car to its limit."

Tommy chuckled and couldn't believe the words he was hearing.

"Okay. I'll go minimum."

"NO YOU WON'T! We will own this road. When we on the high way. Drive like we in Fast and The Furios. We'll put Dom Torretto to shame."

And with that Tommy drove out of the parking lot, leaving a group of awed strucked men in his wake.

When they hit the highway, Tommy drove as fast as the car would let him.

The wind in Felicity's hair was amazing, the cheery sounds that came from her mouth, made Tommy look at her every now and then.

He loved that she was happy, in that moment Felicity oozed happiness. She was her name amplified.

The light had returned to her eyes, she was enjoying herself.

Cars have way, and beeped at them as they past.

Finally they ended up at Big Belly and Tommy found the perfect parking spot in the shade. Giving him and Felicity the feel of cool air.

It took a moment for them to catch their breathe. 

They turned and faced each other

"That was bloody wicked. Tommy oh my god I love you. That was awesome."

Tommy chuckled and then he used his free hand to neatly place a piece of lose hair behind her ear.

"I know right, when you fully recovered, I will let you take us out for a spin." Said Tommy in a loud breatheless voice.

"Okay, I'm keeping you to it. That speed just made me hungry. Let's go Merlin. I believe you sticking me for lunch."

Then Tommy switched of the car and motioned for Felicity to wait.

He got out of the car and ran around to the passenger side. He opened the door for Felicty and held out his hand.

"I believe Big Belly Buster, and Shakes awaits us Milady."

Felicity smiled at him as she took his extended hand.

"Why thank you kind Sir Merlin. I believe we do."

Then they locked up the car and walked towards the Big Belly diner hand in hand.

"Thank You Tommy. This is amazing. You are truly amazing." Said Felicity

Then she pulled Tommy with her into the diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya'll like this chapter.
> 
> Please holla at your girl if you need me to update something nicer.
> 
> I will divide my time between Oliver and Felicity.
> 
> So who will it be. 
> 
> Tommy the sinful billionaire.
> 
> Or 
> 
> Ray Palmer, the hot tech billionaire.
> 
> Or 
> 
> Barry Allen, the sexy, goofy hot CSI
> 
> Stay tuned and Holla
> 
> All comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Any suggestions or feedback are most welcomed.  
> Kind Regards  
> Mrs Allen


	17. Falling into Gravity

Chapter 17

Felicity got back from Big Belly Burger. Tommy had dropped her at her home. The one she had shared with Oliver.

Diggle had assured her that Oliver and his daughter was not home they were staying at the Queens Mansion.

She walked into her home. It was quiet. The sunlight shining in through the windows. 

The sitting room was filled with baby things. Packages that Oliver must have purchased recently. She walked up to the charming ivory blanket that laid over the top of the couch.

Felicity touched it, smoothed her hands over it, picking it up and smelling it.

The yearning she felt deep in her heart and the pain she felt at the betrayal of her husband. 

The husband who she had loved dearly still loved dearly. Felicity walked around the room touching the little baby shoes, the little dresses that was strewn all over the couch, Oliver mus have dressed his child in a hurry. Or Thea must have gone shopping.

The door opened and Felicity spun around waiting for who ever it was to walk into the hallway.

"Look at you, you need a bath, why yes you do, don't tell your aunt Thea, but I think you are the prettiest girl in the world."

It was Oliver and he was speaking to his daughter. Who could be heard cooing at her fathers words.

As he walked into the dining room with the car seat hanging from his hand he placed the seat on top of the dining table that was off to the left side of the chairs.

"Amara, fair maiden, I will clean you. soon. Let me just run the bath and..." 

When he turned around he saw Felicity standing by the fireplace holding a baby jumper.

"Felicity." He whispered

"Oliver. Hello. I've just came to get some of my things, I was told you were not here, so I decided I was going to come get some of my things. I'll be out in a minute."

With that Felicity walked out the room passing Oliver and his daughter who was certainly joyful this late in the day.

Oliver turned around and watched her walk up the stairs to their bedroom.

He could hear from downstairs how clothes were being thrown in a suitcase. Shoes were taken out of boxes. 

Felicity had always been a neat freak. He remembered the first time he had been to her apartment. It was a clean neat place. 

Just like their home was clean and neat.

Before she came down she threw her biggest suitcase down stairs frightening the baby with the loud bang it gave. 

He walked to the edge of the steps and waited for her to come out the bedroom.

" I could help you to your car, if you want. Or I can carry them down for you." He said in his sincerest voice.

"I'm fine Oliver. Just leave me alone. I'll be out of your hair soon." Then she went back down the hall and into the bedroom slamming the door with frustration.

When all her bags were in front by the door Felicity looked at Oliver one last time. Then at the baby he was holding in his arms.

They were perfect. Father and daughter. The only thing missing was the mother.

"Felicity, you don't have to do this, you can still stay in this house. Your house, our home. You don't have to go."

She smiled at him. Then said

"What makes you think I want to stay? I'm already gone."

She turned around and picked up her luggage, helping the security Stefan who drove her to work a few times, to the car and then got in the drivers side and drove off out of the driveway, looking into her review mirror seeing Oliver standing on the porch with his baby girl in his arms.

~--}--» Later in the day«---{--~

Lizzy. If you home. Get dressed. I'll pick you up around 4pm for some dessert, and then we can discuss our strategy.

xoxo Daredevil

That's what Felicity found when she got to Sara's place. A note. Waiting by the flower pot for her to find. Something that's been waiting for her.

"I guess this is all that's waiting for me. Cold notes and frozen microwave dinners. Well thanks Oliver for screwing me over." She mumbled to herself.

One by one she brought her luggage into the penthouse that Sara occupies when she's in town. She has kindly extended the place to her, with Nyssa's permission who had said she wanted to murder Oliver for cheating on Felicity.

Now she stayed her. Nursing her heartache amongst friends who cared for her, family who loved her.

When Felicity was done unpacking, her phone rang.

"Hey you. How about I take you out tonight? Get your mind off things. Like over a bottle of wine, or a few drinks."

"Merlin, I just had lunch with you, and already you trying to corrupt me. Okay drinks at Verdant. You on."

Tommy's exuberant laughter could be heard from the other end on the line, he was sounding very cheerful and bold these last few days. Somewhat happier. Lighter.

"Okay. Liz. I'll meet you there." Then he hung up the phone.

Felicity looked at the time, it was way past three, almost time for Sara to pick Felicity up.

She hopped in the shower and got out a light pastel top, matching it with her black skinny jeans and a fair of black flats.

When her hair and lightly toned make-up was applied, Felicity heard Sara enter the penthouse.

"Smoak, get your ass down here or I'm going to eat the monster of mint chip all by myself."

Felicity rushed downstairs and straight into Sara's arms.

"I have missed you so much. This is what I need. You here. Yeah Iris and Caitlyn are the best, but they don't see me like you do."

Sara sighed and hugged Felicity close.

"Well tonight we going to see you. You need to forget that husband of yours, Tommy's right. We need to go clubbing."

Felicity laughed and immediately knew who was behind this intervention. Tommy was the best when he wanted to be.

"Come one. Let's go get some ice cream." Said Sara ushering Felicity out the door she just walked in a few minutes ago.

The ice cream parlour wasn't that full it was filled with only the regulars who hung out at the place just because of the free wifi. Kids these days they don't know what to do with their free time.

Sara found them a booth in the far end corner out of the way so that no one can see them.

"So Lizzy. I heard you and Tommy went to BBB yesterday. How did that go?"

"Sara. It was just lunch. He picked me up at the hospital cause Barry couldn't and I haven't had lunch, so he offered."

Sara gave her a smirk and then nodded.

"Okay. Sure just lunch. So how's the man and his kid."

Felicity shrugged. She had waited for Sara to ask about Oliver and the questions only came all to soon.

"I saw them today. At the house. He seems taken with his daughter. Have you heard from Laurel."

Sara dug into her frozen yogurt and had a spoonful and mumbled.

"Yeah sure. They in Malfi Coast right now. Liz I'm.."

Felicity shook her head and waved Sara off.

"Its not your fault Sara. Laurel is a bitch. She left her child with Oliver, why. Did she think I might just accept their child. He cheated on me Sara. With Laurel. A day before the wedding. What kind of man does that?"

Sara watched as Felicity stewed in her mint chip ice cream, she didn't bother to continue with the twenty question.

"As soon as we done here. We hitting the mall and you and I are getting some sexy dresses, and we will be joining Tommy at that party of the year. Capice!"

Felicity smiled and nodded her head, because her mouth was full of ice cream.

"Ca-ish, oh is so col...hmm." Said Felicity

Sara took one of the Jelly toppings from the bowl and threw it straight for Felicity's head making her to move her head out of the way.

Only for it to land against and older lady's head, who turned around and looked around suspiciously.

Felicity and Sara stared at each other and burst into laughter. They grabbed their things and ran out the Gelato store.

"That was fun. Thanks Sara."

"Its okay Sissy. C'mon let's go get that hot dress. Let's knock some guys socks off, or underwear, what ever comes first."

Then they walked down the street to the boutiques waiting on the other end.


	18. One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not going to give a summary.  
>  All I can say is that this chapter   
>  Is going to rock ya'lls world.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the delay, I hurt my   
>  Elbow and it seemed to get my   
>  Typing into a slowjam
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys.
> 
> Comments would be adorbs.  
>  Don't forget the kudo's
> 
> Kind Regards  
> Mrs Allen

~Verdant 19:00pm~

Tommy sat at the bar, waiting for his friends to arrive. The club had been packed tonight.

As he waited for his friends he replayed the memory of his day with Felicity.

Big Belly Busters and milkshakes on top of a thrilling ride in his Jaguar.

Felicity had enjoyed the ride. Throwing her hands in the air, loosening her hair just to the feel the wind in it. 

She had enjoyed herself. And Tommy loved seeing this side of her. The happy Felicity. Not the Felicity who was still mourning the betrayal of her husband, a husband who had cheated on her and conceived a child with the women he had cheated with.

 

Just then he was pulled out of the flashback when a feminine hand touched his shoulders. 

When he turned around he saw Felicity in what was a spectacular emerald green dress, with sparkles on it.

The glitter of the dress shimmering with the lights that were shining on it. Making her stand out even more.

"Hi Tommy." Said Felicity 

"Um, hmm Hi Felicity. You look um you look." Before he could finish his sentence, it was interrupted.

"You look beautiful, Felicity." Said Carter Bowen. He turned his head towards Tommy and greeted him with a smirk.

"Thanks Carter. You look kind of dashing yourself." 

Tommy couldn't help but bite back his laugh, he just nodded and then pulled Felicity towards him.

"Yeah Carter. Kind of. Don't you think your dates waited long enough."

When both Felicity and Tommy turned their heads to Carter's date, and when they saw it was Carrie Cutter, they just couldn't contain it.

They burst out into fits of laughter making Carter blush and leave the conversation.

Sara passed Carter as he rushed pass her.

"What's up with him? Anyway. Let's get this party started." Sara said and threw her hands in the air and started moving her body to the music.

She pulled Felicity by the hand and onto the dance floor. They were dancing to various music genres. Hip-Hop, RnB mostly stuff the younger crowd likes.

They separated when Nyssa had come onto the dance floor to dance with Sara. Felicity waved her off and continued dancing on her own.

Then she felt a pair of hands grip her hips, pulling her flush against his body, she felt his hard toned body up against her back.

His pelvis grinding against her.

They were dancing, but not dancing. What this was, was sinful, they were moulding their bodies together, dancing to the beat of the music, the rush of the lyrics in their ears making it impossible to fight the desire. The combusting desire to dirty dance.

Felicity placed her own hands on top of the hands holding her on place. Moving the left hand with her, up to her waist, just underneath her breast. The other hand she kept on her waist, swaying sexually and so close to the guy, that she forgot all of her problems.

They were dancing for what seemed like a long time, when Felicity realised that she needed a drink and also she didn't know who the man she was dancing with.

But the decadent feel of his lips in her hair, the feel of his breath moving as his mouth moved its position from her ear, trailing kisses down her neck, which was fully exposed due to the tiny straps on her dress. 

She moved her right hand up to caress his head, lightly threading her fingers through the neatly trimmed, not short hair.

He whispered something she didn't understand. He must be really drunk, Felicity thought. 

She needed to end this madness, she needed to put a stop to this before it went to far, so she turned around in the mysterious man's arms and found...

"Oliver."

Oliver Queen. He was the mystery man.

He was the man, making her want to practically get naked with the first man she sees, he was the man who had turned her body to a 100 degrees and counting.

"Hey Felicity." Said Oliver in a husky, breathless voice.

His voice was dripping lust, and seduction.

The look he sent her was driving her crazy. He was aroused by her, and she was aroused by his mere touch. 

"You can't be here, you um, you...we...I...Oliver." Before Felicity could get her facts straight Oliver pulled her back into his arms as the next song started.

He held her head in place, and took her lips into a toe curling, chick flick, hero worship kiss.

The kiss went on for minutes, at first Felicity had tried to pull away, but Oliver held her in place, kissing her, licking her lips, tasting them with his tongue, begging her to open her mouth so he could taste her sweet sinful mouth.

Before Felicity could even give into the kiss, they were interrupted by none other than Sara, Nyssa and a shocked Tommy.

The clearing of his throat brought them back to earth, cause clearly they were on planet Venus.

"Fliss, what the hell. Oliver haven't you hurt her enough. Stay the hell away from her." Said Sara. Then she pulled Felicity out of Oliver's arms. Leaving him cold and fully aroused on the dance floor, with only Tommy staring at him.

He watched as Sara pulled his wife from him, and he let her go. The look on her face told him everything. 

She had wanted him, she had danced with him. She hand enjoyed his touch, not repulsed by it.

"I think we need to talk Oliver. The Office. Now!" Said Tommy in a not so loud voice, and walked off into the direction of the office they shared.

Oliver glanced at Felicity one more time, then followed Tommy to the office.

~meanwhile in the office~

Oliver closed the door behind him, and saw Tommy sitting on the edge of the desk with his arms folded.

" Something to say Tommy." Said Oliver as he walked closer.

"Yeah. I've got something to say. A shit load of things actually, but this is my three list. 1st, what the hell was that man, the tonsil hockey on the dance floor." Said Tommy while waving his hands.

"Tonsil hockey you say. That's my wife Tommy. And I kissed her."

"Yeah, tonsil hockey, and 2nd you guys are getting a divorce Ollie. You 'CHEATED' on her." Said Tommy emphasising on the word cheat.

"Tommy, I don't see how this is any of your business."

Tommy gave him a pointed look, got up from the table and pulled Oliver to the window to look down at the club's dance floor. 

When they spotted Felicity, he could see her smiling, laughing and also enjoying himself. He didn't want Oliver to ruin her night.

"See that, that's your wife. Felicity, she's enjoying herself. Can you respect her choice and stay away from her. C'mon man, you cheated on her, you have a daughter with Laurel. You betrayed her. Don't ruin her night. So I'm asking you to leave."

Oliver looked down and saw exactly what Tommy meant. Felicity was enjoying herself for the first time since the Amara bombshell. And he knew he didn't want to ruin it for her.

So he took Tommy's advice and gathered his things. He gave Tommy a look and whispered. "Look out for her please."

Then he walked out of the office and left Tommy by the window staring down at Felicity.

~Back to the club scene~

Felicity rushed after Sara, who was pulling her towards Nyssa who had walked ahead of them to the bar.

"Felicity, what the hell is wrong with you?". Was the first thing Sara had said when they got to the bar. Nyssa handed them their cocktails and watched the girls have their moment.

"Sara, I don't know, one minute I'm dancing with you and the next, I'm out there dancing with this hottest type of guy out there, well his hands, oh well then I turn around and its my husband, its Oliver. And I didn't know."

Before Sara could respond, Nyssa gave her a pointed look and shook her head, knowing exactly what Sara was going to say.

"Felicity, we are merely worried about you, and when Sara saw you with Oliver, she was shocked. After what happened, we didn't think..." Said Nyssa.

Felicity pushed the bangs of her curls out of her face.

"What happened,hmm you can say it Nyssa. My husband betrayed me, he cheated on me. Who cares, I came here to have fun, right Sara." 

Sara looked at Felicity in disbelief.

"Uh right." She muttered.

"So let's go out there, and have a good time." Then Felicity drowned her glass and flashed off to the dance floor.

For what seemed like hours of dancing, Felicity couldn't help it, her bladder was pestering her, it was probably all the water Tommy had given her.

She walked off the dance floor and went up to the vip office to use the private bathroom.

Tommy was standing outside waiting for her.

"Tommy Merlin. What are you doing here, kind sir. Waiting for me?"

Tommy shook his head and then walked up to her and placed his arm around her waist helping her to the couch, cause clearly she was drunk.

"Felicity, you're drunk. Do you want me to call you a cab? Or you could wait for me, I should be done in, oh man three more hours to go. I'll call you a cab." Said Tommy.

Felicity looked up and stood up.

"I'm not drunk Tommy, why is every body treating me like a porcelain doll. They creepy on there own. Call the cab Tommy, I've had enough for one night." 

Tommy could hear the pain in her voice as she grabbed her coat and purse, standing by the door waiting for him to make the call.

While Tommy called for a cab, Felicity had gone down to Sara and Nyssa to say she was leaving and that Tommy was hailing a cab. They nodded and went back to the Vip section.

At the bar, Felicity ordered something, totally out of her depth, a glass of bourbon. She knew it would it her in the morning but for what she's about to do, she didn't want any regrets.

She downed the full glass, as Tommy neared her to let her know the taxi was out front.

He walked her to the taxi paid the driver and saw her safely in the back seat.

"Be safe. Call me. As soon as you get home." Tommy closed the door and watch as the taxi drove of with Felicity in the back seat. 

There was a lot of things he wanted to say but tonight had not granted him a fair chance. Hopefully soon he will have his moment. 

When the taxi disappeared from view, only then did he walk back into the club.

\--------------------------------------------------

Felicity had a great time, she was humming to the music the cab driver was playing on his little radio.

It was a song of Taylor Swift, Wildest dreams.

The song reminded her of Oliver and herself. Especially the part of the lyrics where Taylor sang:

'His so tall, and handsome as hell  
His so bad but he does it so well."

And Oliver was handsome, when Felicity had met him the first time her knees literally quivered. And when he had whispered those words to her :

"Felicity Smoak? Hi I'm Oliver Queen." She was a goner. She knew he was the one.

So tonight when she had drank the glass of bourbon, she knew come morning time she would regret what she was about to do.

She gave the cab driver the address, and waited patiently for him to get her to her destination. 

When they arrived she got out of the cab, and paid the driver and extra tip for getting her here faster than was needed.

She watched as her last escape drove away, no regrets now Felicity.

So she walked up the steps, crossed the patio, her heels clicking, as she stepped on the welcome mat, the lights went on. It was an automatic light, that lights up when someone was standing underneath or near it.

Having and inner battle with herself, she found the courage and knocked on the door and ringed the bell.

She heard footsteps on the other side of the door. Then the door was unlocked and it swung open, and she was faced with:

"Oliver."

They stared at each other, the static currents flowing from the two could supply enough electricity for a third world country.

"Felicity, what are you doing here?"

Felicity walked up towards him wantonly, clearly she was drunk, but something about this night and her standing here felt right.

She placed her arms around his neck, she took in his bare chest, his sweat pants and bare feet. He was clearly training in the gym. That's why he was sweaty.

When her body was flushed against his, he looked up into his eyes and said

"I came to finish what you started at the club." Then she pulled his head down and kissed him fiercely.

Oliver pulled away before the kiss could deepen. "Are you sure Felicity? I don't want you...regret..." But his words were stopped when Felicity pulled him back in for a kiss.

"Are you just going to make me stand here in the cold, or are you going to take me inside." The sexual hunger dripping from her voice gave Oliver no choice. He unzipped her dress nearly breaking it and threw it aside, he picked her up both hands on her butt, lifting her up against him.

She placed her legs around his waist, kicking of her shoes and he walked them back inside and he pushed her up against the wall and she felt his growing hard on rub against her.

She moaned out loud as Oliver starting placing open mouth kisses on her neck while leaving bite marks too.

She put her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to her neck. Whispering

"Take me upstairs Oliver. Make love to me please. I'm begging you. I need you."

Oliver could do no other than follow Felicity's orders as he took her upstairs and into their bedroom and before he placed her on the bed he whispered

"Felicity. Hold onto me tight."

\--------------------------------------------------


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say 
> 
> But I'm sorry.
> 
> For taking so long to upload. 
> 
> This is short.
> 
> Coz it paves the way for the next chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Kind Regards  
> Mrs Allen

Felicity woke up the next morning with a raging headache.

She rubbed her head with her left hand and groaned when she could barely lift herself up because of the pain.

When she tried pulling the sheet from her body, an arm was thrown around her waist pulling her to a strong muscled naked body. 

She turned around in the arm that was around her, she looked at the face laying on the pillow and gasped.

It was Oliver. He was laying in bed with her completely naked. When she looked down at her own naked body, she came down with only one conclusion. 

"Oh my god, I slept with my husband.". Said Felicity with a groan.

Oliver woke up just as Felicity fell back onto her back with her arm covering her eyes. 

He turned around onto his side, sliding his body up against Felicity's

"Good Morning." Said Oliver as he pulled the sheet from her chest exposing her breast. He kissed her collarbone, eliciting a moan from her. Then he moved down to the curve of her breast. He placed open mouth kisses on the one while cupping the other one.

Felicity pulled him closer to her body and then he moved up over her to kiss her. Things were progressing as they should when they heard a small mewling cry.

It sounded like a cat.

Oliver's body went stiff, so did Felicity.  
She pulled the sheet back up and pushed him off her body.

"Felicity, wait. I can..." Before Oliver could continue Felicity interrupted him

"Its okay Oliver. Go get her. She's your daughter. I'll just um, go get dressed."

Oliver looked at Felicity as she got out of bed, dragging the sheet with her and also kneeling down on the floor picking up her clothes then she walked to the bathroom, she paused in the doorway and looked at Oliver, but before she could speak the baby's cry could be heard getting louder, she shrugged and turned around and closed the bathroom door behind her.

 

Oliver got out of bed and got dressed. He then headed to his daughters room.

She was crying but when she saw his face. Her cries seem to stop and it was just tiny whimpers that could be heard. He bent down to pick her up and then held her tight in his arms.

"Oh sweety pie. Are you okay. You must need a clean diaper, or is this your hungry cry. Sometimes I forget. Well let's get you cleaned up." 

Oliver walked over to the changing table and placed Amara down and moved to get all the things he needed. So he rushed to the en suite bathroom to go heat some water. 

Felicity walked out of the bedroom, fully dressed, her things already in her hand as she followed Oliver's voice to a room down the hall. Felicity guessed it was the nursery.

As she walked towards the door she looked inside and saw the little girl laying on the changing table. Felicity saw the little girl wiggling her arms and legs, making her move to the edge of the table. 

As if on instinct, she threw her things down on the floor and rushed to save the child from falling.

She screamed when she caught the baby. She lifted her into her arms and against her chest. 

"Oliver. Oh lord." When she held the baby she felt something go through her. The baby looked up at her and smiled. 

Felicity held her tight, smelling her hair. The baby seemed to like that she snuggled against Felicity even more but when Oliver rushed into the room, she got a fright and started whimpering, then those whimpers turned into cries.

"Oh no, sugar bug. Don't cry. Oh lord Oliver, she, I. Here take her please."

Oliver walked over and took Amara from Felicity's arms. Who then rushed out of the baby's room grabbing her things. He heard her running down the stairs and heard the door slam.

 

Oliver looked down at his daughter and shrugged. "This the thing about women."

His daughter giggled and then he went to the bathroom to get her ready.

\------------------------------------------------  
To be continued.

A/N: Sorry everyone I know this is short but I've got a longer chapter that I need to update after this. So this is a quick fix.

Kind Regards  
Mrs Allen


	20. Part1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This Chapter was divided into 3 parts cause I wrote to much.
> 
> So if its small I'm sorry.
> 
> Also if you don't like the way I'm dealing with things lemme know.
> 
> Please. Comments are appreciated 
> 
> :\
> 
> Kind Regards  
> Mrs. Allen

Chapter 20  
Felicity took her bag and shoes from the cab driver and walked up the drive way with her security guard Stefan.  
When they reached the door, she punched in the code and smiled at Stefan who just nodded and turned around to leave.  
When Felicity entered her town house, the one she and Oliver shared before they got married and bought the new house. Something they said would be a family home.  
She walked into the lounging area and fell down on the couch, just dropping everything, she laid her head down on the scatter cushions which was on the couch.  
Just before she could relax and enjoy the tranquillity, her front door opened and she heard someone shout her name.  
"Lizzy! Are you here?" Said Tommy.  
Felicity jumped up and called out to Tommy "Merlin, I'm in here."  
Then Tommy's footsteps could be heard down the hall.  
When he finally reached the living room, he just stood in the passage way, looking at her laying on the couch. She looked like she had been nursing a massive headache.  
"Hi Tommy. And before you say it, yes I have a massive hangover, and I also did something bad."  
Tommy looked shocked, the hangover part he got, but the something bad, he knew it was something big by the way she was looking.  
"So Smoak, what you do now, don't tell me you had a one night stand?"  
When Tommy mentioned one night stand, Felicity's facial expression changed. She let out a moan and then opened her eyes to look at Tommy.  
"Oh Gosh, liz you didn't. Is it someone I know?" Felicity just shrugged and then nodded her head.  
"It was my husband. I slept with my husband Tommy. And as amazing as it was, I still feel like I betrayed myself."  
Tommy could understand what Felicity meant, he was betrayed too, my Laurel, the supposed love of his life.  
"Felicity. Don't. Its Oliver. Your husband. You have nothing to feel guilty about."  
He walked over to her, and sat down on the couch next to her, pulling her into his arms. She was crying. Tears were running down her cheeks.  
"And the saddest part is Tommy, is that his got a little girl that needs him. She's so beautiful. When I held her in my arms, I thought of my life with him, how we would've started a family."  
Tommy only held her in his arms, as she talked about Oliver.  
"Liz, I think its time for you to grow up. He cheated on you. Stop believing in this fairytale bullshit. Look where it got us. Laurel dumped her child on your husband, your husband cheated on you for pete's sake. Man up and divorce him."  
Felicity moved out of Tommy's arms. Staring at him like he was some sort of alien, who had just scared the living shit out of her.  
"How dare you Tommy? How dare you say that to me? You're suppose to be my friend." Said Felicity  
"Yeah. And as your friend I'm suppose to help you. I won't sit by and let you ruin your life. Move on." Said Tommy as he picked up his phone and walked out of her town house.


	21. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Continuation of Chapter 20
> 
> Enjoy and I'm sorry its short.
> 
> Kind Regards   
> Mrs. Allen

Felicity stared out into the hallway from which Tommy had come. Never in her life has she experienced her friend speaking to her in that way. Tommy cared about her so much. And he was a safe bet to give advice, because he too had been hurt by Laurel.   
All Felicity could do that morning was think about all the things she went through two days ago. She went out to enjoy herself, only to end up back in her husbands bed. Then she held that little girl in her arms, and it felt so wonderful, so right.  
After a lot of thinking, Felicity decided that it was time to shower and maybe enjoy a yoga session with her best friend Iris.  
She walked over to her bag, pulled out her cell phone and called Iris.  
"Hey flower. Can you come around? I'm in desperate need of my girlfriends, and lots of chocolate ice cream. If you so happen to run into Caitlyn, bring her along."   
Iris then replied. "Sure Lizzy. She's here, we had breakfast at Jitters. Barry and Ronnie says hi. And they each bought you a Lemon and Poppy seed muffin to go. Guess we'll get the coffee. See you soon."  
They hung up. And then Felicity got to work.

»---}--->1 hour and a half later


	22. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Site Is Messing up My story.....
> 
> I am sorry the chapters are this way. I hope yall enjoy it.

  
 »---}--->1 hour and a half later<\---{---«  
 The doorbell rung, just as Felicity got out of the shower. She towel dried her hair, and grabbed a robe from the bathroom door and rushed out her bedroom, downstairs, to answer the door.  
 When the door opened, Iris shouted.   
"Surprise!!! Oh wait, you already knew we were coming. Hmmm Barry is totally rubbing off on me."   
 Caitlyn burst out into laughter and Felicity soon joined her.  
 Iris gave them a look and said "What?"  
 Felicity smiled and shook her head, winking at Caitlyn. "Come inside guys, don't stand there, that ice cream needs to be eaten, not melting. Cait, grab some glasses, wine is in the fridge, red please. I'm just going to get dressed."  
 Felicity left them standing at the door, and turned around back to the way she came.  
  
After getting dressed, Felicity joined her friends, they sat on the couch, enjoying some red wine, Iris made snacks and also brought some chicken salad.  
  
"Thanks guys. I really needed all this. I've been very reckless. And I did something bad."   
  
Iris was the first to ask "What happened? Sara said you got all steamy with Mc Cheat pants."  
  
Felicity blushed, a deep red, as she remembered last night, at the club, dancing with Oliver and practically throwing herself at him on the dance floor.  
  
"Well? Are you going to tell us?" Said Caitlyn  
  
"Well, guys. Um. I slept with Oliver last night. Oh I know I know, you going to tell me I'm stupid, and naïve, don't worry. Tommy already gave me a lecture. But the point is I had a one night stand with my husband. And when I woke up, I held Amara in my arms, and it made me think of my life. I wanted to start my family with Oliver."  
  
Iris blinked, her jaw practically hanging on the floor.  
  
"Who died and made you a sinner Liz. You had a one night stand with your husband. Good for you."  
  
Caitlyn to stunned to say anything grabbed her glass of wine and downed it in one gulp.  
  
"There's something you not telling us Felicity. What is it?" Ask Caitlyn  
  
"Cait. I can't yet. I need to speak to Oliver first. We've got meeting on Friday. About our divorce. But I need something from him.". Said Felicity.  
  
Iris just looked at Felicity in wonder.  
  
"Well whatever it is, I hope it goes well. For you, that is. That cheating sob deserves what his getting. To Felicity Smoak."  
  
Then they all drank their wine, and ate some of the chicken snacks Iris concocted.  
  
They spent the day together, watching films, and having a mini salon day, doing each others hair, nails and enjoying the wine.   
  
When the girls left, Felicity sat alone on her couch, staring at her phone, with a full glass of wine in her other hand.  
  
Oliver's picture was staring her in the face, the one she had taken the night of their wedding. He was so handsome, wearing a dark tuxedo, he could be past off as a younger James Bond.  
  
His number was also attached to the picture. It was time they talked.  
  
She dialled his number, and waited for him to pick up the phone. When he picked up, she gasped for air. Hearing his voice, so husky, it reminded her of last night. The way he whispered her name, with his lips against her neck.  
  
But before she got swept away in her day dream, Oliver's voice sounded urgent.  
  
"Felicity? Hello. Honey are you there? Are you drunk dialling me? I swear to g..."  
  
"No Oliver, I'm not drunk dialling you. Can you find a baby sitter. I need to talk to you." Said Felicity interrupting Oliver's speech.  
  
"Um, okay. Sure. I'll get Thea to come over. Can't it wait. I mean, if its about last night..." Said Oliver.  
  
"No, of course not, wait yes it is. And its something we need to talk about. I'll wait for you. See you soon Oliver."  
  
Then she hung up the phone not giving Oliver a chance to back out.  
  
»---meanwhile @ Oliver's place---«  
  
Oliver looked down at his phone as Felicity hung up. Gosh that women can be downright bossy.  
  
He held Amara tightly to his chest, as he placed the bottle on the edge of the coffee table. She was fast asleep. Whimpering softly as she slept in her fathers arms, Oliver looked down at her, and smiled. He kissed her forehead before laying her in the portable crib next to the couch.  
  
When she settled under the blankets, against the fluffy pillows, he grabbed his phone and walked out into the hallway.  
  
"Hey. Thea. Its Ollie. Um. I need you to watch Mara for me. "  
  
Thea: "Why? You wanna go party again."  
  
Oliver: "No Thea. My wife wants to talk to me. We sort of had a moment. She wants to talk."  
  
Thea: "Wow Ollie. I'm so happy. Sure. I'm in the car. Roy's driving me. We almost there. Bye."  
  
They hung up and Oliver waited for Thea and Roy to get at his house.  
  
When they finally arrived Oliver let them in and rushed out the door, not before shouting "bottles in the fridge." Then he jumped in his Mercedes SUV range, and drove off.  
  
When he finally reached Felicity 2 hours later, due to the heavy traffic he wasn't prepared for what was about to go down.  
  
He didn't know what to expect when Felicity opened the door.  
  
She was calm. She smiled and told him to come inside.   
  
"Do you want red wine? I've opened a bottle when Iris and Caitlyn came over, or you could have a beer."  
  
He just shook his head, and said "No. Thanks though. But you sounded nervous over the phone. You wanted to talk so let's talk."  
  
Felicity motioned for him to sit down. They sat opposite each other. Just staring at each other. The obvious sexual chemistry between the couple could be sensed from a mile away.  
  
Oliver broke the stare first. "Felicity. What is it? You scaring me. Is it about last night? Are you feeling guilty. Because i..."  
  
Felicity jumped up from the couch and shouted "No its not about last night Oliver. I need something from you. And I'm hoping you'll say yes."  
  
Oliver walked up to her, holding her still putting his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.  
  
"What ever it is Liz, I'll give it to you." Said Oliver, moving his hand up from her shoulders to cup her cheek.  
  
She looked at him and said "I'm not so sure you'll agree to this."  
  
"Why, what is it that you want. I will give you anything you want."   
  
She took a deep breathe and whispered  
  
"I want you to impregnate me. I want you to give me a baby."  
  
\---------------To Be Continued---------------

 

Here is a picture of Amara.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I received a lot of comments in regards to my latest chapter. And I must say it was disappointing. Really. Some comments were valid and some were over the top, I hope the next chapter explains why I did what I did.
> 
> The piece here under was suppose to be wih the previous chapter but due to network issues it got cut.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Kind Regards  
> Mrs Allen

Previously on Arrow my heart.

// "Why, what is it you want. I will give you anything you want."  
She took a deep breathe and whispered   
"I want you to impregnate me. I want you to give me a baby."//

\-----------------continue--------------

When Felicity had motioned Oliver to sit down, she had no idea, what to say, she had lots of things running in her mind, and with Oliver in front of her, wasn't helping her nerves.

She was deep in thought, when Oliver snapped his fingers, smiling at her.

"You always were a deep thinker. I'm her Felicity. You wanted to ask me something."

Her dream bubble had been burst, things will not go the way she wants them to go, Oliver won't give her a child and her dreams will be shattered, so she just put on her fake face and said.

"Uhm. Yeah I called because, I need something from you. I need a divorce Oliver as soon as possible. We have need to sort out our differences. I need to start thinking of myself . What happened last night was just a error. I won't blame it on the alcohol, but Oliver I can't do this anymore. I need that divorce."

Oliver gasped, he came her thinking that Felicity wanted to work on their marriage, but here he was sitting opposite her, hearing her utter the word Divorce made his blood run cold. She was serious. The soft tone of her voice made it clear to him, that she wanted out of this relationship, their marriage.

"Felicity. Please, just give..." Oliver got up and knelt before her.

"Oliver, this is not about you. It's about me. I can't forget that you cheated on me. Can't forget that you have a daughter with Laurel. I just can't Oliver. I called my lawyer, we scheduled a meeting for Friday."

Oliver got up and looked down at Felicity defeated.

"Felicity, please don't do this."

Felicity got up from her seat, then walked down the hallway, to the door. He had followed her, she opened the door, with tears in her eyes. "It's done Oliver. Our meeting will only be with the lawyers. Thanks for coming Oliver. Goodbye."

He gave her a sad look, one that made her tears flow even more. He looked broken. Then he nodded and walked out he door, he turnes around one last time to face her but he door was slammed closed in his face.

"Goodbye,Felicity."

He then walked down the driveway to his car and drove off, his heart breaking down.

Meanwhile in the car, Oliver's heart was breaking. The tears were flowing from his eyes, he had just lost his wife, there was no going back. Felicity had made it clear that she was done. No words could describe how he feels now. He was torn apart, he drive was long and painful, he just wanted to get home, and drink away his sorrows.

When he finally got home, he threw the keys in a basket near the door. He heard Thea and Roy in the living room. As he walked down he hallway, he saw picture upon picture of him and Felicity. The Walls were filled with memories. Memories that were now to painful to bear. He took a picture from the wall, It was one of him and Felicity when he was at a charity gala. She was wearing a red dress. They were so happy, the light shining in her eyes hurt him, she was happy and then he had gone and hurt the most precious person in his life. His anger got the best of him, he threw the frame against the wall. The shatters of glass vibrated through the house. Thea and Roy had come out to see the commotion, what they saw was a rage filled Oliver, hitting at he wall. He was also crying.

"Ollie. What's wrong,? what happened.?" Said a weary Thea.

"She's leaving me Thea. She asked for a divorce again. Whatever happened between us is gone. She is leaving me and I have no choice but to accept that she's gone. I've lost her."

That'd when he slid down the wall, onto the floor, crying looking at the broken framed picture on the floor. All he wanted was Felicity and now he had lost her.

Thea had never seen her brother this broken before, Felicity was his life, and judging from his reaction she wasn't coming back any time soon.

That's when Thea made a vow to get her brother and his wife back together.

\---------------------/continue next chapter/--------------------


	24. Throw me a life line.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So everyone finally got my twist thank the flash for making my signal so fast, I uploaded a chapter to each story. Due to network problems and technical difficulties I will, be able to make a full recovery this weekend coming after I've had some retail therapy. 
> 
> I hope everyone will enjoy this new chapter as much as u enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Kind Regards   
> Mrs Allen 
> 
> \------------------------------

When Oliver recieved the call from Felicity he didn't know what to expect, he didn't really know what would happen when he was out rushing to get to her place. 

He thought maybe Felicity needed him, maybe she finally forgave him, but how could he expect her to forgive him, when he had hurt her in the worst way possible. 

He had fathered a child with another women, his childhood love, the supposed love of his life. Tommy had always told him that one day, Laurel would be his downfall and today he finally understood what Tommy had tried to explain to him all those years ago.

His friendship with Laurel was toxic, he now shared a bond with her, which was linked by their daughter who she had abandoned. She had fled with his arch enemy and left her child. What kind of person was she. 

She had been selfish. She had been so caught up in her insecurities, that she had caused him to lose his wife. 

But he knew he was to blame as well. He should've stopped after his third beer, but no he had to prove to his friends that he could still party hard, he was still Oliver 'Ollie' Queen. And now look where it got him.

Stuck in his house, after Thea and Roy left, he had cleaned up he glass from the broken frames. 

He was now sitting on the couch, looking at his wedding video. Something Felicity had wanted. She said that it was to preserve the happiest moment in her life. The day he had asked her to marry him, and also the day she would finally become his wife.

He could still clearly hear Felicity's vows, the words she had said with tears in her eyes.

*(wedding flashback)*

The priest nodded at Felicity then smiled at Oliver.

"Oliver and Felicity had written down their own vows. So Felicity you may go first." Said the priest.

Felicity nodded and smiled then turned to face Oliver once more.

"Oliver, when I met you, I was just a normal IT girl. I was always so fascinated by you. Then we became friends when you stumbled into the IT-Department looking for someone to rescue your laptop. Apparently the latte did the job. But I knew then that I liked you. Getting to know you, I realised that you have changed so many lives for the better. And you shouldn't worry that you didn't do good. You did your best. Knowing you has made me question, you the man that I... You 're the man that I love and want to spend the rest of my life with. I love you Oliver Queen. And for the rest of my life. I will protect and care for you with my entire being. I love you."

*(End of Flashback.)*

Oliver knew that Felicity was the one for him. She was perfect for him. Diggle had introduced them to each other when Oliver needed a help with his Laptop. Lyla had told Digg that it was a bad idea, but look where they ended up,they had started with drink and then went on their first date, and that's how he fell in love with her.

He saw the look on Felicity's face, when Laurel had entered with the baby and pronounced that it was in fact his child. He too had been crushed. He had gotten Laurel pregnant, and also he had lied to his wife about the happiest moment of her life. He had slept with someone other than her, the day before the wedding. He knows his hurt her, and he feels very remorseful, but he was just drunk, he can hardly remember what happened the night he was with Laurel. He had never gotten this drunk before. 

Tommy had warned him. And for that he will never forgive himself, he had vowed to always love and protect her. Maybe when he proves himself to her, she will fall back in love with him and he might get his wife back. 

With Amara at Thea's, he decided to clean up the place and then work on a plan to bring his wife home once again.

\-----TBC----


	25. Throw me a life line.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please forgive me if the chapters is so short. I'm trying to write but without giving out to much. I hope you enjoy this chapter of Felicty
> 
> Kind Regards   
> Mrs Allen
> 
> \------------------------------

Chapter 25

Felicity slid down the door, she had just told Oliver that what he did is unforgivable, and unforgettable. It had hurt her to tell him that it is over. That she wanted a divorce, but she was a 25 year old women, a married women, whose husband had cheated on her with his ex girlfriend. 

Yes he was hurting, but so was she. While she sat there she was thinking of her father. He had thaught her how to play the piano, he had thought her how to hack her first big organization. And now he was gone. Just like her husband. 

She got up and walked to the second bathroom, she had taken a shower needing to forget this day. Sometimes it's like they were years off track. They had been dating for 3 and a half years married for almost 2 years. But this situation had rocked her to the core.

After taking a much needed shower, she walked out to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of red wine. She then took the glass and walked over to the grand piano standing across the hall in the lounging area. With a sip of the dark Bordeaux. She opened up the board and laid her fingers across the keys, and started playing Sara Barellis song, gravity. 

(Lyrics)  
Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do  
I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone.

You hold me without touch.  
You keep me without chains.  
I never wanted anything so much  
Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain.

[CHORUS:]  
Set me free,  
Leave me be.  
I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me.

Oh, you loved me 'cause I'm fragile  
When I thought that I was strong.  
But you touch me for a little while  
And all my fragile strength is gone.

[CHORUS]

I live here on my knees  
As I try to make you see  
That you're everything I think I need here on the ground.

But you're neither friend nor foe  
Though I can't seem to let you go.  
The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down.

You're keeping me down, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
You're on to me, on to me, and all over...

Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.

When the music stopped, a clap of hands could be heard from across the hall, Tommy had a big dopey smile on his face. He was so surprised that she was playing the piano and that she could actually hold a note.

"Oh damn Lis. That was very beautiful. Lis. I'm so sorry for what I said earlier. You love your husband, and I'm sorry. Forgive me."

Tommy gave her, his famous Merlin smile, something she hadn't seen in a while. He really was sorry. 

She smirked right back at him and motioned for him to join her. "Merlin. It's okay. You were right. I needed to wake up. He cheated on me. I was blind and it just really hurts right now. Are you hungry, I was thinking of ordering Chinese. You want to stay and watch Dr Who with me."

This was the first time Tommy had realised that Felicity was angry and that she was just keeping it all inside. Bottled up like a good bottle of wine.

He just didn't want to be around when she finally explodes. Because an angry Felicity means a while lot of her loud voice and he did not want to be present for that. Something tells him that its going to be very hard for Oliver, if and when he tries to win back his wife.

But for now Tommy decided to just be a friend to Felicity, and enjoy the time he has with her.

"Sure. I could eat. Again. You know you totally got me hooked on that big belly busters. And its not funny. See I'm gaining a belly. And that is not something Tommy ' billionaire' play boy Merlin, needs on his resume."

Felicity just burst into laughter, Tommy joined her soon after realising how funny he sounded. He liked this laid back Felicity. It reminded him of the first time they had met. This was the Felicity he wanted to know.

This Felicity Smoak. Not a wife, but a friend. Someone who he can relate too. Earlier he had been disgusted with the way he had spoken to her. It was also unfair for him to take his frustrations out in her, but he just wanted her to realise that Oliver wasn't a saint, and that Laurel wasn't the only one laying in that bed, that night.

"Tommy. C'Mon. I thought you were a reformed man. I will tattle on you. All the girls like you for who you are. No more play boy." Said Felicity has she sobered up.

"Ha ha. Making fun of me, is going to cost you. A tickle. I know you smoaky, oh its on."

And that's when he chased her, running circles around the piano trying to catch her, when he did, they fell on top of the couch, tickling each other. Felicity was screaming and fighting like mad, Tommy was tickling her, and she just could fight him, he was strong, not Oliver hot biceps strong, but still manly enough. 

"Say uncle. I'm not stopping until you say uncle." Said Tommy while tickling Felicity's ribs.

"No way, Merlin. Your magic is not working on me." Said Felicity, trying to wiggle out from under him.

Then he took that as a challenge and tickled her again, making her scream uncle after a while. 

The food had arrived and they sat down in front of the television catching up on season 2 of Dr Who. Felicity had an amazing time with Tommy. They had laughed and talked about everything that has happened. It wasn't until Tommy mentioned Oliver's daughter, that things grew quiet. Conversation had been forced, and Felicity just smiled at him for trying to comfort her.

She had laid her head on Tommy's shoulder and whispered "Why couldn't I have fallen for a guy like you Tommy? You sweet and adorable. Thank you for cheering me up. You the best."

Tommy smiled and just continued to stair at the tv screen. 

Life was getting hard in Startling City. Tommy had found himself once again wanting something he knew he could never have.

Yeah things were getting hard.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> Hi everyone.
> 
> So I wrote this now, will be updating some juicy bits soon.
> 
> But let me just say that I love all of you for the amazing comments and also the kudos you all amazing You make me wanna write every minute of the day.
> 
> So this chapter is for ya'll Tommy lovers I added him, Oliver is on the hunt, his trying to win back his wife's heart, but he will have competition, can we take a guess who?
> 
> Kind Regards   
> Mrs Allen

It's been two weeks since Felicity had seen Oliver. Oh she had heard from him when he texted her about the follow up meeting they had with Ray in the morning. Something that she was not looking forward to. 

Making her way to her walk in closet she, tried to decide what would be best to wear, for a meeting with the boss and also her soon to be ex husband. Felicity didn't know what would be appropriate, her grey dress, with the colour blocks or her plain red dress with the whole on he chest. So she decided to rather wear her black skinny with her red shirt and red pumps. She had been feeling a little off lately but she had just pegged it down as a sign that her monthly was coming.

Fully dressed, hair and make up done, she walked downstairs to start breakfast, but there was already hot coffee in the pot and also some bacon and eggs on the kitchen counter. Someone was in the house and she hadn't realised it. When she walked further into the kitchen she noticed someone fidgeting in the fridge. She took the spatula, walking slowly and as quietly as her heels would allow her. But as she lifted the spatula, the person came out from behind the fridge. It was Oliver. He had taken out milk and cheese from the fridge. He gave her a look, as she was standing shocked with her hand raised.

"I don't suppose you wanted to help me huh. Sorry for barging in like this. I thought I'd come over since your car is still out of commission, I notified Digg that you could drive with us. " said Oliver moving to the countertop, where he started grating some cheese.

"Oliver, what are you doing here? I thought we talked about this." Said Felicity,moving forward and putting the spatula next to his omelette.

"No, you talked I listened. You my wife, and I'm not backing down. Mrs Cavanaugh says strange people had been hanging around this area and I thought I'd check up on you."

Felicity gave him her incredulous look. "Unbelievable. Oliver seriously. I told you, I don't want to speak to you."

Oliver stopped mixing the omelettes. He moved towards her and motioned for her to sit down in the chair. She sat down and looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Felicity. I know what you said to me. But I want to try. Please give me a chance to prove that to you. I made a mistake and I know I haven't given you time to heal at all,but I'm asking, no I'm begging you to give me a chance. Please."

She just looked at him, then at their hands joined together, his still wearing his wedding ring, and so was she. As much as she wanted to work on their marriage, she just couldnt trust him again. This was so wrong, she's not suppose to feel his pain. She was go in through pain of her own. Processing through the betrayal of her husband's infidelity. How could he expect her to forget.

"Oliver. I, uhm, I have no idea what to say. I need time to process all these things. I miss you so much, but I just can't do this, you've got a daughter to think about. I'm sorry. But I can't." Said Felicity,pulling her hands from his grip.

Oliver looked a little hurt. She had refused to work through their issues. This was going to be hard, trying to win over her heart. He had broken it in pieces and now he was going to pick up the pieces and show her that he is the man she had always known him to be.

So he just nodded and said "Thats understandable. But I won't stop. I'm going to fight for you. For us. I love you, and I'm not losing you."

Then he got back to mixing the Omelette, then he threw it in the omelette maker and waited with her for it to get done. 

Breakfast consisted out of Omelettes, coffee, Orange juice and toast.

"Oliver has always been the best at making breakfast, actually his the beat cook I know. Morning Lis. Hey Ollie. What you doing here?" Said Tommy.

Their breakfast had been interrupted by Tommy who had barged in with two strawberry shakes, and some breakfast burrito's. But clearly he could see that they had breakfast sorted.

"Tommy. Thanks so much. I was wondering what kept you. Oliver stopped by to talk. Uhm and give me a ride over to QC, since my car is out of order. I was just telling him that I was going to drive with you."

Both Oliver and Tommy's heads snapped to face Felicity. They both knew it was a lie, but Tommy being the all protective friend just nodded and walked over to her.

"Yeah. I almost forgot. That's why I brought you breakfast. I know how you forget. I missed you Lissy. Here strawberry shake. I know Iris said that you hadn't been feeling yourself maybe that will cheer you up." He handed over the food and drinks and turned around to hug her and kiss her on her head.

They were talking and laughing, basically forgetting that Oliver was sitting right opposite them.

Oliver looked at how comfortable his friend was around his wife, they looked like two friends who looked more than friendship.and he hated that Tommy was this close to his wife he didnt even know she wasn't feeling well until Tommy mentioned it.

"Wait. Are you okay? Felicity do you need something." Said Oliver as he cleared their plates.

Felicity looked at Tommy, then turned to Oliver.

"I'm fine. I don't need your help." Said Felicity while drinking her coffee.

"I didn't know you were sick. Why didn't you tell me."

"Oliver I don't have to tell you anything. You don't live here, so no you won't know " said Felicity in her slightly loud voice. 

Making Tommy flinch at her tone. He saw where this was going, so he decided to chime in.

"Hey look at the time. We should go Felicity. We still need to stop by the office. Oliver you know how to let yourself out." With that said Tommy took Felicity's Laptop bag and handed her, her phone and Louis Vuitton bag she had gotten from Thea as a early birthday gift.

She followed him out the door, leaving a stunned Oliver behind.

He looked at he closed door, where his wife had left with his best friend. Something was up. Tommy was acting strange , and he didn't know what it was but he knew someone who knew everything, so he took out his phone and dialled the number.

"Hello."

"Thea. I need your help."

\----------------continue onto next chapter-------------------


	27. The Magic Never Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone. Merry Christmas and Happy happy New year.
> 
> I'm sorry I'm late with this new chapter, I just think that I had to breathe and rest before I continue with this story. 
> 
> So this next chapter focuses on how Thea is going to try to get Olicity back together. So please just bare with me as I try to do some matchmaking. Lol
> 
> So heartbroken because of the last episode of Arrow. So I will try to fix em together, who knows she might just end up with someone we least expected.
> 
> Kind Regards  
> Mrs Allen

Chapter 27

When Felicity and Tommy reached his car, they let out a chuckle. 

"Tommy, you are hilarious. Thanks for the save. And the food. You good for that Merlin. I'm shocked no ones snatched you yet."

Tommy started he car, trying to catch his breathe. He couldn't help but laugh the look on Oliver's face as he got Felicity food and also when he offered to drive her to work. 

"Meeting my ass. Ray called saying that you and Oliver were having a meeting with him about the applied science division and how you all would work together, I thought nah can't be not Smoaky. But here we are on our way to work. Or QC." Said Tommy

"Tommy. You are crazy. It's just meeting not a three some. Wait you like that. Ew I just pictured you in a threesome, ew get me out urg yuck." Said Felicity while laughing at Tommy's facial expression.

"Okay. Smoaks, lets just drive you to work. I'll pick you up later for drinks."

And with that they drove off to QC laughing at each others hilariousness.

\------------------------------------

"Ollie, its 7am why the hell are you bugging me." Said Thea looking at the alarm clock on her bedside table 

"Thea, its 8:30 and no I'm not bugging you I need your help." 

Thea heard the desperation in her brother's tone of voice and got up and up and switched on the bedside lamp and pulled the blanket off her body.  
"What do you need big brother?"

"I'm first having a meeting today. Loads of it but we need to talk. Can we just meet up for lunch. I'll fill you in."

Thea thought of her plans for matchmaking Oliver and his wife. Thinking today was the perfect time to figure out how she was going to get them to reconcile.

"Sure. Lunch it is." Said Thea in a conspiratory voice. When her brother hung up she sighed. Oh, this is going to be good she thought.

Thea got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, she immediatly started thinking of plans. Formulating how she's going to figure things out. 

Tommy. Yeah. Who better than Tommy matchmaking Merlin to help.

Thea ran back into her room to grab her phone, she dialled the number and waited for the person to answer.

"Thea. What can I do for you, sister from another family." 

"Ha ha, funny. Tommy I need your help. Meet me around 5pm before happy hour okay. Not at Verdant please. I'm explain later."

Thea could basically hear Tommy thinking. He was always like that, he didn't like mysteries, but he did like pranks, so he thought maybe they were planning something.

"Sure. Not verdant. I'll see you at my place. My mum wants me there for dinner so met me there. Merlin Mansion."

Thea literally jumped for Joy, she totally squeaked. Tommy laughed and then told her he was with Felicity making her stop what she was doing. "You with Felicity. Why?" 

"Because, I'm taking her to work. Sorry Thea I have to go. Traffic cop on my butt. See you."

When Tommy hung up the phone. Thea threw the phone down on the floor. 

"What! His taking her to work. Nah ah. No Merlin, this is not happening. Breathe Thea. Calm yourself. Get yourself ready. Roy's meeting you soon. Phew. Not happening Merlin. It's game on." 

She got into the shower and thought about her plans regarding Felicity and Oliver. And now that Tommy was in play to she needed an ace up her sleeve. But who could it be. Sara and Nyssa have gone back to Nanda Pabat. So they were out of question.

When she got out the shower, putting the towel around her she heard her mother shout for her to come down for breakfast. 

Looks like she had alot to contemplate. But she knew who would help. She picked up her phone and dialled the number.

"Hello."

"Heeeeey. I need your help. It's going to be big and I need your expertise."

The person hung up the phone, giving Thea a feel of what's to come. 

"You so on Merlin. You won't even see it coming."

\------------------------------------  
Continue on next chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So just a heads up after this chapter it will be Thea's Matchmaking that will be taking focus. 
> 
> We will see how she helps her brother, the failures, and also how who will be helping her.
> 
> Let me just say this. Whatever happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Lol.
> 
> We also looking at another girl's night with the girls. The boy's hmm I will think about that.
> 
> We also might be finding out some interesting things, what could it be. Oh and there is some very very emotional traumatic something happening aftr the matchmaking chapters. I will keep ya'll posted.
> 
> Kind Regards  
> Mrs Allen

Chapter 28

 

Thea walked down the stairs as she made her way to join her mother for breakfast.  
The smirk she had on her face, was something to worry about. 

Moira Queen, looked at her daughter as she seated herself on the opposite side of her mother at the table.   
Something was different, Thea had this look on her face that showed determination, but Moira had no idea why.

Having her grandchild over today, was nice, her daughter was all grown up so the kids aren't home often, but now that Oliver had a daughter, she gets to see both her kids at the house more often.

"Thea. What's got you looking all determined. Something going on that I need to know of?" Moira asked the question as she poured herself some Earl Grey tea.

"Mom. I'm going to war. This is my army face. Or what is it they called it. Yeah My mission impossible. Wait not impossible,its my mission get Olicity back together." Said Thea as she dished her some fruit on the plate in front of her 

"Ollie what? Thea if you talking about getting your brother back with Felicity, I can tell you it won't work. Felicity is a good person. She needs time. They need space from each other. And no meddling from you."

But Moira could see that this was pointless. Thea had never worried about things like this but she looked so determined, and Moira liked seeing her daughter like this, driven and passionate about something.

"Mom. It's Ollie we talking about. Laurel ruined his life, not that Amara is not a good addition to the family, but this hurt Felicity too. I'm gonna need all the help I can get."  
But before Moira could reply Raisa, their housekeeper entered the dining room, with a tear stained Amara, who was waving her hands at her aunt and grandma.

"Come here Mara. Aunt Thea will feed you, and then I will bathe you, and guess what, we can visit with daddy later. Yeah you like that huh." Thea said as Raisa placed Amara in her high chair that stood between Moira and Thea.

Moira just smiled. Thinking that Amara was just like Oliver, she just needed a mother, and with laurel gone, she can't help but wonder if Thea wasn't right. That Oliver belonged with Felicity and that they could be a family again.

\------------------------------------  
(QUEEN CONSOLIDATED.)

Tommy parked the car, in the underground parking lot of QC. Felicity gathered her bags and waited for Tommy to open the door.

When he did, he held out his hand to help her out. She just smirked as he gave her his sexy Merlin smile.

"Tommy. Tommy. You are a God. Not a real God but a, oh wow. Thanks for the drive, you didn't have to but thanks. I'm see you later for that drink" said Felicity as she took her tablet case from him, and walked to the elevator.

"I will text you okay. Have a great day." Then Tommy watch the elevator door close, then when he turned around to get into his car, he saw Oliver park up beside him. He waited for his friend to get out of his Mercedes Bentz. Ever since Oliver found out about his daughter, his been driving cars to make sure his daughter would be safe in the back. With Diggle being Oliver's driver,it was an added bonus.

"Tommy. You still here." Said Oliver while reaching in the back of the car for his laptop bag and his tablet.

"Yeah. Ollie. I'm still here. Me and Smoaks just got here. So how about we meet up later for drinks."

Oliver gave Tommy a look. And Diggle who was watching from the position he was standing noticed that Tommy wasn't budging. He looked like he was holding his ground with Oliver , sizing each other up, with a look, Oliver was about to say something when a voice interrupted them.

"Tommy. Thank God I caught you. I forgot my files. Uhm. Oliver. Digg, hi. Yeah so Tommy my files if you will." Said Felicity rushing towards them.

Tommy blinked then broke the stair as she neared him. "Sure Smoaks. Get your files. I was just leaving. My mother wants me around for dinner. So she asked if you would please join us. Dad's going crazy about his computer set up."

Oliver looked at Felicity. Waiting for her to reply, he didn't want her to go to the Merlin's. Although he couldnt say no to Rebecca Merlin, she was an amazing women, and it was no secret that both her and Mr Merlin had hoped that Tommy would end up with Felicity since they were friends before she met Oliver. But things change, people fall in love.

"Sure Tommy. Tell your mother I'd love to. But you still owe me a cocktail. Tell your father I will be there at seven." With that she took her files from the back seat, nodded at Diggle, hugged Tommy and left for the Elevator.

Tommy drove off, and then before the doors closed Oliver joined her in the elevator.

"So. Now you having drinks with Tommy what the he'll."

Felicity turned around to face him. "His my friend. We all having drinks. Why can't I have drinks with my friend.?"

Oliver looked at her. She looked really pissed. "I'm not saying you can't, I'm just saying that you getting very cosy with my friend."

Felicity then pressed the button of the top floor a third time, trying to keep her temper at bay.

"I'm just curious. You ask me for a divorce and now you having drinks with Tommy, it just..."

Then Felicity got mad, not minding Digg she burst out her hatred. "Tommy is my friend. Don't place your infidelities on me. Okay." Then the doors opened just in time and she walked out leaving a stunned Oliver and a shocked Diggle.

Oliver turned to Diggle who just have him a sad look.

"What Digg? You know I'm right. It's weird. Her and Tommy going for drinks"

Digg just shook his head and followed Oliver down the hall where Felicity had disappeared.

"Oliver, sometimes you are such a dummy man. Let's go. You got a meeting."

Then Oliver walked to his office first, to get himself in check. Digg was right he was a dummy. But he needs to get his jealousy under raps if his going to try to win back his wife's heart. Now that Tommy has delt his cards, Oliver knew he had to figure out a way to get his wife alone with him for dinner. Hopefully he and Thea will talk and work things out at lunch. So then he got his folders and walked to the glass room for the meeting with Palmer Tech.


	29. Thea Queen's matchmaking Pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this is the one you have been waiting for. The match making chapters.
> 
> Enjoy ;)
> 
> Kind Regards   
> Mrs Allen

Chapter 29

Thea's Queen's matchmaking Pt1

Rules:

1) Get Oliver and Felicity in one room for an hour.

2) Make sure their favourite table is available @ Table Salt.

3) Ice cream @ Rendezvous point, near to aquarium.

4) Perfect end to date is a kiss. Tada.

Thea had been at her rules list ever since she had arrived at Big Belly Burger. Her tablet has been in non-stop. She had been typing and the waitress, taking her order was getting impatient, and that seemed to disturb the clientele. Thea Queen being sweet and hospitable, that'd a first. They had always associated her recklessness with her brother's past mistakes, but this time Thea was facing the music, she had decided to fly in the world, making sure that was her own person and not being evaluated with her brother and his friends recklessness.

Thea looked up at the impatient waiter and smiled "I am sorry. Could I have a big belly buster, with extra fries and a chocolate shake, my brother is on his way, he will order when he gets here. Thank you." When the waiter left Thea got back to her work, of how to get her brother back together with Felicity, who was the best sister-in-law she ever had, even though it was her only one, she was the best, and Thea had liked her from the beginning. This is gonna work she thought. It has to work.

Given a few minutes the food had arrived and so had Oliver, he asked Diggle to give them a few minutes, so he then walked to where he spotted his sister.

He moved into the booth sitting opposite her, at the table, grabbing a chip and dipped it in the tomatoe dip cup.

"This is lovely. You could've ordered me some. So I called you here to uhm..."   
Before he could continue, Thea interrupted him. " I already know why big brother, you need my services to get you back with your wife. I know. So lets enjoy our lunch and then you need to listen carefully."

The waiter came and took Oliver's order. She had flirted a bit, making Thea grunt out her frustrations, couldn't some people take no for an answer. This sucks big time. How was Oliver suppose to concentrate on getting his wife back when here's to many people distracting him.

"Ollie I have an idea. You going to like it."  
Oliver dipped his chips in the sauce and waited for Thea to continue with her plan.

"Felicity will be going to Central City, to visit Barry and Iris. I was thinking how about you go down too. Not visit but surprise her." Said Thea with much enthusiasm in her voice, she was certainly excited about this part of the match making.

"Suprise her how Thea. Felicity doesn't like surprises or mysteries, they wig her out." Said Oliver as he moved on to eat his big belly buster.

Thea jut rolled her eyes at her brother's comment. Thinking for a moment then the light bulb went off.

"She hates mysteries let's give her one. Text her, tell her to meet you at Jitters. At night preferably 9am. Then you make it a movie picnic night. Ask Iris to give you the building for the night. She would. Then have a rooftop movie moment. She likes Marvel Movies. How about her favourite, Iron Man. With her favourite foods. Chocolate ice cream. It could work." 

The more Thea talked, the more Oliver got excited with the prospect of this picnic movie night with Felicity 

"Okay. You got me. We can try it. But I need a reasonable excuse to be in Central City." Said Oliver to Thea, as they both stared of into space thinking of the perfect excuse.

"How about you need to visit Amara's grandmother? Oh wait I don't think Felicity wants to be reminded of Laurel. So lets just say you there in business." Said Thea.

"Or you could just say that you needed to pick up something for your mother?" Said Digg pointing at the clock, making Oliver realise that his late for work. Lunch time was over.

He wiped his hands and then went to pull out his wallet from his jackets,breast pocket. He pulled out a few notes and laid it in the table for Thea.

"My treat. ThAnk you sis. I will see you at moms tonight when I pick up Amara. And please don't spoil her. " then he got out the booth took a step towards Thea and placed a kiss on Thea's forehead, then he followed Diggle out of the diner.

Thea looked at her tablet as she started jotting down her ideas for the date.

Subject: Picnic Movie nyt @ Jitters.

Movie: Iron Man

Beverages: cronuts with coffee. Or Chicken ceasers salad and red wine. Mintchip ice cream, sandwiches. 

Call Iris asap,arrange with Barry for help.

When Thea was done with her typing she smiled at the waiter who brought her the bill.

"Things are going to be good. Very good."

She paid for her food and then gathered her stuff and headed out the diner to her car, when her phone started ringing.

"Thea Queen, what's up?"

"Thea. Thank God I reached you. We need to shop for clothes. I'm in need of something sexy. I'm going to a night club."

"Lissy. Heeey. Uhm sure. I'm pick you up at 6pm okay."said Thea in a suspicious tone.

"Sure thanks Speedy. Love you." Then Felicity hung up the phone.

Thea looked at her phone then she realised Felicity said night club, that could only mean one thing and one thing only. Merlin. Oh damn that sucker.

Thea then dialled a number on her phone and waited for the person to answer.

"Hey Roy. It's Thea. Can we postpone our date. I've got a beating to issue to one Thomas Merlin."

Then she hung up and got in her car, driving away with much determination on her face.

"You not getting away with this Merlin. Cause I'm on to you."

Thea put on her radio and played some music. Calming herself down because she knew that tonight was going to be a hit.


	30. Verdent- Green with Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heyo guys. 
> 
> So everyone this is the chapter between the Thea's Matchmaking pt 2. Super duper awesome hope ya'll love it.
> 
> The dress Felicity is wearing is the one that Caitlyn wore on the flash when they went kareokeing.
> 
> Just got to say that its about to get hot up in club verdant
> 
> Kind Regards   
> Mrs Allen

Chapter 30  
Thea Queen's matchmaking Pt2 

Thea drove her car into the parking lot of Palmer Tech.

She looked into the review mirror, checking her hair and make up, then grabbed her cell phone and her purse then got out of the car, closing the door behind her and then walked into the building.

When she got to the reception desk, her old friend Leland the security guard smiled at her as she neared him. 

"You here to see miss Smoak.?"

"You got that right Lee. Could you call up and let her know I'm on my way up. Hey have you seen Mr Peacham. I miss that guy."

The security guard just laughed at Thea's sense of humour and nodded for her to go on up. He walked her to the elevator door, he stopped the doors before closing it, then when she turned around and looked up from her phone he smiled.

"So when you get tired of your boyfriend, you should give me a call sometime. I can show you how the real boys party."  
Then she burst out laughing, then he gave her a surprised face, considering his wording then he flushed as red as a tomatoe.

"Boys. Really Lee. Sorry I only party with men." Then she pressed the floor button she needed to be going to, and smiled as the door closed on Leland.

The 27th floor was something of a wait. Thea had stood in the elevator full of people, some of them greeted her, and some of them were to busy gossiping about Ray Palmers hot bod to even notice her.

When the elevator stopped, Thea walked out and saw Felicity with her tablet in hand talking to Ray, her hands flying around wildly as she explained something to Ray that was being projected on a white board.

Ray seem to be very interested in what she had to say, but then he saw Thea waving, that eh got up and showed Felicity, that Thea had arrived. 

"Hi. I didn't want to interrupt. I know how Felicity gets. Mr Palmer its a pleasure to see you as always. But I don't think hearing your staff talk about your hot bod is good for the soul. Lissy. You ready yet?"

When Thea spoke about Ray's bod. His eyes literall bulged out. Looking ready to pop out of the socket. And then there was Felicity who had burst out into laughter, she couldn't stop until both Ray and Thea was giving her the sceptical look.

"Oh uhm. So I guess that's my fault. I was blabbering to Jerry that I see you shirtless, multiple times shirtless, uh, shirtless all the time, uhm. Yeah. Salmon ladder ring a bell." Said Felicity with a blush on her face as she started packing up her files.

When it finally dawned on Ray that Felicity was the one to spread the rumour, he laughed too.

"Hilarious guys. As much as I like hearing about salmon ladders and hot bods, we need to go. The boutiques waits for no one. So come. Goodbye Mr Palmer, uh I mean Ray." Said Thea grabbing Felicity by her arm, pulling her along with her out of Ray's office, to the elevator.

"Thea. I am here you know. You can stop pulling me now. Gosh you strong for someone so skinny." Said Felicity as she rubbed her arm, then got into the elevator, and stood next to Thea who was looking at her weirdly.

"What...Thea. Why are you looking at me like that?" 

Thea looked at Felicity then smiled and shook her head. "Sorry. It's just I miss you, alot and now that you and my brother is getting a divorce, its just I have always wanted a sister. And now you leaving me."

Felicity's face fell, she could understand what Thea was saying. And she missed the girl too.

"Thea. I'm not leaving you. I love you like a sister too. And I will never leave you." Said Felicity as she moved closer to Thea and hugged her.

"Thanks Lisy. You my sister and I don't want you to leave." Then she hugged Felicity and then pulled away smiling at Felicity.

"Okay. No more tears, let's go get some sexy outfits."

\--------___-----------___----------

Shopping with Thea, had been a tiring day. When Felicity got home, she kicked off her manolo blaniks, then walked over to the couch and sat down on the leather seats, resting her feet.

Closing her eyes just for a minute, her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller id and saw it was Tommy. When the call kept persisting, she had to pick it up.

"Hello Merlin. What do you want? It's not even time for dinner yet. Does your dad need me to come over now. Because I was thinking of soaking in the tub, then wear the dress I bought today, because you so owe me cocktail."

Tommy's laughter could be heard loudly over the phones speaker, him laughing got Felicity laughing too. "Geez, Lissy I know I owe you and I pay my debt. I'm just calling to ask when I should pick you up. And the sound of soaking sounds divine, is there space for me." Tommy's voice was filled with hidden lust.

Felicity gasped for air. Trying read between the lines Tommy had spouted, but she decided to let it slide. "Tommy, uh, why don't we meet up at 7am. That gives me enough time to get ready. I have to go."

Before Tommy could reply, she hung up the phone and laid back down on the couch with her arm over her eyes. Laying and resting her body for just a few minutes, then she got up and gathered her bags to take upstairs with her.

Meanwhile upstairs, Felicity ran a tub of water for herself, she decided to wear the dress Thea had picked out for her. It was a perfect. Just the dress to leave the desired effect Felicity was going for.

She got undressed and pinned her hair up in a messy bun, and got into the tub to just relax and get rid of the stressful heavy load of work today.

When her alarm went of stating it had been 20 minutes that had past she got out of the tub and put rolled the towel around her body. She looked in the mirror and saw her hair was a little mossy, so she decided that she would curl her hair then to give it a wavy effect.

(Link for the dress - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/14355292535932488/)

After her hair had been curled she combed it out and then placed a light emerald pin in her head, to keep it to the other side of her head.

She walked into the room to her walk in closet, to take out her dress. The beautiful black dress with the glittery sequence, when she put it on and zipped it up it looked amazing. It fit her like a glove And with her hair to the side made the dress look as good as any designer dress. When she checked her closet for her red Jimmy Choos, she found the box empty. Ah ha . Oliver. She had forgotten it at the mansion once. So she decided to rather wear her red Louboutin heels. The ones Moira had bought her when she couldn't make fashion week, because her and Oliver had gone to South Africa to visit the Marine World.

Felicity checked herself in the mirror one last time and grabbed her purse with her cell phone and headed downstairs to wait for Tommy.

Half and hour later, he arrived with his Porche. A black one his father had bought him on his 18th birthday. He got out of the car and walked up to he house. He rang the door bell and what he sure when he opened the door was not something he was prepared for.

The Felicity who opened the door, was not the Felicity he saw earlier this morning. This women was a Greek goddess. Her long blonde hair shining on her head like a halo. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Tommy. You can get your jaw off my floor. You drooling. Thanks though, I mean not thanks as in compliment, or saying I'm beautiful, but uh, yeah let's go please before I embarrass myself." 

Tommy just laughed and walked her to the car.

"Now theres the Felicity I know. You went from Geek, to Greek goddess uh . What I meant is you do look beautiful. I'm gonna have to watch the men tonight."

Felicity smiled and waited for Tommy to open the passenger door for her. When he did, she got in the car and winked at him.

He ran around the car and got in the drivers seat. Before he started the car, he looked at her and said "hold on tight, its gonna be a bumpy ride."

Then when felicity giggled he started the car and drove off.

\---------------------continue next chapter----------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I know it leaves alot to be desired. Next chapter I promise that in club verdant its about to go down. That will be the one ya'll will be left breathless
> 
> I love you all.
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudo's its going to be epic.
> 
> See you in a Flash.


	31. Thea Queen's matchmaking Pt2 (gone wrong)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was suppose to continue on from the previous chapter but I thought lemme just make it a new one. This is Pt2 of Thea's match making, it could go either way. Good or bad. 
> 
> But that depends on what we think going to happen.
> 
> All I can say is that club Verdant is the best club for shit to go down.
> 
> Lots of love. Thanks for kudos and comments. After this we can only hope that things will get better for Olicity, or not. But I think its time Oliver started fighting for his wife.
> 
> Old character will be returning, can only wonder who... all I can say is a little Birdy told me so.
> 
> Enjoy 
> 
> Kind Regards   
> Mrs Allen

\------------------------------------  
Oliver walked into his mother's house, he could hear his mother and Raisa in the living room, talking while discussing her grandchild. They didn't know he was standing in the hallway listening to them.

"Moira, she is very beautiful yes. Oliver is very lucky man. But he needs his wife, and miss Amara needs a mother." Said Raisa as she held his daughter in her arms.

His mother just responded by agreeing with Raisa.

"You are right Raisa. Felicity would be a wonderful mother to Amara. She is the best person. But I don't think she will come back. It's complicated." Said Moira looking on at her grandchild who was drinking her bottle.

So Oliver walked into the living room and waved at his mother and Raisa. He walked to where Raisa was sitting and held out his arms for his daughter,who let go of her bottle and showed him a gummy smile.

"Hey, baby girl. Look at you, did you have fun with grandma and Raisa." His daughter just smiled and blew some bubbles waving her hands, as her father paid her attention.

He sat down and held her in his arms, he was practically enjoying his time with her. Even though he wasn't aware of her at the time, he realised that it was a blessing having this addition to his family. 

Thea walked into the living room, all grumpy and threw her bag on the couch next to her, then sat next to her mother, who pulled her in for a hug. 

"What's wrong sweety? Are you okay." Said Moira sounding very concerned about her daughters mood.

"I'm fine mom. I just need to get out tonight. Felicity is getting me at Verdant tonight." Said Thea sinking down on the couch, cozing up in her mother's warmth.

When Thea mentioned Verdant, he realised that meant that Tommy was going to be there with his wife. He also gave Thea a concerned look. Like he was telling her they needed a plan.

"Ollie, you need to come too. I don't wanna go alone. Roy will be there late, so c'Mon, mom and Raisa can watch Mara. Won't you mom." Said Thea in an over excited voice.

Moira gave Thea a look, like she knew what she was up too. So she just nodded and winked at Raisa, who had a sly smirk on her face.

"Sure Mr Oliver. I will take care of your little princess." Then Raisa winked at Thea who just grinned at Oliver's exasperated look.

"Then I guess its a done deal, let me just go get ready. I do still have some clothes in my old room right. Get dressed Thea. We got half an hour." With that Oliver got up and handed Amara to his mother's waiting arms. He placed a kiss on Moira's cheek and then on Amara's forehead , then he walked out the living room with Thea hot on his heels.  
\--------------_______---------------

Club Verdant was full. The long lines of people standing waiting to enter the new hip club was amazing, everyone was dressed in there best clothes. They all looked amazing. Tommy drove up to the front of the club, he waited for the valet to come so that he could help Felicity out the car.

"You ready Smoaky." Said Tommy looking at Felicity who was fixing her make up and checking her iPhone.

She smiled at him and nodded. "Yes,Merlin. Let's go. You owe me a dance."   
He smiled then got out of the car and handed the keys over to the Valet. He then moved around the car to open the door for Felicity, who gathers her back and prepares to get out of the car. Lots of customers looked at them, some people were blatantly staring at how beautiful her dress looked and some again were shocked that she was with Tommy.

She took his hand, and walked with him on the red carpet leading to the club doors. They walked inside and Felicity was then again bombarded by the rush of music and bodies in the club, dancing and the people staring. So she decided to ignore all of them and followed Tommy to the VIP room.

Meanwhile in the VIP room, Tommy called one of the waiters to bring a round of tequila shots and two glasses of the clubs best red wine."Starting the night off with Tequila, what you trying to loosen me up." Said Felicity as she moved her body to the beat, watching from the balcony as people were dancing downstairs. 

Tommy watched as Felicity's skirt moved a little up on her thighs, exposing a little more skin. She was moving her body to the rhythm, he liked that she was enjoying herself, and having dinner with his parent earlier was very nice, he was glad his father didn't bring up the divorce, But he seemed to approve of Tommy's choice of friends. Even his mother had enjoyed herself.

"No Felicity. Just want you to have a good time." Said Tommy as he got up from the leather couch to stand beside Felicity at the balcony. She turned to face him and smiled "Dont worry Merlin. It's working." Then she pulls him closer to her, hugging him as she stumbled a little on her heels.

Tommy held Felicity in his arms a while longer and that's how their friends saw them, in each others arms.   
Thea was the first to speak just to break the surprised tension.

"Hi Lissy. Tommy. You here. So is everyone cool. Let's get some shots and drinks up here. Tommy its your club. How about you come with me and get everyones drinks." Said Thea as she gave Oliver a wink, when Tommy moved away from Felicity then went to follow Thea back downstairs to get some drinks.

Felicity looked at Oliver who gave a questioning look, she looked at him and just smiled, then she walked over to Caitlyn and Ronnie who were sitting on the opposite leather couch from where she and Tommy were seated.

Barry and Iris came upstairs soon after Thea returned. Before Tommy could take up his seat next to Felicity, Thea bumped him out of the way and jumped to sit next to Felicity surprising everyone. She giggled and hugged Felicity, who gave Tommy a shrugged sorry.

He then took up a seat opposite her, sitting next to Oliver, who had his hands clenched into fists. "So guys. All of you are here. How is everyone." Said Barry who noticed the obvious tension in the VIP room, when no one responded,Felicity responded first. "Cool Barry. Everything's cool. I for one had a nice dinner with the Merlin's and actually got invited to Amsterdam with Mrs Merlin. She has a conference meeting there, doctors you know. So I'm glad I get to see everyone here today. We leave in two days right Tommy." Before Tommy could respond Oliver spoke up. "The Netherlands. I thought you hated cold weather. And you going with Tommy. Why?" 

Thea noticed her brother's change, he looked like he was pissed, her plans were so not going the way she had hoped, she tried to lighten the mood by offering everyone shots but no one seemed to care, everyone waiting for Felicity or Tommy to say something, but they didn't.

Ronnie cleared his throat and got up. "Cait. Let's go dance. I need to loosen up my bones." Caitlin got the gist and nodded. Leaving her purse then followed Ronnie downstairs. Soon after it was just silence. Oliver stared at his friend who looked flushed and a felicity who was disturbed by Oliver's bluntness.

"Tommy is going with his mother. Mrs Merlin, Rebecca asked me to attend with her, because Ray couldn't make it. It's charity. I don't need to explain anything to you. Tommy lets go dance." She got up and took of her jacket, showing the backless part of her dress, when Oliver saw it he was definitely gasping for air. He wanted Tommy no where near his wife. He felt helpless.

He watched as she and Tommy were dancing closely on the dance floor amongst their friends. She was glowing. Her killer watt smile radiating the room, lighting up his mood, what he couldn't allow was Tommy pulling Felicity flush against his body, holding her, sliding his fingers down her back, making her laugh. He needed to put and end to this.

He walked down the stairs, downing his glass of scotch. Then gave the glass to a passing waiter. He headed to the dance floor and pushed Tommy out of the way.

"What the he'll man.?" Said Tommy regaining his footing 

"Oliver. Are you being an idiot what's wrong with you?" Said Felicity Moving towards Tommy, only to have Oliver pull her into his arms, holding her tight.

"Whats wrong with me? What's, are you serious. You are my wife, and I don't want you dancing with my friend like some cheap hooker." Felicity gasped at the last words Oliver utters, then she pushed him away from her and slapped him so hard that people were crowding them, to look what was happening. 

"You don't get to pull the wife card Oliver. We getting a divorce and its final. As for cheap hooker. Screw you." Then she turned around walking towards Tommy who held out his hand to her. She placed her hand in his and let him lead her to the VIP room to get her stuff.

Thea walked up to Oliver and shook her head 

"You are such and idiot Oliver. Get your stuff we going home. It was a bad idea bringing you here. Lets go."   
Oliver just shook his head, and followed Felicity and Tommy to the VIP room, he saw Felicity lean into Tommy as he pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. Oliver couldnt stop himself, he rushed across the room and punched Tommy in the face. He pushed him to the wall and started hitting him.

"Ollie, what the hell. Oliver stop." But Thea wasn't strong enough to stop her brother, Ronnie and Barry pulled him off a bleeding Tommy. He tried to pull himself away from his friends but they only tighten their grip.

Felicity rushed to Tommy's side. She brushed his hair from his face and used a napkin to wipe away the blood from his lip and nose. She turned around to face her angry husband.

"How could you do this Oliver? To Tommy. His your friend. I don't want to see you again. Don't you ever come near me." Then she helped Tommy up and took their things and walked out the VIP room, leaving a distraught Oliver in her wake.  
\-------______------_____------_____-

Felicity drove Tommy's car. He was laying in the back seat, wiping his bleeds nose.

"I'm sorry Felicity. I never wanted for this to happen. I ruined your night." Said Tommy as he wiped his bleeding lip.

Felicity pulled up into her garage, and got out and opens the back door for him, he sat there looking at her. She smiled and helped him get out, and walked with him into the kitchen, where she pushed him to sit in the chair while she went to get the medical aid kit.

She took out the antiseptic alcohol swabs and started wiping at the cut, making Tommy hiss as his lower lip started burning.

"I'm sorry. Shh, I'm sorry. Don't it hurt." Then she moved closer and blew on the cut.   
Tommy looked at her and smiled then said "I'm sorry." Felicity gave him a surprised looked and said "For what." Then Tommy moved closer to her and said "for this." Then he placed his hands in either sides of her face and leant down to kiss her on the lips. At first he kissed her, then when he started to move away thinking he was doing he wrong thing, she moved closer, dropping the swab and placed her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Then said "I'm not." And then they continued to kiss each other.  
\--------_____-----_____-----____-----  
A/N: Continue on next chapter to find out what happens to Tomcity


	32. Always be my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone. I love that you guys loved the previous chapters and that everyone is loving my Tommy and Felicity moments. I know I'm just torturing Oliver. But let's face it its super hot the Tommy moments.
> 
> Anned commented that she watched Chicago Med. Yeah I know Tommy makes one hellava sexy doctor right. Now who's with me.
> 
> So I'm afraid to say that this chapter is a bit shocking and emotional but I hope everyone will like it.
> 
> Happy New Year. Love and Joy to all of ya'll enjoy the new chapter.
> 
> Kind Regards  
> Mrs Allen

Chapter 32

Felicity woke up with a massive headache. She got out of bed groaning as she stood up and scratches her head. She walked into the bathroom and found Tommy brushing his teeth and wearing nothing but a towel to cover him.

"Oh god. Tommy what are you...uh What happened? We didn't, did we?" Said Felicity scratching her head trying to remember what happened last night.

"No hey. Smoaky. We didn't do anything, we just kissed and you got sick. Something about sushi for lunch but ended up vomiting on my shoes I might add." 

Felicity just groaned. Thinking about last night when it finally came to her, she had kissed Tommy but started feeling really sick to her stomach, vomiting on Tommy's Italian loafers. Which she had apologised for profusely, making Tommy feel guilty for kissing her and then he gave her some water and put her to bed.

"Yeah. About that I'm sorry. So I don't have to go into work. Ray is there and I've got the rest of the week off." Then she walked up next to him and took her tooth brush to brush her teeth. They stood next to each other, having that awkward moment of silence, just staring in the mirror then glancing at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

When Tommy caught her staring, he smiled and then said. "Get dressed. I will make breakfast and then we can go to my mother's. She will explain to us the charity thing." Felicity just nodded at him, and watched as he walked out the bathroom and into her bedroom, where he took one of Oliver's sweatpants and t-shirt which had been a bit baggy since Oliver had way more muscle than him, but he looked hot nonetheless.

When Felicity was done dressing, she followed the smell of coffee and bacon to the kitchen. Then she stopped, dead on the spot of the doorway, Tommy had turned around and waved the pan in front of her which was filled with juicy bacon wrapped omelettes making Felicity gulp down her nausea. 

Tommy looked at her, and walked to her, pan in hand, but Felicity held up her hand and gestured for him to stop, "Smoaky. You okay. Are you feeling sick again?" But Felicity would hear none of it, because she ran to the separate bathroom downstairs and knelt down on the floor with half her body over the toilet seat.

That's how Tommy found her, puking her guts out. He held back her hair and waited for her to finish. Then handed her a wet cloth to wipe her mouth and her now flushed face. Felicity groaned at the feel of the wetness against her face. It was lovely, she liked the feel of the wet cloth, it felt soothing and amazing. Tommy handed her a glass of water and smirked. "I guess the drinking last night wasn't agreeing with you. I will clean up the kitchen and open the Windows. Here's a packet of Saltines, its uhm the ones Ollie likes to nibble on." She took the biscuits and bite into it. The salty taste washed over her tongue making her feel so much better.

"Thanks Tommy. Uh but I don't think I can make it for later. Can you please tell your mom she can fill me in on the way to Amsterdam tomorrow. I think I'm just going to lay down." Tommy smiled and nodded.

He saw how red her eyes was, she looked a mess, not that he would say it to her face, but she did look kind of fragile. There was this glow about her, that he couldn't seem to phantom, but he had it pegged down to the virus going around.

He then helped her up and lifted her into his arms, surprising the he'll out of her. "Tommy, what are you doing?" She said as she looked him in the eyes. "Taking you to bed." When he realised how it sounded he immediately turned red and then rectified the situation "I mean, bed as in to rest, not you know, the horizontal tango." Felicity burst out into laughter and smiled at Tommy's silliness. "Usually I'm the one talking in sentence fragments. But it works for you to. Thanks Tommy. For being here for me." Then they went upstairs, Tommy carrying Felicity and talking his ear off.   
He placed her in bed and watched as she fell back into a fitful sleep.

Tommy went back downstairs and immediatly started cleaning the kitchen and used some of   
Tommy went down to he kitchen to clean it from the smell of bacon. Felicity had nearly fainted at the smell. Where as he had loved the smell of the bacon wrapped omelette. While he was wrapped up in cleaning, he heard the front door open, and heard the sound of his best friend calling. "Felicity! Fe-li-city! Honey are you home." 

Yeah it was definitely Oliver. He waited as his friend walked into the kitchen, him not knowing that it was Tommy who was in the kitchen and not Felicity. Tommy braced himself as Oliver enters the kitchen looking for Felicity only to find Tommy in the kitchen cleaning, wearing his clothes.

"Fel... Tommy. What are you doing here?" Asked Oliver in a abrupt manner, letting Tommy give him a sceptical look, as if daring Oliver to say something. Oliver took in Tommy's comfort around a home which belonged to him and his wife, Tommy looked very comfortable. Meaning Tommy must have stayed the night if he was wearing Oliver's clothes, then it dawns on Oliver that Tommy and Felicity might have slept together last night.

He clenched his fist and walked over to Tommy, who held up his hands and put some distance between him and his best friend.

"Nothing happened Ollie. I swear we just kissed and I...oh boy wait wait." Said Tommy as he saw Oliver's face look at him in disbelief.

"You kissed my wife. Have you slept in my bed as well. You wearing my clothes. Just what the hell went on in my house last night." Oliver shouted as he neared Tommy, who was basically standing his ground. 

He then said. "We just kissed. Well until she got sick and puked on my shoes. I put her to bed and slept on the couch. She was sick this morning and I."

Oliver looked at him, shocked that he only heard about Felicity being ill from his best friend now, when he had to drag it out of him. "She's sick and you don't call me. We might be heading for divorce Tommy, but she's still my wife. Get the hell out of my house." Then he turned around and walked out of the kitchen walking towards the stairs and stopped to hear if Tommy was heading out, when he heard the front door bang he walked back up the stairs grining like the cat who caught the canary.

When he entered the bedroom, he wasn't prepared for what he saw. It was Felicity wearing his white dress shirt, the same one she had given to him for Christmas. She looked so vulnerable laying right there on the bed. She had her hand on her stomach and the other arm over her face. She looked really pale and sick.

"Oh felicity. Are you okay? Honey, come sweety get up, let me feel your temperature." When Oliver gathered Felicity in his arms she groaned at being disturbed. "Oliver. I'm not feeling okay, my head it hurts.Can I have some Advil and water." She snuggled into Oliver's arms and held his warm body to her, she was shaking, she had a mild fever and from what Tommy had said about her nausea, he figured it was a virus. So he laid her back down on the bed and pulled the blankets over her. Then he walked into the en-suite bathroom and grabbed two Advil tablets and a glass of water. He walked in and found Felicity crying and clutching the pillow to her body. He hated seeing her in pain, he put the stuff on the bedside table and sat on the bed next to his wife. "Felicity. Honey, c'mon you need to drink this tablets for the headache. Honey. Felicity. Felicity can you hear me." Oliver was frantic, felicity had fainted in his arms. She was breathing, but very shallow. Her pulse wa faint but it was there. He laid felicity back down on the bed and grabbed his phone from his jacket pocket, then dialled 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Uh, hello. Hello. My wife. She's unconscious. She has been sick, I don't know for how long, but she said her head was aching and she's been puking her guts out. Please she's unconcious I don't know what's wrong."

Oliver sounded frantic as he responded to what the operator was asking of him. He gave them the address, and waited patiently with his wife for the ambulance. While he waited he then texted all his family members and friends.   
He knew he had to dial Tommy, but he didn't feel like speaking to his friend right now. The sirens could be heard from outside the house. He laid Felicitys head back down onto the pillow and kissed her forehead. "Hold on honey. Please hold on." Then he rushed downstairs to open the door to the waiting paramedics, who came fully prepared. He lead them back upstairs to where his wife was laying unconcious in bed.

They checked her vitals and then strapped her onto a stretcher, and walked her down to the waiting ambulance.   
"Sir, we need you to come with us. She's your wife right." Then he nodded and got in the back of the ambulance van and issued out some orders to the security to lock down the house.

He sat down next to Felicity as the ambulance drove of in a hurry, he took hold of her hand and held in in his own. His other hand brushing her hair back on her head, where they have fallen out of the neat ponytail.

"Hold on Felicity." Whispered Oliver "You need to fight for me honey. I can't lose you again. I just can't."  
\-------------------_______-------------__________--------------___  
Stay tuned to find out what's up with Felicity.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this is the chapter we have all been waiting for.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Comments appreciated from everyone and let me just say this. A storm is about to brew and we might see someone returning to Starling City, but who might it be.
> 
> Kind Regards   
> Mrs Allen

The ambulance van stopped infront of Starling General. Oliver moved aside as doctors and nurses rushed to the van as they got Felicity onto a bed, and pushed her into the hospital while the paramedic guys held Oliver back as he shouted for his wife.

Rebecca Merlin came out of the Staff Only room, just as Oliver passed by her, with doctors and nurses rushed with him.

"Oliver? Oh Oliver. What happened?" She said as Oliver halts at the door being closed on his face. He turned around and looked at Tommy's mother who had sounded very concerned. She led him to a nearby bench and sat down next to him.

"What happened? Is she okay. Last I checked she went out to Verdant with Tommy, I assumed uh. Never mind that, are you okay son. Do you need me to call your mother?" Rebecca saw Oliver crying for the first time as he fell onto her, he was crying in her arms. She hasn't seen Oliver this distraught, since his dog had died.   
"I don't know Mrs M. She looks really sick. She kept ranting that her head was aching and Tommy says she had been vomiting alot. I don't know what's wrong with my wife. I can't lose her, I can't." He just continued bawling his eyes out. He didn't hear his friends enter the room. All of them worried about Felicity and seeing him cry they could only fear the worst.  
Felicity's mother was out of town and couldn't be reached. As he waited with his friends, his parents walked into the room with Tommy and his father following close behind him.

"Oliver. Oliver oh dear. My beautiful boy are you okay. How is Felicity doing Rebecca?" Said Moira as she sat down next to Oliver hugging him then directed her question at her friend.

Tommy stood aside talking on his phone, when Oliver moved towards him and pushed him against the wall. "This is your fault. You should've told me she was sick. I swear to God, Tommy if something happens to my wife I will end you." Mr Merlin pulled Tommy away before he could do anything, while Robert moves Oliver to the opposite side of the room away from Tommy. The doctor who had been treating Felicity, walked out into the waiting room and nodded at Dr Merlin.

"Mr Oliver Queen. Could you come with me please. The rest of the family please stay here, just know that Mrs Smoak-Queen is going to be okay." Then Oliver got up and followed the doctor out of the waiting.

They headed to Felicitys room, Oliver saw his wife hooked up to an iv-line. She looked like she had gotten her colour back. She was asleep. He walked up to her bed and bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Mr Queen. Your wife is perfectly fine. It's just that she's been dehydrated, I guess its because of the pregnancy she had currently a sever case of morning sicknes Some women..." 

Oliver looked at the doctor in disbelief. Pregnant. Felicity was pregnant. His wife was pregnant with their baby. He couldn't believe it. 

"Pregnant. She's pregnant. Then why is she so damn sick." Oliver directed his question at the doctor who had thought Oliver knew about his wife's pregnancy.

"Mr Queen. Your wife is 12 weeks pregnant. Some women experience severe cases of symptoms. But she must've drank or ate something to worsen the symptoms. Uh we found some traces of alcohol in her blood stream. Don't worry Mr Queen. Your wife is fine. So is the little one. As soon as she wakes we'll schedule for an ultrasound." Then the doctor patted him on his shoulder and congratulated him, on his impending bundle of joy, then left the room.

Oliver moved back towards his wife. He sat down next to her on the bed. He held her hand and smoothed down her hair, waiting for her to open her eyes. "Felicity. My love. You scared me. I'm waiting for you to open your eyes so I can give you the good news. I know, I hurt you, and its breaking my heart that I did that to you, but I..." before he could continue, felicity started moving around in the bed. She moved her right arm and also her head from side to side. Checking in her surroundings,like Digg had taught her once. She then faced Oliver and tried to smile but the oxygen masked covered her face. 

She moved it from her mouth and smiled at him. "Oliver. What am I doing here? Ow my head still hurts. You brought me here." Oliver just smiled and carressed her cheek as she took a deep breathe.

"Felicity, you collapsed in my arms. You were unconscious. The doctor said that aside from the dehydration and iron deficiency you are okay. But what I'm not okay with is that you didn't tell me you were 12 weeks pregnant." Oliver got up and paced the room waiting for Felicity to at least say something but she didn't say anything. She just moved her hand down to her stomach and rubbed it. "I... I'm pregnant. Wait 12 weeks. Oh wow. Things have become so unbelievably clear. No wonder my breast have been so tender. Oh and they getting bigger." Oliver just looked at her and coughed. Hearing his wife speak about her breast in front of him when he hasn't seen it for a couple of weeks now, just made him stifle a groan. "Felicity, please don't talk about your breast being tender right now..." Felicity just chuckled and placed her hands on her breast, smiling at Oliver's quirkiness.  
"I'm pregnant. Oh gosh. I'm having a baby. Oliver can you believe this. I'm having a baby, we pregnant. We having a baby. Pregnant, me I can't believe it." Felicity pronounced it again, likeing the sound of it. Being pregnant had been something both her and Oliver had wanted when they had started dating. Realising that they were going to be parents was as good as it gets. The doctor came back in with two more people. The sonographer and a nurse who was checking on Felicity's vitals. They set up the piece of machine, and the doctor asked Felicity to lift up the hospital shirt so they could put some gel on her belly. "Oh look at that. I'm not showing yet. But its barely there." The doctors just grinned at Felicitys humour as they switched on the machine. 

Silence permitted the room. All that could be heard was a beating sound. The sound of a very fast heart beat. Their babies heart beat. She was truly in fact pregnant. Oliver moved closer to his wife and took her hand in his. He saw next to her, totally aware of their baby, who looked like a grapefruit. 

"Look Oliver. Our baby. That's our baby." Felicity smiled and looked at the screen showing her the baby.

"Baby's heartbeat is within normal range, everything looks as good as to be expected. I'll print you some copies. Here a tissue to wipe the excess gel. Congratulations." Said The sonographer as she turned off the machine and walked out of the room. 

Leaving Oliver and Felicity in the room to process that she was in fact pregnant. Before either of them could speak, all their friends and family rushed into the room, Moira moved to Felicity, kissing her on her for head and asked what the doctor said. Felicity looked at Oliver, who was waiting for her to tell everyone but she didn't so he did it for her.

"Uhm. Everyone. Felicity is suffering from hyperemesis gravidarum, the technical term is morning sickness. Uh." Said Oliver as he stumbled about his words. So Felicity chose to speak instead.

"I'm fine guys. What Oliver is trying to say is that I'm pregnant. I'm 12 weeks pregnant. We having a baby."

The room was filled with silence. Until Thea broke the silence and said "Pregnant. Oh Felicity that's amazing. I'm going to be an aunt again. Woah."

Everyone congratulated then except Tommy. He stood back from the crowd. Looking at Felicity and Oliver. This wasn't fair. He had lost his chance with Felicity before he even knew he had one. She was pregnant with Oliver's baby. Why would she pay attention to him now. So he walked out the room, his mother following him out the room.

"Tommy. Thomas wait." Said Rebecca 

"For what mom. She's pregnant. This is what everyone was hoping for, a chance for Olicity to get back together. I just, I just wish." Said Tommy as he stood infront of his mother.

"You wish what Tommy" said Malcolm. "Felicity is a married women. Pregnant with your best friends child. You need to leave." Then Tommy walked out he hospital leaving his parents worried about him.

"Malcolm,why did you have to say that to him. His your son." But Malcolm just waved her off and said  
"It's because his my son,that I had to. Felicity is married. Tommy will get his heart broken if he continues to persue this. My wayward boy. He needs to learn."

\---------_______-------_______-----------_______-------____-----

Stay tuned for next chapter.  
Ciao


	34. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm Baaaaaack.
> 
> Yes I'm back.
> 
> Sorry to keep ya'll in suspense. I took a much needed break. I had to, was very ill and the tablets made me tired.
> 
> But I'm back I will upload a chapter everyday until its finish.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Kind Regards  
> Mrs Allen

*****Chapter 34*****

 

Incredible.

The first thought that came to Oliver, was incredible.

His wife was pregnant. Pregnant. Felicity was expecting their child. He couldn't believe it. 

Its been 4 days since they were at the hospital, where the doctor told them she was expecting. He couldn't believe it. She didn't understand thgat she was pregnant, she was happy yes, but her happiness was short-lived, when she gave him a look and turned on him.

Her mother had come to visit, everyone had come to visit her, but Oliver was restricted. He could still see the hurt on her face when she lashed out on him.

*--------flashback----------*

"We having a baby Oliver can you believe it." Felicity was happy, she literally had a glow on her face, besides the redness and puffiness of her eyes, she was still a beautiful women.

"Its amazing. Our baby Felicity. Now we can raise Amara together with a sibling." And just like that Oliver regretted the words that flowed out of his mouth. He saw the look on Felicity's face. She pulled her hand from his, and sat up in bed. 

 

" What do you mean? Raise our child with Amara. Really Oliver. I just found out I'm expecting a tiny human child, my child, and you bring up your child with Laurel. Who in fact ran away, she gave her child up. How can you expect me to just fall in line like this? Yes we having a baby. But that doesn't mean we can be together. I'm not ready to forgive you."

Oliver's face was something worth a painting, the way Felicity said she wasn't ready to forgive him, she had no idea how remorseful he was. He just had to earn back her trust.

"Felicity. I know I hurt you bad. But I want to talk about it. I scheduled an appointment with a counselor, if you want to come. I...". Said Oliver as he sat back down next to Felicity taking her hands and rubbing it between his.

"Oliver. I understand that you scared and think that I will keep the baby from you, I won't. But as for counselor. I don't think I'm ready yet. You can go. Talk to someone. And when I'm ready. I'll talk to you."

*-----end of flashback-----*

 

Oliver got up from the barstool and placed his coffee mug in the sink, while staring out the window, he was snapped out of his daydream, by Thea who was snapping her fingers away.

"Yohoo!!! Earth to Ollie. Amara is with Mom. I'm just coming to pick up some of her stuff, and then I'm off. Don't you have an appointment today?" Said Thea.

"Yeah, and I'm late. Grab what you need, and lock up. I'll get the keys back later." With that he rushed out the room before Thea could speak to him about Felicity.

Thea just watched as her brother rushed out the room. She shook her head and muttered, "Oh Ollie. What am I going to do with you two knuckleheads." Then she went on to Amara's room to get some diapers.

\-------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry this is so short. I will continue in a bit from my tablet, this is from my phone. Next we'll see Oliver at the counselor. And also someone is back in town. Now who could that be.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this chapter is all about Oliver's counseling. And also we get flashbacks to what really happened that night. Some, not a lot.
> 
> Also someone might be back. We'll only get Felicity chapters later on, for now let's have some Ollie moments. And also Tommy(Hotshot, ChicagoMed Doctor)Merlin.
> 
> Kind Regards  
> Mrs Allen

*-------------Chapter 35------------------*

**-----flashback-----**

"Look at him, Man of the hoooooooooour." Screamed Tommy above the cheering crowd.

Oliver laughed and accepted the tequilla shot from him.

"Thanks man. You didn't have to do this. Where's the other guys?" Said Oliver as he downed his shot.

"Ollie, Ollie. Tonight is your last day as a bachelor man. Don't worry about the other guys, enjoy." Said Tommy as he handed Oliver another drink, which Oliver accepted.

They went up to the VIP room, and sat down, when a waiter brought him a glass of wine.

He gestured for Tommy to take it, but the waiter gave him the card. It read.

To the most handsomest guy  
In the world, enjoy the drink  
I love you.

When he was done reading it, he threw the card one side, and then Tommy picked it up he gave Oliver a smirk and said "A drink, huh, secret admirer, or future wife. You lucky bastard." Then Oliver just shrugged it off and drank the glass of wine and looked to Tommy and said "Another refill, then we can play some cards, when the guys get here." Tommy just nodded and gave the waiter the order.

**------end of flashback--------**

 

Oliver parked his car, outside the couselors office. The place didn't look full. Hopefully no one saw him coming to this place. There was already a lot of speculation about Amara, and the marital problems he and felicity had.

He got out the car and walked up to the door and rang the bell.

The lady who opened the door, wore glasses, similar to Felicity's, her dress code formal, black and white, with a hint of colour to the lips, yeah he thought she definitly was a counselor.

"Mr Queen, thank you for coming, will your wife not be joining us?" Said the counselor.

Oliver followed her into a nicely furnished room, and sat down. "No. Uh she will not."

The counselor took out a pad of paper and her pen, she looked at Oliver and started the session.

"Mr Queen. I'm Mrs Cavalli. You can call me that. I prefer a more formal approach. So let's begin. Was this a one time or on going affair?"

Oliver was taken aback by the couselors cut throat approach so he replied." It was an impulsive one night stand, I regretted it the moment I woke up."

The counserlor jotted everything he said down, then she looked up and asked "Are you, or were you inlove with this person you had an affair with?"

Oliver was mortified. How dare this women ask this question. "Like hell. I don't love the women, Laurel. Her name is Laurel. We have a daughter together, how can you ask if I love her, I'm married. I love my wife."

The counselor just nodded, and jotted down the things he said, then she asked "Are you still seeing this Laurel, as you say?" 

"Lady. Mrs Cavalli. No I'm not. In fact I haven't seen her, until the day she dumped my daughter at my house." Said Oliver in a abrupt manner.

"Mr Queen. Do you remember what happened the night of the affair. Do you remember? Were you drunk. From what I read in your profile, you and your wife were a very healthy loving couple. What led you to decide to cheat on her." Said Mrs Cavalli

This question rocked him to the core. Remember, did he remember how he got into bed with Laurel. Did he drink that much, that he forgot. He didn't reply. Time passed and the counselor just started at him.

"Mr Queen. I can see from your expression that you don't remember what happened the night to lead you to cheat on your wife. How do you even know that you did cheat on her? Were you drinking that night?". Said the Counsellor as she waited for Oliver to reply to the questions she spun out at him.

Oliver was still flabbergasted. He didn't know how to responded. He just stared into thin air. As if his mind was working overtime, trying to figure out what he needed to hear, or what he thought the counselor needed to hear.

"Mr Queen. We are done for the day. I believe you are left with a lot of questions today. Consider that something to think about and we will continue our session in two days." With that Oliver got up from his seat and walked out of the ladies house to his car.

He took out his phone and started dialling a number. When the person picked up he waited for the person to talk.

"Hello. Ollie. Ollie is that you?" Said the person.

"Sara. Its me. I need your help."


	36. Would You still love me the same.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So who liked the latest episode of Arrow and The Flash.
> 
> Amazing right.
> 
> So Barry that hot piece of Nerdy Candy came back to earth 1 yeah!!! I'm happy.
> 
> So let's focus on my story.
> 
> So this chapter will focus on Oliver trying to figure out how he slept with Laurel. And Also Sara is back. Yeah!!!! Who guessed Sara would be back. Lol. Really. None of you. Everyone thought its Laurel. But yeah. She will be back soon.
> 
>  
> 
> Let's hope they come to a conclusion before things go bump in the night.
> 
> Kind Regards  
> Mrs Allen.

****CHAPTER 36****

 

Oliver got into his car and drove off to Sara's place. It would take him just under an hour to get there since she mustve arrived yesterday.

Nyssa would be there too. She was all for Felicity leaving Oliver. She had never liked him, when he met her the first time, she had dispised him. Told Felicity that he was not good enough for her, they had argued many times when he and Felicity had started dating. Which he had no idea why.

When he neared Sara and Nyssa's apartment, he parked his car, and got out. Walking up to the door, he knocked and waited for Sara to answer.

But it wasn't Sara who opened the door, it was Nyssa Al Ghul. Wearing a flimsy night gown leaving much to the imagination, of what she and Sara were up too.

"Nyssa? Can I come in?" Said Oliver looking anywhere but her.

"Sure. Mr Queen. But if you've come to disturb my wife, then its a no. I don't like you Oliver. You hurt my friend. And for that I will never forgive you." Said Nyssa. Lifting her chin in the air, keeping her posture straight and then motioned for him to follow her inside.

When he got inside, he saw Sara busy herself by making coffee.

"Look at you. Nyssa looks happy, you two on a honeymoon or something" said Oliver smirking as he took the cup from Sara's hands.

"Yes. Nyssa is happy. Oliver, what are you doing here? Other than to piss my wife off." Said Sara as she poured coffee for herself.

"Sara. I need to speak to you. Its about that night. The night I slept with Laurel." Said Oliver as she sat down on the barstool by the counter.

"I don't know understand Ollie. Why come to me?" Said Sara, sipping on her coffee.

"I think I was drugged. That night. But I have no idea who did it. The last thing I remember is Felicity wishing me good luck for the party Tommy held for me." Said Oliver.

"Ollie. Drugged. Really. You got my sister pregnant. How does that happen? You weren't that drunk when Tommy and I took you to your apartment." Said Sara, putting her cup down on the sink.

"Sara. I really really don't know how I was drugged. But I woke up naked with Laurel in my bed. How? I didn't get your sister pregnant. Amara, she's not mine." Said Oliver, but before he could continue, Felicity ran into the apartment, because it was suddenly raining.

"Sara! Nyssa! Its raining. And I'm dying for a cup of coffffeeee. Oliver oh. Uhm what are you doing here. I... Uh. Hey Sara. Where's Nyssa, I'm just gonna dry my hair. Make the coffee." Said Felicity, then turned and headed in the direction where Nyssa went to get dressed.

Oliver looked at Felicity, then turned to Sara, who had a smile on her face. 

"Why is she here Sara? Why is my wife here?"

"She's here, because we are here. We are her family." Said Sara as Nyssa and Felicity joined them. Felicity was wearing and oversized jumper with her black jeans and her heeled laced boots. Toweling her hair dry. She walked to Sara and hugged her.

"Hi Sarabear. I missed you. And you Nyssa." Said Felicity as she then turned to Nyssa who hugged her too and toweled her hair.

" And we love you Fliss. You need to take care of yourself. You carring little Flissy now. Sara make some soup, for the pregnant lady, she needs to eat. Are you wasting away?" Said Nyssa while giving Oliver a run down look.

"I think I better leave then, Sara. About that item we talked about. Can you keep it under wraps. I need to find out some more." Said Oliver as he got up from the chair he sat on, and grabbed his jacket. He gave Felicity a look, and smiled. He saw her hand on her stomach. She was rubbying it gently. 

She too looked at him, giving him a small smile. Its like a connection passed between husband and wife and also child, because Felicity let out a yelp, suprising her friends and her husband who immediatly moved to her side.

"Felicity. Are you okay? What is it? Are you okay? Come sit down." Said Oliver as he moved her to the couch and helped her sit down.

"Its the baby. I felt it move. Feel. Can you feel it Sara." Said Felicity as she pulled her friends to sit next to her and feel her stomach, leaving Oliver to just look on.

" I don't feel anything Lissy. Maybe its just a flutter that you can feel." Said Nyssa. Sara looked at Oliver who was just standing there, looking at them, feeling like the outsider. She got up and walked Oliver to the door. She took hold of his hand and said "Don't worry, Ollie. We'll figure this out. For now. Let her breathe Oliver. She's pregnant. She can't deal with this now. Please."

Then Oliver agreed and walked out of the door, giving Felicity one look, then he closed the door behind him.

When he got to his car, his phone started ringing. He answered. "Hello."

"Ollie. I need your help. I want my daughter back. I need your help." Said the unknown person.

Oliver immediatly tensed. "No Laurel. You can't see her. Not now, not ever."

He could hear the other line scuffling, while Laurel tried to contain her anger.

"If you don't give me my daughter back, Ollie. I swear I will take away yours."

 

\-----------------------TBC--------------------------- 

A/N: Laurel's back. What a coincidence...hmmm who drugged Oliver, and whose baby is Amara. Find out soon.


	37. A Love so high it never dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow guys. That's all I can say. The last episode of ARROW was a big bummer. I'm a die hard Olicity fan but I get the point of the comic books too. So I'm going to focus all my heart into my end game here and also my hubby Flash. Lol (blush)
> 
> Many of you have sent me comments that just blew me up. Really I liked the comment about with friends like that who needs enemies. Ya'll are amazing. But please, stop giving me ideas this story is going to be a sequal. I will focus on Barry and Iris next. Hopefully I'll introduce Patty Spivot too. But who knows. Drama drama galore.
> 
> Okay. Laurel's up next. Well let's first start off where I ended. With Felicity @ Sara's and ooooh what's that. Tommy needs to speak to Fliss. Wonder what that's about. Let's see how far Laurel will go to get back little Amara. And as for DNA test. All shall be revealed in the big Biiiiiiiig hiatus. I'm kidding no hiatus. Its weekend soon and I will be uploading 5 chapters per day.
> 
> Kind Regards   
> Mrs Allen

**-----------Chapter 37-------------**

Felicity watched as Oliver closed the door behind him. He gave her one last look before he left. She turned around to look at Nyssa staring at her. 

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Said Felicity as she moved forward to stand beside the couch where Nyssa was seated.

"Nothing. Fliss. I was just wondering how you taking all this in. We haven't talked about it since you moved back into the town house." Said Nyssa motioning for Felicity to take a seat next to her.

Sara gave Nyssa a pointed look, and shook her head.

"Felicity, what Nyssa is trying to say is, how are you doing? I know its not easy for you. You pregnant, and that's a lot for a women to digest. First you find out your husband cheated on you, has a child and now you find out you pregnant. We just worried about you." Said Sara as she took up a seat next to Felicity and Nyssa. Taking Felicity's hand in hers, and rubbing it.

Felicity let out a sigh, she's been holding her breathe for to long, she needed release, here was her two best friends ready to talk to her and also ready to listen, but why does it feel like they are forcing her to come clean about her temptuous feelings for Oliver. Sometimes she feels like a storm is brewing inside her, and she's ready to let go but recent events proved that Oliver was still the same man she fell in love with and also that he was really trying to win her back. He even admitted to being wrong and also his vulnerabilty towards their unborn child and also his paternal instincts towards his daughter Amara, was indeed admirable, but she couldn't help but wonder if the counceling would help if the both of them were in a room together. 

She's pregnant.

12 or 13 weeks along now.

How is it that she is torn between loving her unborn child, and also her husband.

Yes she wanted her child to know its father, but there was still that tinge of betrayal that is her husband's unfaithfulness. 

How does she forgive and forget. How does she move on from the hurt. Sara and Nyssa was being nosy as always but clearly something is bothering the two of them.

"Sara. I'm fine. When I'm ready I will speak to you. But for now, I'm not ready. Yes my husband cheated. Its just I love him so much. But it hurts. Well I didn't come here to mope about. I'm here to find out, if you heard anything from Tommy." Said Felicity with much conviction in her voice.

Nyssa eyed Sara, and then looked at Felicity smiling. "Merlin, he called. Asked if you were okay. We told him yes. Of course. And also that he wants to visit with you. His father has been a sucker these couple of days. He misses you Fliss. You need to see him." Said Nyssa.

Felicity smiled. Tommy was always worried about her. Even when they were friends back when she met Oliver. Tommy had always been the best friend she never deserved.

"Its okay. I'll call him now. I kinda miss my wizard today." Said Felicity making Nyssa and Sara giggle at her reference.

"Hello? Lissy is this you." Said Tommy

"Yes Merlin. The Oracle at your service." Said Felicity, realising her mistake when Sara burst out into laughter leaving Nyssa smirking.

"My service hey... Now we talking." Said Tommy laughing over the phone.

Felicity laughed too. "Tommy. Can you come around later. We can catch a few episodes of Game Of Thrones and also have dinner. I was going to visit, its just, okay shoot, I heard what your dad said to you. And I'm sorry."

There was a silence, then could wake the dead if a pin dropped. Tommy exhaled, as if he was waiting for Felcity to say those exact words.

"Its okay Lis. My dad is right. You'll always be Ollie's girl. His overwatch. His everything. And me being your friend, complicates that. But yeah, dinner sounds fine. There's a few things, uh that I need to talk to you about. I'll see you at six. And Lis. I...uhm...I uh... Well I'm glad you okay." Said Tommy then he hung up, leaving Felicity speechless, with no words to say. 

Sara looked at Felicity and then opened her arms so she could hug Felicity. "Its okay you know. No one blames you for loving Tommy."

That made Felicity stop, she moved back away from Sara and said" What! No way. I love Merlin as a friend and not like that. Well there was a time when I had a huge crush on him, but then he introduced me to Oliver and I feel inlove. So no Sara. Merlin and I, we just friends."

Said Felicity as she went to the coat rack and grabbed a coat from Sara's hangers.

"Felicity. Wait. Let's talk about this." Said Nyssa.

"No Nyssa. Sara, said what she wanted. I think I need to go." Then Felicity opened the door and slammed it with a bang leaving Sara and Nyssa staring.

Nyssa looked at Sara, and held her hands up in defeat. 

"You see what you've done my canary. We could have talked to Felicity and explained to her Laurel's situation." 

"Really. Nyssa. You heard Felicity. She loves Oliver. But she's still hurt. How do I tell my best friend the one thing that she might never forgive me for." Said Sara as she moved into Nyssa's arms and rested her head on her chest.

"It will all be fine Canary. Felicity will forgive you. I just hope, that Oliver will too." Said Nyssa as she kissed Sara's forhead. When Sara lifted her head to kiss Nyssa her cellphone rang. Nyssa shrugged and motioned for Sara to get it.

When Sara answered she never would've guesed that it would be her mother calling her.

"Hi mom. What can I help you with?" Said Sara in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Sara. Don't be cocky with me. I want to know where Laurel is. And what she's done with Amara. Your father just called and said Laurel has been drinking again, and missed her AA meetings. Sara. You better find Laurel. I fear for Oliver and his wife. They might be in huge trouble. She's been talking about kidnapping Amara. Her own daughter Sara." Said Mrs Dinah Lance.

Sara heard her mothers sad tone. Gave Nyssa a look and nodded.

"Okay Mom. I will find her. I promise."

\------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Stay Tuned and Find out what the big secret is. I know I'm dying to find out. (Wink wink)


	38. Just trying to make my way home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I totally had a rewatch of Arrow ep 15 and wow that was super super sadt. I can't handle them not together, which is why I'm moving officially to Flash. So after this stories of mine is done. I will focus on Iris and Barry for the time being.
> 
> Lol
> 
> Just kidding. Let's see what happens to my Olicity.
> 
> Felicity meets up with Tommy. Oliver is being followed, in the next chapter  
> That's the mystery right. The paternity of Amara. Or was that baby concieved in spite. Let's find out.
> 
> Kind Regards  
> Mrs Allen

Felicity parked her car in the garage. Got her bag and then zipped her leather jacket or Sara's , and closed the buttons of the coat. Tommy was standing behind her car in the rain, waving at her.

His hair was dripping with the droplits of raining pouring outside. She waved back at him, as she got out of the car. He walked towards her and started shaking his head, making the water skid off his hair and onto her face. She squeled and jumped out the way, only for Tommy to catch her and full her into his arms.

"Merlin! Oh god. Tommy, put me down. I'm pregnant you know." She said and laughed as she spinned them around and then stopped and placed her back on her feet.

"Hi Smoaky. I missed you. Look at you, there's a flush on your cheeks, little Ollie is doing wonders for your complexion." Said Tommy as he wiped the water from her cheeks.

She stopped giggling, she looked into Tommy's greenish blue eyes, the beep of a car startled her, then she pulled back from him, and held his hand.

"Never call my baby little Ollie. Okay. That's a no no Merlin." Said Felicity squeezing his cold fingers. She let go of his hand and walked towards the door that was leading to the kitchen. She opened it and pressed the button on the side so the garage door could close.

"So what do you want? Coffee, tea, a beer. Wait I'm cold, let me get the towels, you go make us some Merlin hot cocoa...by the way I miss your moms lasagne, I think I'm getting pregnancy cravings." Said Felicity as she moved through the kitchen with as much grace as a person drowned by the rain could.

Tommy just smiled as he watch Felicity walk down the hall to get some tiles.

As Tommy was making the hot cocoa, he looked at the photo collage hanging about the sink. It was a frame full of different sizes of pictures. Of Felicity and Oliver. 

There was a few that were of him and Felicity too. Some pictures were of them at the park, with his new golden retriever Norm. Felicity had totally loved that guy. He could remember how excited she was when she first saw him. The dog of course. And then norm had died, leaving Felicity so distraught, that Oliver had not understand what was going on, and why his girlfriend was crying for weeks on end at local pet advertisments. Then Tommy was left to explain to Oliver that Norm the golden retriever had died. Oliver being as depressed that his girlfriend was sad, got her a new puppy. Leaving Tommy looking in on the cosy knit picture. He too had bought Felicity a puppy, one that looked like Norm, but he couldn't tell Felicity that. She had moved on. Literally.

"I still miss him. I know you bought Norm 2.O for me." Said Felicity nearing Tommy snapping him out of his day dream.

He turned around and held two cups in his hand.

"How did you know?" Said Tommy gesturing for Felicity to take the cup of hot cocoa.

When she took it, she smiled as she took a sip of the hot beverage.

"Thea. Thea told me, when she spotted the puppy Oliver bought me. Tommy why didn't you tell me." Said Felicity as she went to sit on the chair at the kitchen countertop.

He shook his head, at the thought of Thea ratting him out. She was just the person he wouldve guessed being a tattler.

"I don't know. I guess when Ollie bought you your own dog, you wouldn't need me and Norm." Said Tommy.

Felicity smiled and looked up at him.

"Norm. Awww. You named him, Norm. Thank You Tommy." 

Tommy just gave her a smile. "Felicity, I just, um. I need to tell you something. Its about that night Oliver slept with Laurel."

Felicity put her cup down, nearly spitting out the hot cocoa in her mouth.

"Whaaaat? Tommy what are you saying? I know you threw him a massive party, he got drunk and he slept with Laurel. Right before our wedding." Said Felicity getting up from the chair to rinse the cup.

"No. Felicity. Oliver didn't get drunk. Someone drugged him. I've been going over the footage. And the drink he got, wasn't from you. It was from Laurel. Laurel drugged Ollie." Said Tommy, turning Felicity to face him.

"What are you saying Tommy?"

Tommy moved his hand to Felicity's cheek, wiping the teardrop that excaped from her beautiful blue eyes.

"What I'm saying is, Felicity. Ollie didn't cheat on you. He was drugged, and the father of that child. That little girl Amara, is me. I slept with Laural two days before your wedding. How Oliver got into that bed, that night I have no idea. But Felicity, I'm so so sorry." Said Tommy, tears running down his cheeks. 

What he didn't expect from Felicity's reaction was that she would hug him. She let him break down and cry in her arms.

"Oh Tommy. You stupid stupid Wizard." Said Felicity. They were standing in the middle of the kitchen crying, and letting the pain out when a voice broke them apart.

"You son of a bitch. You dead to me Tommy. But you Mrs wannabe Queen. You coming with me."

Felicity looked shocked. It was Laurel, she had a gun pointed at her and Tommy. 

But she didn't come alone, she came with big built guys. Funny thing, they reminded Felicity of Diggle.

"Why are you doing this Laurel?" Said Felicity.

"I want to hurt you. You stole everything from me. My family. The life I wanted. Tommy and Oliver. And now my little girl."

"Laurel. Please don't do this." Said Tommy.

"Oh shut up Tommy. I never wanted you anyway. You were just a means to an end. Take her. And shut him up." Said Laurel as she turned her back on a screaming Felicity and a shouting Tommy.

++++++++++TBC++++++++++++++++++


	39. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah. That just happened.
> 
> Still a little shocked myself that Laurel is being a bitch. I have nothing against the black canary at all. But this is just how my story goes.
> 
> In this chapter everything will be revealed. 
> 
> Tommy and Oliver talk it out, while trying to find Felicity, and you all will be shocked as this is the final two chapters. Sorry guys. I have to focus on my other stories also. And I'm having deja-vu cause I'm planning an epic Barry Allen story.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Kind Regards and all my love  
> Mrs Allen

+ooooooooooooooChapter 39+++++++++++

Tommy woke up a little disorientated. His head hurt like a bad day of drinking. The pain was messing with his head. He woke up and noticed the blood on the floor and his face feeling bruised. 

He got up slowly, looking around, then remembered Laurel, and her pointing a gun at Felicity and him. 

Laurel was going crazy. She had kidnapped Felicity and had her goons beat him up. Felicity was pregnant, and this being her first trimester meant that if she got injured, she would lose the baby and it would be all his fault. He knew he had to call Oliver and also the Lance family, so they could know what kind of psycotic witch Laurel really was.

"Felicity! Are you here? I need to speak to you." Said a voice coming from the hallway.

It was Oliver. He sounded really desperate and also had a hint of worry in his voice. Tommy knew he had to prepare himself for Oliver's anger and it really wasn't something he looked forward to. When Oliver neared the kitchen, he saw the door open, and Oliver stood in the doorway, looking at Tommy.

"What are you doing here Tommy? Where is Felicity?" Said Oliver.

"Ollie. I'm so sorry. There's nothing I could do there was guys who..." Said Tommy holding up his hands in defeat.

Oliver walked closer to him and grabbed Tommy by his shirt, bunching it up in his fist.   
"Where is my wife Tommy? Where is she!" Screamed Oliver as she pushed Tommy into the cupboards near to him.

"I'm sorry Ollie. Laurel was here, stark raving mad, she had a gun pointed at us. She took her, and I couldn't stop her at all." Said Tommy his voice quivering under pressure.

"Laurel. What the hell? She had my wife. How could you let that happen, where are they now?" Oliver said as he pushed Tommy away from him. Tommy straightened his shirt and tried walking to Oliver, but decided not to put himself in Olivers path to avoid any further reasons to cause Oliver to hit him.

"She came here looking for Felicity. She said that Felicity took the life she had wanted. Ollie, Laurel is going to kill Felicity and your unborn child if we do not get to her in time. We need to keep Amara safe." Said Tommy.

"Leave my daughters name out of your mouth. You caused this. This is all your fault Tommy." Said a screaming Oliver who had pulled his phone from his pocket, dialing Detective Lance so he could inform him of his findings.

Tommy knew that he had to explain to Oliver, that Amara was not his child but Tommy's but he decided that the little girl and his friends and family were better off not knowing.

When Oliver hung up, he looked at Tommy.

"You better hope we find them Tommy. Because if I lose my wife again, I swear to god, Tommy I will kill you with my bare hands."

Then Oliver walked out of the kitchen leaving Tommy gaping at him. Never had he ever seen Oliver this mad. He never wanted this to happen, sleeping with Laurel. Falling in love with Felicity was not something he had even bargained on. But Felicity was still inlove with Oliver, even when she thought he had cheated on her. They had conceived a child together, just like he had with Laurel. Today was a terrible day and he had finally realised that all of it was his fault.   
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

(Laurels secret hideout-Steel Factory)

"Look at you now. Mrs Felicity Smoak-Queen. You even hyphenated. You bitch. You took away everything from me. My future. Did you really think I would let you be a mother to my and Ollie's daughter. No way. Tonight you die. And Ollie and I will be one big happy family, with our child." Said Laurel while holding a gun again Felicity's head.

"Laurel. Please don't do this. I'm begging you. Let me go. I could talk to Oliver, you could get counceling, you could even get Amara back please let me go." Said Felicity, tears running down her face.

Laurel started laughing, her loud evil laugh send chills down Felicity's spine. She had to think of her unborn child. She had to live so her child could had a future, a life, and Oliver. He had done nothing wrong, he was just a pawn in Laurels twisted games. Even Tommy, he had explained and Laurel had him beat up.

"Counseling. Ha! You idiot. Never. I want my man and I want my baby back. So please shut up you lying bitch. You lying, you want Oliver to yourself. So shut up." Screamed Laurel as she slapped Felicity.

"Laurel please let me go. Your parents wouldn't want this for you. Think of your dad wouldn't want this for you. You could go to Jail. If you going to kill me, Oliver will hate you. Let me speak to him. Call him, I will tell him I'm fine and that you just want your daughter back." Said Felicity, trying to negotiate with a neurotic Laurel, who was certaintly unstable. She had no idea what Laurel's state of mind was like, but she knew she had to try to convince Oliver to help her. He must hate her for leaving him, she loved him deeply and now she had to focus on getting herself out of here, so she could protect her child.

Laurel seemed to consider it, when she pulled out a phone and dialled Olivers number.

"Laurel! Laurel is that you?" Said Oliver, sounding frantic on the phone. 

"Yes. Ollie. Its me. I have someone who wants to say goodbye." Said Laurel, laughing as she walked towards Felicity. "Speak, before you die."

"Oliver." Said Felicity, her voice quivering with fear. 

"Felicity. Oh god, honey are you okay. How's the..." But he was stopped when Felicity started crying. "I'm so sorry Oliver. I never meant to hurt you. I know the truth now. I'm so so sorry. We swore for better or for worse and I let you down."

Felicity could hear Oliver crying. He wasn't here to save her at all, he wasn't here to hold her tight and tell her everything is all right. 

"Felicity. It doesn't matter. I will get you back my love. I promise you. I love you." Said Oliver. 

Laurel grabbed the phone away from Felicity's ears and spoke to Oliver. "Love her. You suppose to love me and out child. I swear to god Ollie, if I can't have you, no one else can. Get our daughter here at ten pm, or your beloved wife dies." Then she hung up the phone when Oliver started protesting.

"You not gonna get away with this Laurel. Oliver will come for me." Said Felicity.

"Yeah. Let's hope so. Because if he doesn't, I will kill you. And I promise I won't be gentle." Said Laurel grabbing Felicity's chin in her right hand.

"You are truly insane." Said Felicity 

"You just made me an enemy, you bitch." Then she hit Felicity over her head with the gun, knocking her out cold.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
A/N: Stay Tuned for my last and final chapter.


	40. The Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this is thee chapter.
> 
> I'm going to write the last one. And then it's final. I have to focus now on Hunting For A Queen. Because I have lots of ideas out for that story so thank you all. And enjoy.
> 
> Kind Regards  
> Mrs Allen

☆☆☆☆☆CHAPTER 40☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

{Oliver's P.O.V}

What the hell was Laurel playing at? 

She kidnapped Felicity. 

Felicity is pregnant.

Pregnant. Oh God the baby

Their child was also in danger.

Both my children are in danger.

 

Oliver had no idea how Laurel had got to this point. Sara had promised him that Amara would be protected with her and Nyssa. She had assured him that her father was on the case. Looking for Laurel. But now Laurel had threatened his family. She had kidnapped Felicity and is holding her hostage until she gets what she wants.

 

This is not the life, he wants for Amara. It's not the life he wants his unborn child to be born into. And Felicity, by God he had to get them away from that psycho.

His phone rang, he looked at the caller id. Tommy again. How many times does he have to tell the dude to piss of. It was his fault that Felicity was taken anyway. If what Tommy said was true it meant that Amara was Tommy's father. Shit. How did he miss that? How did he miss the fact, that his daughter was actually his best friends child. No test were done, because he wanted to believe Laurel. And he had wanted to believe that he could take reponsiblity for his actions but it all blew up in his face.

He nearly lost his wife, because of Tommy's lies. Sara had been sceptical, but she too had lied to him.

"Tommy, what do you want?" Said Oliver, finally answering the phone.

" Ollie, look I know your pissed but we have to find Felicity. Laurel called. Said she wanted Amara back. Ollie. If we get the paternity test back and she is my daughter, I'm sorry but my daughter is not going anywhere with her psychotic mother." 

Oliver couldn't believe the words coming out of Tommy's mouth.

" Your daughter. Tommy. She was my daughter for a whole few months. I held her when she cried. I held her when she woke up early in the morning. Hell would freeze over,before I let her go. But now I have to focus on getting my wife back." Then Oliver hung up the phone. 

He received a text message. Hoping it was from Sara. But it was from Laurel.

Text: 

Meet me at Adams and O'Neil.  
Bring my daughter. 22:00 Sharp.  
Laurel.

 

She had given him the address to where she was. Finally he had a clue. He had to get back to Det.Lance finally this case was going somewhere.

If laurel was at Adams and O'Neil, that meant she was had Felicity with her.

He unlocked his phone and dialled Sara.

"Hello, Ollie, any news yet"

"Sara. Laurel texted me. Adams and O'Neil. She wants Amara. If she's Tommy's I can't put her at harm's way. She might not be my daughter but I can't let her get hurt. Felicity would never want me to barter a child for her life. We need a plan." 

" I agree. So does Nyssa. Ollie. We have a plan. We driving over to your place. Wait for us. Don't do something stupid." Said Sara.

Oliver just sighed and knew he had to listen to Sara. Nyssa on the other hand was being very evasive and quiet. He didn't like the sound of them working on a plan. Something was up.

"Yeah sure. Sara. I'm home. I'm waiting. See yah." Said Oliver hanging up the phone.

He then starts dialing a new number on his phone and grabs a jacket. There's no way in hell that his waiting for them. He was going to get his wife, and damn him to hell, he needed a plan, running in reckless was not an option.

"Oliver. What's up man?" 

" Digg. Laurel kidnapped Felicity. I need your help. I don't know if I can trust Sara, or Nyssa. I'm taking the SUV. I will meet you at your place." Said Oliver while he grabbed his car keys from the table.

"We'll get her back man. I'll call Lyla. We could do with a little Argus fire power." Said Diggle.  
Oliver agreed and hung up. He rushed out the house and found Tommy standing by his car.  
"Tommy I don't have time for this. Please, just leave."Said Oliver opening the door and got into his car.Tommy got in the passenger side."Not without me. I have to do this for Felicity. For Amara." Said Tommy giving Oliver a 'don't mess with me'look.Oliver just acknowledged his friends request and started the car. Tonight they end this.  
Felicity's P.o.V

"What the hell! You pregnant. No no nooo. This is not happening." Said Laurel rubbing the gun on her head.

She was pacing, and checking her phone. Freaking Felicity out way more than she should. Laurel was holding her at gunpoint, her and her unborn child. Poor Amara. She could only hope that Oliver would leave Amara at home and wait for the police. If what Laurel said was true and that the child was truly Tommy's she knew that Oliver and The rest of the Queens will be heart broken. This is something that Felicity had dreaded. For Oliver to grow attached to the baby, only for it to be taken away and here she was again. In a predicament, with non other than Laurel again.

"Isn't it enough Laurel, that you destroyed my marriage, now you want to take Amara away from the only family she knows. How do you live with yourself." Shouted Felicity, as she looked on as Laurel neared her, and slapped her.

"You know nothing. She's my daughter. Did you think you would be her mother. She's not even a Queen. She's a Merlin. And so help me, Oliver will be mine." Said Laurel.

Laurel got a call and smiled. Then she looked at Felicity.

"See now that's more like it. Oliver is on his way, soon we'll be a happy family." Said Laurel with an evil giggle.

"Over my dead body." Said Felicity.

Laurel just laughed and decided to hit Felicity on the side of her head. Hitting her unconscious.

"Soon. Smoak. Soon."

*****************************

A/N: Dont fret. The rescue will continue onto the next chapter.


	41. Home Is Where The Heart Is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: At last this story has come to an end. I'm sorry but I'm not feeling a sequel for this story.   
> I'm sorry. I have tried but no inspiration has struck me for this story. I've got new and improved stories that I'm getting proofread, but first I'm going to finish up the ones I got and then the month of Septemeber I've got two stories that will be up and running, hopefully we won't have to worry about that.  
> So here goes. Enjoy. Thanks for all your comments and the 9000 hits, I've almost made a 100 000 hits this has been the best experience so far. Thanks for all your support. God bless.
> 
> Kind Regards  
> Mrs Allen

Pictures for story goes as follows.

Picture 1

Picture 2

Picture 3

Picture 4

Picture 5

Picture 6

Chapter Text

 

Oliver stood outside the warehouse of Adam's And O'Niel. He checked the time on his phone and saw that it was now only 21:50.

 

It was almost time for him to go in. He waited for Tommy to show up, they had planned that Oliver would go in alone and make sure that Laurel was unarmed and also to make her see reason.

 

Laurels parents would wait outside and so would Sara. Until Oliver signaled for them to come in, which would be when there was no turning back.

 

A black SUV pulled up and it was Tommy and Sara, who stepped out, along with Nyssa who was driving the car. They came to stand next to him, hashing out the plan as one by one as Quentin Lance pulled up with his squad car. He brought At least two more, just for back up, making sure not to alarm Laurel, they switched off the lights and the sirens, so she would suspect nothing.

 

 

 

His phoned pinged. Signalling that it was time for him to go into the warehouse.

 

Everyone looked at him and waited for him to follow through with the plan.

 

"Oliver, be smart. Make sure she lets Felicity go first okay. Your wife is pregnant, Laurel would just want you." Quentin said as he handed Oliver a gun to protect himself against whatever pack of goones Laurel hired to enact this kidnapping.

 

Oliver nodded and looked to Sara and Nyssa.

 

"I will signal you guys. Scan the perimeter with Diggle, he will help you take positions, for when shit goes down. I promise Sara, Laurel wont get hurt." Oliver said.

 

Nyssa gave a firm nod and followed Diggle, while Sara and Tommy stood before Oliver.

 

"I know Ollie. I'm just worried about how far gone she is." Said Sara, then she too followed after Diggle and Nyssa.

 

 

 

Tommy folded his arms and said "You ready for this?" 

 

 

Oliver shrugged and said "I don't know, but  what I do know is that m wife is in there, and I will do what ever I can to save her and our unborn child."

 

Tommy nodded and watched as Oliver turned away to head into the warehouse, then whispered "So will I."

 

He then walked to his car and pulled out a bag from the glove compartment, he pulled out a 6mm gun, and took the safety off, then looked at the warehouse.

 

'I'm coming Felicity. I promise.' He whispered and then followed behind and unsuspecting Oliver and the rest of the team.

 

 

\-----------meanwhile inside the warehouse-------------

 

 

Felicity was sitting on the chair, while one of Laurel's goons held a gun to her head.

 

 

She really had no idea would happen. She was pregnant, Oliver was the father. Finding out that he really didn't sleep with Laurel tore her in two, she accused him on the most vile things, and here she was kidnapped by the very person who had ruined her marriage.

 

Poor Oliver, she had no idea how he must've felt when he found out Amara was not his daughter, but his best friends.

 

Oliver had looked after that little girl for months, and she had felt like family, like part of her family, even though she held her only one time, she felt drawn to the little girl.

 

Now she was pregnant and might have one of her own. She didn't know what she'd do about the fact that she and Oliver are practically separated, but she knew one thing, if she was getting out of here, she would apologise to him.

 

The door opened, the goones trained their guns on the person standing in the doorway.

 

Felicity  gasped. It was Oliver. He had come. He had come to save her.

 

Laurel smiled and said "Ollie. You came. I was thinking you wouldn't come, where's our daughter?"

 

Oliver looked around the room, and spotted Felicity, strapped to a chair, with a gun close to her head.

 

"Laurel. Our daughter is at home. Sleeping. I couldn't bring her here, she's already fighting a cold." Oliver said not taking his eyes off Felicity.

 

Laurel sighed and then walked closer to him, she took his hand and took him to Felicity.

 

"Okay. So tell me Ollie. Should we kill her now, or do you want to watch?" Laural took the gun from one of the goones and held it up to Oliver.

 

Oliver shook his head and said "No, I don't want to start our new life with her blood on my hands the cops will come and look for us. You don't want that do you?"

 

Laurel looked like she was thinking a minute and then said " You right, my dad will come find us... His always so crazy...what do you want me to do?" 

 

Oliver looked at Felicity and said " Set her free. I don't want her in my life. It's always been you Laurel. Let her go. I don't love her." He looked to laurel, and kissed her in front of Felicity.

 

 

Laurel laughed and looked at Felicity and said " You see, I told you he would come around. He belongs with me."

 

Laurel then looked at one of her goones and said "untie her and let her go." 

 

 

He guard who had been watching Felicity had untied her and pulled her up from the chair.

 

Felicity rubbed her wrist and looked at Oliver, he gave her a look and then she knew he was sacrificing himself for her and their unborn child.

 

The guard pushed Felicity away from Oliver and towards the door,but before she could leave, someone threw a smoke bomb into the warehouse. 

 

That's when it started raining gun fire. Oliver couldn't fight through the fog. He could barely see Felicity.

 

"Felicity!" He shouted for her, trying to look for her, he tried looking around, that's when he heard her scream.

 

"Oliver!" 

 

Felicity fell to the floor, and was lights out.

 

Diggle,Nyssa and Sara fought with the bad guys and won.

 

Laurel laid on the floor. She was shot. She held her hands out and then looked at Sara, who ran to her and checked the wound and asked Nyssa to help her with Laurel.

 

The police had raided the building and arrested the bad guys and called medics for the injured ones.

 

Oliver rushed to Felicity's side. He picked her up and took her outside.

 

They waited for the medics to come, so he held her in his arms, she was unconscious. Tommy, Sara, Diggle and Nyssa surrounded them, waiting for the medics.

 

"Felicity! Open your eyes baby, open your eyes, please baby, please." He begged Felicity to wake up, but she just laid lucid in his arms.

 

The medics came and tired to get to Felicity but Oliver growled, saying "Stay away from my wife"

The medics stood and waited for Diggle who stepped forward and said to Oliver.

 

"Oliver. Felicity needs to get to the hospital. She was shot in the shoulder... She needs a doctor. Let the medics take her, we can drive you to the hospital. Oliver you need to let go." Diggle said, and only then did Oliver let go, and let the medics strap Felicity to a gurney and then placed her in the back of the ambulance van and then drove off to Starling General.

 

\-----------Starling General-----------

 

Oliver stood in the waiting room of the hospital and drank his coffee.

 

Diggle and the rest of the friends and family had stayed up until Felicity had gone into surgery.

Laurel was okay, she was arrested and was admitted into a psyche ward to be evaluated. Sara and Nyssa had stayed at home to look after Amara.

 

Moira and Thea had gone home to fetch Oliver some clothes and food for everyone.

 

The doctor came out and called for family of Felicity.

 

Oliver walked to the doctor and said "I'm here husband. If my wife okay, is she okay, is the baby okay."

 

The doctor looked at the chart and said "Mrs Queen is okay. Surgery went well and I expect a full recovery from her. The baby is fine too. Congratulations Mr Queen its a boy." 

 

Oliver smiled and then asked "Can I see her.?"

The doctor nodded and said "Follow my lead."

 

 

Oliver followed the doctor and went to Felicity's room.

 

"She should be waking up soon." Then the doctor left and closed the door behind him.

 

Oliver walked in and saw Felicity wake up and look at him.

 

"Hi..." She said, yawning as she shifted on the bed.

Oliver walked to the bedside and sat on the bed. 

 

"How you feeling?"he asked.

 

She smiled and said " Would I be lying if I said that I'm fine?" 

He laughed and said "No, I know you. I'm sorry Felicity. I didn't know Laurel was going to shoot you, I'm sorry, I tried to get her to let you go, but she...."

 

Felicity held up her hand and said "Its not your fault Oliver. I'm sorry too. I've accused you of so many vile things, and to find out that Laurel lied, I'm sorry, can you forgive me?" She asked him, placing her hand in his.

 

Oliver looked at her hand in his and squeezed it,then said "Felicity, no ones loved anyone as much as I've loved you. You the one that I love. You'll always be the one Felicity. You've always been my girl." He then bent down and kissed her lips.

 

 

She held him close to her, placed her arm around his neck and deepened the kiss, but gasped in pain as she moved part of her body where the bullet had pierced her.

 

" Felicity! Are you okay? Should I go get the doctor? Do you need anything"he asked.

 

She shook her head and said "No, I have everything I need right here."

He placed his hand in hers and smiled.

 

"I love you Oliver Queen. Always have and always will." She said.

 

\---------Epoligue---------

 

Six years later

 

Oliver stood outside on the back porch or their house, he held a teddy bear and a car train in his hand, as he looked out to his wife who was sitting on a green blanket that was laid out on the grass far from the pool under a white oak tree.

 

She looked so beautiful. Her blonde hair shining bright under the midday sun.

 

She was busy on her tablet, concentrating on whatever it was she was working on.

 

He looked away, when he felt a pull on his board shorts.

 

It was his four year old son. Finley. Finn for short.

 

He was the spitting image of his father, when Oliver was about the same age. But he also had Felicity's eyes and her nose.

 

"Daddy, come play with me." Finley said and he pulled Oliver by his wrist, trying to steer him to the Tree house that Oliver had built for Finley when he turned three.

 

Oliver chuckled and said "Hold your horses son, daddy needs to talk to mommy for a minute okay."

 

Oliver handed the toys over to Finley and then steered him to the picnic blanket where Felicity sat.

 

"Oliver. You early, are you okay?" Felicity ask as she sat up. Oliver bent down to sit next to her, he then heard a babble come from the car seat that was next to Felcity.

 

His daughter. Caitlin Iris Queen . Named after Felicity's friends. Felicity had given birth six months ago to their little girl. When she told him she was pregnant, he literally jumped for joy. 

 

She made him happy, and she loved him, if things had gone wrong that day in the warehouse, he wouldn't be here, with Felicity and their two adorable children.

 

 

"Oliver?" Felicity asked "What's wrong?" 

 

Oliver moved forward and said "Nothing. Can I just say something?" When she nodded her head, he took her hands in his and said "I'm happy."

When she smiled he bent down and kissed her sweetly on the mouth, Felicity was about to deepen the kiss, when they heard Finely say "ewww that's gross."

They broke apart and laughed, Caitlin, who didn't know what was happening around her started laughing too, and shouted "Daaaaa." Holding her hands out for Oliver to pick her up.

 

Felicity and Oliver gasped and looked at their daughter.

 

"She just said da... That's amazing little girl" Oliver said and picked her up and hugged her, holding her tight to his chest.

 

Felicity and Oliver smiled and then heard a sound come from the porch.

 

"Is there room for us?" Tommy said.

 

Tommy had come packed with a beach bag for his daughter Amara.

 

Oliver and Felicity agreed that Amara  would stay with Tommy since he was her father.

 

Tommy had raised his little girl, along with the rest of his family, who dotted on her like the little princess she was.

 

Finley loved Amara like a sister.

 

When he saw her he ran to her screaming "Mara! Mommy Mara is here!" Then hugged her as she opened her arms to hug him.

 

Felicity smiled and said "Always. You always welcomed."

 

Amara greeted Oliver and said "Hi daddy O, Hi aunt Lissy."

 

He smiled and said "Hey sunshine. Want to make some lemonade?" When she nodded, he got up, handed Caitlin to Felicity and lead Finley and Amara to the kitchen to make some beverages.

 

Tommy sat down next to Felicity and said "Thanks."

 

Felicity smiled and said "For what?"

 

Tommy gestured to where Oliver and Amara was seen in the kitchen making lemonade.

 

"For helping me with my daughter." Tommy said.

 

Felicity nodded and said "She's a part of Oliver, so she's a part of me. I'll always be here for her, and for you."

Tommy smiled and nodded his head.

 

Felicity looked at her family and thought "Home is truly where her heart is."

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tada. It's finally done.
> 
> I'm not going to make a sequel to this... but I've been rolling around with the idea of Tommy's happy ending... we'll see how it goes.
> 
> Thanks for all your support and comments and kudos. You all great. I hope you all read my other fanfics.  
> All of the best.
> 
> Finito.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you guys enjoyed it... I sure as hell want some feedback on where I need to improve, I'll be sitting with my dictionairy and pen and paper to consider all options and I'll focus on making this story the best read ever.
> 
> #SparklesOn and Enjoy the next chapter I'll update as soon as I atleast get some feedback on my first try.


End file.
